Apaixonada Pela Serpente 2 - A Vingança
by Mis. Angy
Summary: Hermione Granger além de viver num mundo em guerra onde seu melhor amigo é caçado, precisa sobreviver às provocações de Draco Malfoy, seu maior inimigo que agora tem a castanha sobre controle, pois ganhou dela a aposta pelo cargo de Monitor-Chefe de Hogwarts e pretende fazer da sua vida ainda mais "interessante"
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: O Castigo de Hermione Granger!**_

Querido Diário,

hoje foi um dia horrível, mas eu já esperava isso. Ontem, depois da festa, eu tinha decidido que não daria as caras por hoje, porém eu mal consegui dormir direito, e não aparecer seria adiar o confronto, fugir... E eu não faria isso. Então eu desci até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e lá eu fui invadida por perguntas e abraços. Ninguém parecia ter esquecido a música de ontem, já da peça ninguém comentou! A não ser...

– Mione, você estava tão linda ontem! Mas devo dizer que aquele beijo do Malfoy... Merlin... Você teve muita sorte! – palavras de Lilá Brown. Sorte? Sorte?! Sorte ela teve de eu não ter dado uma porrada na cara dela! Se ela soubesse como eu me senti! Todo o esforço que eu fiz para _voltar a odiá-lo_, para esquecer tudo o que passamos juntos, tudo o que dissemos... Simplesmente foi tudo por água abaixo. Me beijou como se eu fosse uma égua que precisasse ser domada... Eu o odeio. Mas preferi ignorá-la. Dei as costas e fui para o Salão Principal tomar o meu café, mas no meio do caminho desisti. Eu não ia conseguir encará-lo, ver o rosto canalha dele me sorrindo vitorioso da mesa da Sonserina. Preferi ir direto para a aula e agradeci a Merlin por não ser com a Sonserina.

E foi assim na maioria do dia. Eu o evitei por todos os lados, até que na hora do almoço eu disse para Harry e Rony (que não conseguiu me olhar na cara) que não estava a fim de comer nada. Harry me entendeu e perguntou se eu não queria que eles fossem comigo para outro lugar, mas eu disse que não precisava. O pescoço virado do Rony estava me incomodando e isso não ia acabar bem. E eu fui para o lugar onde imaginei que teria algum sossego, mas parece que eu ainda não aprendi que aquela Biblioteca só falta ter o meu nome, porque todos sabem que se estiverem me procurando "_é só ir à Biblioteca, Hermione estará lá_!"

Eu abri o primeiro livro que vi na minha frente: _**Poções Absolutamente Apaixonantes**_. Já imaginou, não é? Fechei com um estrondo e peguei o próximo livro: _**Amor: A Maior Magia**_. Fechei novamente com um estrondo e peguei o próximo: _**Feitiços do Beijo**_... – Caralho! – eu xinguei baixinho, mas não tão baixo quanto queria. Peguei o próximo livro, dessa vez numa prateleira mais distante: _**O Beijo dos Animagos**_. – Não é possível! – peguei mais cinco livros de uma vez e todos continham no título ou a palavra 'beijo', 'amor', 'apaixonante' ou 'animago'... Um ainda tinha o título _**O Loiro Vampiro**_. Só de ver a palavra 'loiro' foi o suficiente para eu dar um grito histérico na Biblioteca, o que fez Madame Prince quase me matar com o olhar.

Então eu respirei fundo e peguei o último livro da última prateleira da última estante: _**As Verdades Sobre a Lua**_. Respirei aliviada e me sentei numa mesa próxima. Mas minha tranqüilidade não durou muito, lógico.

_**"A Lua, ou Yue (como é chamada pelos chineses, a quem devo o maior crédito desse livro), apresenta uma quantidade de segredos surpreendentes, que são passados de bruxo à bruxo no mundo da magia. Mas quantos deles são verdade? Tem certeza que conhece todos? **__**  
**__**Morgana Lan Fey certa vez dissera que a Lua era aquilo que nos representasse quando a víssemos pela primeira vez com atenção depois de uma tarde chuvosa. Mas como decifrar o que ela realmente representa a nós? **__**  
**__**Teríamos de pensar: quantas vezes esse ano ela nos pareceu ser a única luz? Quem estava ao nosso lado no momento? Quantas vezes isso se repetiu? Essa pessoa contém seu ódio ou seu amor? Era que Lua? Em que situação você estava? Você desmaiou? Você ainda lembra com clareza? Entre outras inúmeras perguntas que virão ao decorrer deste livro. **__**  
**__**A Lua controla as correntezas. Mas nosso corpo é composto por 70% de água, será que ela nos controla também? **__**  
**__**A Lua pode ser o instrumento mais importante em nossas magias. Os maiores acontecimentos foram presenciados pela Lua Cheia, assim como..."**_**  
**– _Sabe,... Vai descobrir com esse livro também, que nenhuma magia pode ser realmente bem feita de estômago vazio. _– eu ainda fiquei olhando para a frase na minha frente. Eu estava em choque, ele não estava ali... Não podia estar. Aquela voz arrastada, estranhamente e irritantemente carinhosa, como se fosse meu grande amigo. Como se ele não soubesse que eu estava louca pra matá-lo. Meus neurônios começaram a trabalhar desesperadamente. Ele não... Por favor... Ele não. Ignorar. – _Toma. Trouxe para você. Não vai conseguir passar do terceiro parágrafo se não comer alguma coisa._ – **"... Pela Lua Cheia, assim como..."**, ele respirou pesadamente e jogou o próprio material na mesa. **"... Pela Lua Cheia,...**", eu conseguia sentir ele me encarando. "... **Assim como..."** – Pára de ler isso! – ele disse finalmente irritado tirando o livro de minhas mãos e jogando-o longe. Foi então que reparei na bandeja a minha frente. Era um almoço caprichado, com direito a uma maçã, suco de abóbora e até um musse de chocolate. – Agora come. Onde estava com a cabeça para não aparecer para o café da manhã nem para o almoço? – não tinha mais como ignorar, ele estava ali me olhando com aqueles olhos azuis, gesticulando com a aquela boca tentadoramente irritante e aquele cabelo claro e despenteado. Ele se sentou na minha frente, emburrado, e empurrou a bandeja para mais perto de mim. – Não se importa se eu te fizer companhia, não é?

– Na verdade... Eu me importo sim! – eu disse me controlando. E olhei novamente para bandeja e logo depois para ele. – O que pensa que está fazendo? – o filho da put* fez uma cara de quem não tinha entendido e eu levantei revoltada da cadeira. – Sabe muito bem que a última coisa que quero no momento é a sua companhia. Que olhar para você só faz aumentar minha vontade de matá-lo! Eu odeio você, Malfoy! Odeio a sua presença! Odeio o que você fez ontem! Odeio tudo em você! O que te faz pensar que eu tocaria numa comida trazida por você? – eu estava bufando, mas falava baixo e ameaçadoramente.

– A comida vai esfriar, sabe?

– Vai pro inferno! – eu sibilei, recolhendo as minhas coisas.

– Você quer desmaiar, é? Precisa comer alguma coisa! – ele dissera isso me segurando. E o contato da mão dele com a minha só fez aumentar a minha raiva.

– Pára de tentar ser meu amigo!

– Eu não quero ser seu _amigo_. – eu não entendi o que ele queria dizer. Mas eu não gostei nem um pouco do tom dele no "amigo".  
– O que você...

– Isso é uma conversa pra outra hora. Agora come! – disse ele entediado, me jogando de volta na cadeira como se eu fosse uma criança mal criada. E se sentou na minha frente. Eu ri debochada.

– Eu não vou comer isso! Se eu quisesse comer iria até o Salão Principal.

– Você não foi porque está me evitando. O que é idiotice uma vez que estudamos no mesmo lugar... Ou você pensou que nunca cruzaria comigo nos corredores?!

– Se você sabe que não quero nem cruzar nos corredores com você, por que veio até aqui?

– Porque pelo visto seus amiguinhos não se importam muito se você fica sem comer o dia todo.

– Eu não estou com fome! E isso não é _da sua conta_!

– Vamos fazer o seguinte: como eu sou monitor-chefe se você não comer tudo eu tiro 10 pontos da Grifinória. – e deu um sorrisinho vitorioso. Lógico, estava demorando. Lá estava o enorme e prateado distintivo dele.

– Pois fique a vontade. Não pode me controlar só porque tem essa lata no peito agora.

– Então eu tiro 50! – ele disse quando eu estava indo em direção a porta.

– Não pode fazer isso! Falarei com a Profª. McGonnagal!

– Ahh... Você não soube? Ela viajou por ordem de Dumbledore. Devem estar armando alguma coisa, no mínimo. – tudo bem eu estava sem uma droga de uma saída. Eu me aproximei dele, nossos narizes quase se tocando. Minha raiva explodindo no peito.

– Por que não me deixa em paz? Apenas me deixa em paz?

– Hermione pedindo clemência?

– Não me chame pelo primeiro nome, Malfoy! Não somos amigos!

– Já disse que não quero ser seu amigo... _Hermione_. Agora come, ou a comida vai esfriar!

– Sabe o que você faz com essa comida? – mas eu não consegui terminar a frase porque o FILHO DA MÃE DEU UMA GARFADA DE COMIDA DENTRO DA MINHA BOCA! – Pár-ra com i-sso...!

– Então come logo que daqui a pouco temos aula!

– Eu já disse que não vou comer! MADAME PRIN... – mas ele tapara a minha boca com a mão.

– Tem idéia do quanto foi difícil trazer essa bandeja pra cá? E se não comer agora vou tirar todos os pontos da Grifinória até ela não conseguir ficar nem em quarto lugar. – filho de uma égua! Dei uma rugida histérica e com má vontade comecei a comer a comida. – E come mais devagar ou vai acabar engasgando. – eu preferi não responder, senão ia mesmo acabar engasgando com os palavrões que viriam. E ele ficou me observando comer. QUE IRRITANTE!

– Pronto! Agora vê se larga do meu pé! – eu disse me levantando. Mas é lógico que ele veio atrás de mim.

– Calma. Temos alguns assuntos inacabados, sabe?

– Não tenho nenhum assunto com você, Malfoy! – ele simplesmente estava andando comigo pelos corredores como se fossemos grandes amigos, e todos ficavam nos olhando daquele jeito... Também depois do beijo de ontem o que eles poderiam pensar? Grr!

– Sabe, não foi nada sensato sair ontem daquele jeito. Nem ouviu as instruções da McGonnagal...

– Quem trocou de cargo aqui foi você, Malfoy.

– Ahh, é mesmo! – disse ele debochado. – O que me faz lembrar uma coisa, Hermione...

– NÃO ME CHAME DE HERMIONE!

– Eu ganhei a aposta. – disse ele sombriamente me ignorando. E eu do nada comecei entrar numa espécie de pânico. Minha garganta ficou seca, eu comecei a sentir meus olhos arderem. Eu tinha esquecido, tinha esquecido da maldita aposta! Estava perdida! Ele pareceu entender o que eu sentia e deu um pequeno sorrisinho. – É... Temos muito o que fazer, não?

– Você não entendeu? Chega! Chega dessa guerrinha ridícula! Eu não quero mais brigar com você! – ele sorriu nessa parte, não entendi. – Não quero nada que tenha relação com você! Eu não quero lembrar que você existe! Nos odiamos, lembra? Não temos mais motivo nenhum para nos falarmos! Você salvou a minha vida e só! Você mesmo disse! Isso não muda nada!

– Eu estava errado. Não foi só isso. Você sabe que não foi. Tudo o que dissemos, Herm...

– Não! Nada daquilo foi sério! Eu achava errado! Mas você me convenceu! Abriu os meus olhos. Obrigada! – e continuei meu caminho, mas ele não deixou de novo!

– Pára com isso! Não é o que você realmente sente! E já está na hora de admitir isso!

– Não é o que eu realmente sinto? E o que eu realmente sinto?

– Você gosta de mim. Tanto quanto eu gosto de você.

- como um caçador cruel gosta da cabeça empalhada de sua pobre presa?

– Não, bobinha. Como Bella ama o Vinic.

– Hsuahsuahsuahsuhaushaushaushaushuashuahsuahsuahsua hsuahsua... VOCÊ É LOUCO! – mas minha raiva parecia atingir todos naquele corredor, menos a ele. Mas é lógico que ele estava longe da sanidade. – Ou eu sou mesmo uma boa atriz... Quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer Malfoy? A única coisa que eu sinto por você é ódio.

– Sabe... Eu não faria tanto escândalo assim se fosse você ou vai acabar se contradizendo.

– Eu nunca vou me contradizer sobre isso! Se tem uma coisa da qual eu tenho total certeza nesse mundo, Malfoy, é do meu ódio por você.

– Não é o seu ódio que está em discussão aqui, Hermione.

– NÃO ME CHAME...

– Sei que vocês dois tem toda uma relação, por mais estranha que seja, para resolver... Mas se os pombinhos permitirem eu gostaria de dar a minha aula. – eu ouvi a voz nojenta e esnobe do prof. Snape dizer e muitos risinhos virem depois disso. Só então percebi que já estávamos na sala de aula.

– O que foi desta vez? – perguntou Harry quando me sentei ao seu lado.

– Estou com medo do que ainda será.

– Como assim? – perguntou Ron. Mas eu não pude responder, pois Snape, aquele seboso, perturbou a aula inteira, sem contar que eu podia sentir o olhar de de Draco Malfoy perfurar a minha nuca. _"Tudo bem... Ele não faria isso, não é? Não me mandaria mergulhar nua no lago de frente pra todos da escola. Não ele não pode fazer isso... Ou... Ou que raspe a cabeça e comece a pagar paixão pro Filch? Ai, Céus... Madame Prince nunca mais me permitiria entrar na Biblioteca..."_.

– Srta. Granger!

– Sim, professor..

– Eu te fiz uma pergunta... –_" ... Ou que eu xingue todos os professores incluindo Dumbledore em pleno café da manhã... Merlin... Adeus, Hogwarts..." _

– E quando faço uma pergunta gosto de receber uma resposta.

– Sim, professor.. – _"... E se ele me mandar dizer que matei Madame Norra e que sou apaixonada pelo Longbottom? Aii..."_

– Então, pela última vez... QUAL É A RESPOSTA DA QUESTÃO 15 DO LIVRO? – _"... Agora... Ele mencionou algo sobre sair gritando pela escola pelada dizendo que sou um lobisomem... O que o "pelada" tem haver com a questão afinal? Tudo envolve a minha nudez?!"_

– Sim, professor... –_" ... Agora... Anunciar que estou grávida do Pirraça... Bem, isso sim seria um problema, mas pelo menos ninguém acreditaria. Quero dizer, acreditariam pelo menos que eu sou maluca..."._

– SENHORITA GRANGER, EU POR ACASO TENHO CARA DE IDIOTA?

– Sim, professor... – então finalmente eu ouvi um estrondo na mesa e voltei a realidade vendo que o seboso tinha batido com o livro na própria mesa e que muitos ali terminavam de rir, inclusive Harry e Ron que estavam muito vermelhos.

– Srta. Granger, você definitivamente passou dos limites. – disse ele com a voz calculada.

– Passei? Ahh... Me desculpe, professor. Eu não estava prestando atenção.

– Isso está muito claro, Srta. Granger. Você com certeza deve estar pensando em coisas de maior importância... Como, por exemplo, nos seus problemas amorosos com o Sr. Malfoy, não é mesmo?! – é claro que eu estava com vontade de responder e de um jeito bem _educado_, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

– Acho que os problemas dela não são da sua conta, _professor_. Experimente cuidar da sua própria vida! – no meu lado Ron gemera alguma coisa inaudível.

– Ciúmes, Potter? Sempre achei que quem gostava da Srta. Granger fosse o Sr. Weasley. – Ron gemera novamente.

– O que o senhor acha não me interessa em nada. – eles ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo até que o seboso se virou para o outro lado da sala.

– Sr. Malfoy, estou curioso. Quanto a Trelawney te ofereceu para _atuar_ daquele jeito? Ou será que realmente você está se envolvendo com a Srta. Granger? –

Eu sentia meu coração bater em direção a minha varinha, e eu estava prestes a ter um ataque de tanto nervosismo. Foi um silêncio perturbador, quando para o meu terror Malfoy responde com a sua voz arrastada.

– Não, eu realmente estou me envolvendo com a Srta. Granger.

"O QUE?!" foi o que muitos exclamaram. Ron e Harry levantaram revoltados com os punhos ameaçadores ignorando a ordem de Snape para que sentassem. Eu também levantei e dei alguns passos a frente com minha varinha apontada pra cara dele.

– O que você pensa que está dizendo?

– Querida... Na boa, aqui não... – os sonserinos percebendo a piada do Malfoy começaram a darem gargalhadas.

– Querida? Malfoy... Agora você assinou sua sentença de morte. – ele riu maroto.

– E a senhorita acaba de assinar sua sentença de detenção. – disse Snape às minhas costas. – E você também, Sr. Malfoy. Por ter um péssimo gosto. – mais risadas. Dino, Simas e Neville agarravam Harry e Ron para que esses não atacassem o professor.

– Eu discordo, professor... Ela realmente beija bem, sabe?

– CALA A BOCA! ISSO TUDO É MENTIRA NÓS NÃO TEMOS NADA, SEU IDIOTA!

– Não precisa me defender, Mi. Não me importo de ficar em detenção com você... – disse ele meloso. QUE MORRA!

– SEU FILHO DA PUT*!

– SENHORITA GRANGER! – gritou Snape, voltei ao normal. Percebi a merd* que tinha feito. A sala entrara em silêncio. – A senhorita realmente me surpreendeu. É claro que não mais do que o Sr. Malfoy. Achei que o senhor andasse com garotas de classe, sabe? Não com qualquer depravada que nem sabe honrar o cargo de monitora. Tsii tsii... Eu teria muita vergonha de tê-la na Grifinória, se eu fosse diretor de sua casa, Srta. Granger. Para falar a verdade, agora eu tenho vergonha de ser seu professor.

Consegue imaginar? Eu não agüentei, explodi em lágrimas e saí correndo dali. Antes ainda consegui ver a cara de fúria do Malfoy, fingida claro. Não sei por que ele se dá a esse trabalho, mas eu não tinha tempo para pensar, apenas saí correndo e me sentei na beira do lago, chorando compulsivamente.  
Eu chorava tanto, tanto. Tudo estava dando errado. Tudo por causa daquele idiota que fazia da minha vida um inferno, e ainda estava espalhando mentiras ao meu respeito. Por que? Pra que? Eu não estava agüentando. E olhar para ele doía tanto... Ainda mais agora que ele adotou esse falso ar amigável ou... _Que porr* era essa agora de gostar de mim?_

Eu nem vi às horas passarem, e Harry e Ron logo vieram ao meu encontro dizendo que estavam em detenção, pois acabaram explodindo na Sala do Snape. E que eu perdera todos os pontos da Grifinória pelo meu _pequeno_ palavrão. Agora nessa escola não se pode nem dizer a verdade... Put* que pariu! O bom é que com isso Snape parecia ter esquecido das detenções. Deve ter achado que ficar em 5º lugar (sim, porque até os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts tinham mais crédito que a gente) já era o bastante.  
Mas de tarde eu fui abordada no corredor do sétimo andar pelo moreno Jack Millinton, a única coisa boa das falecidas aulas de teatro com a louca.

– Hermione...

– Ahh, Jack... Oi. – e também o único sonserino que presta no mundo.

– Olha, eu só queria que você soubesse que eu achei ridículo o que o Snape fez, ele não presta. – e o único sonserino que detesta o Snape e o acha ridículo.

– Obrigada, Jack. Obrigada mesmo... Bem... Eu vou indo.

– Ok... – e o único sonserino com quem consigo ter uma conversa normal sem ter vontades de ofender ou azarar. – Hei, Hermione! – me chamou novamente.

– Sim...

– É... Trelawney disse para irmos até a Sala de Teatro, hoje às oito da noite

.  
– O que? Mas eu não vou mais as aulas! Só estava por causa do cargo de monitora-chefe... Que eu perdi. – _... Para aquele desgraçado!_

– É... Eu estranhei também, mas ela disse que era importante.

– Ok. E obrigada de novo, Jack, por me avisar.

– Ok... Hei, Hermione! – ele me chamou de novo. Ele riu achando graça do fato de ter me atrapalhado de novo a ir embora.

– Sim...

– Er... Eu só queria saber... Bem, te perguntar... Você e o Draco... É verdade? – meu sorriso sumiu do nada.

– Jack... Eu tenho cara de quem se envolve com serpentes? – ele riu.

– Bem, é que aquele beijo...

– JACK! Na boa... Não me lembre disso!

– Ok... Desculpe.

– Tudo bem...

– Hei, Hermione! – ele chamou novamente. Agora foi a minha vez de rir.

– Simm...

– Gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo? No próximo sábado? – eu fiquei sem fala e eu senti que o meu rosto corou. O que? O lindo e gostoso do Jack Millinton me chamando pra sair? Ahh, pára né!

– Bem... Ir? Com você? Hogsmeade?

– É. Algum problema?

– Não, nenhum...

– Vamos então?

– Claro.

– Ótimo! Até então... – e do nada ele me deu um beijo no rosto. Foi... Lindo! É, pareci que Merlin não me odeia tanto.  
Continuei meu caminho... Ou pelo menos consegui dar 3 passos.

– Millinton? Jack Millinton? Você só deve estar curtindo com a minha cara! – Malfoy simplesmente estava escondido atrás da parede ouvindo tudo. Cara, eu nem sei mais o que escrever. Acho que já escrevi todos os xingamentos existentes nesse diário.

– Você ouviu? Quem você pensa que é?

– O fato dele também ser um sonserino não te incomoda nem um pouco, não é?

– Ele é diferente e... HEI, ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

– Você não está pensando mesmo em sair com ele?

– Você não me ouviu dizendo que ia?

– Ele é um idiota pela-saco! Quer sair com você porque agora você é popular, por causa da peça!

– Você está mesmo se metendo na minha vida? DE NOVO?

– Vamos fazer um acordo: enquanto você escrever sobre mim no seu diário, eu continuo a me meter na sua vida. – disse ele com um sorrisinho, aquele sorrisinho.

– EU NÃO ESCREVO SOBRE VOCÊ! – ele me olhou lembrando que já leu o meu diário. – Bem, não escrevo mais...

– Ahh, valeu! Aposto que esse diálogo vai ocupar a página 67 do seu diário daqui a pouco. – _no coments!_

– Quer saber... Eu não tenho tempo pra ficar discutindo com você! – vi o relógio que marcava 19h45min. E comecei a ir em direção a Sala de Teatro. Mas ele veio atrás de mim me acompanhando. Respire... Apenas respire...

– A propósito... Eu não sabia que você achava o meu sorriso tão lindo assim... Mentira. É claro que eu sabia.

– Do que é que você está falando? E quer parar com essa mania agora de ficar me acompanhando pelos corredores? Não quero que me vejam mais com você! Já demos motivos demais para pensarem merd* de mim, não acha?

– Não lembra? Estava na música: _"... mas, meu Deus, é tão bonito quando o garoto sorri..."_.

– Eu não estava falando de você, Malfoy. Acorda! – disse com a espinha gelada, é claro que eu estava. Ele soltou uma risada seca.

– Tá bom... – disse debochado. – E que tal isso: _"... porque estas palavras são meu diário, gritadas bem alto para fora, e eu sei que você as usará, como você quiser..."_? É, acho que você acertou quanto a isso.

– Malfoy, eu estava falando da personagem! Mas como você é estúpido!

– É mesmo? Eu não sabia que Bella tinha um diário.

– Se eu te mandar a merd* agora, você promete ir?

– Se eu te pedir um beijo agora, você promete dar? – ele perguntou no mesmo tom debochado. Eu disse um palavrão qualquer unido a um grito histérico e tomei outro rumo apressada me afastando ainda mais daquele ser nojento. – Ahh, é mesmo... – eu ouvi a voz dele de longe e logo seus passos atrás de mim. – _Eu nunca peço permissão!_

E com isso me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo do qual eu me senti bater de frente. Senti sua respiração em cima de mim. Foi tudo muito rápido, não deu para impedir, mas então eu fui salva. A voz da louca surgiu aos nossos ouvidos, atrapalhando qualquer que fosse sua intenção.

– Meus Queridos! Vocês vieram!

– Fui obrigado! – dissemos os dois juntos. Eu já livre dos braços dele, que olhava emburrado para Sibila, e eu ainda sem ar. Caraca, foi quase... Ele quase me beijou. TEM NOÇÃO? Aquele desgraçado. 

**  
– O que ela queria, afinal? – perguntou Harry ao entrar pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda junto de Ron. Hermione fechara o diário e encostara-se na poltrona, exausta.

– Nada de mais. Nos elogiar e nos escalar para outra peça no ano que vem.

– E qual vai ser? – perguntou Ron.

– Não me interessa. Eu disse não. – Os dois riram. Hermione se levantara. – Agora eu tenho que ir.

– Para onde?

– Monitorar o castelo, esqueceram?

– Ok. Boa noite, então. – Hermione beijara os dois no rosto e saíra pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Hermione andara por todos os corredores até que ficou apenas observando a Floresta Proibida, no mesmo local em que encontrara Malfoy uma vez. _"Não lembre desse dia_!". Logo sua atenção foi roubada por uma coruja negra de olhos bem claros que pousara no seu braço estendido. _"Ai, Merlin... O que será que ele quer agora_?". Pegou o pergaminho e viu a coruja partir. Respirou pesadamente antes de abrir.

**Cara Hermione...**_(Como assim "Cara?")_  
**Lamento interromper seus pensamentos no momento...****  
****Que no caso se baseiam em mim, lógico. Mas é por uma causa justa:****  
****Reunião na minha sala agora.****  
****E eu disse AGORA!****  
****Tente não quebrar nenhuma estátua pelo caminho.****  
****Com Amor, **_(Com amor? Pro inferno com o amor dele!)_  
**Draco.**

– Reunião... – murmurou indignada.

Hermione foi até a _Elegantíssima Sala da Monitoria Chefe _no 5º andar, com a qual ela sempre sonhara ter, e bateu na porta. De lá de dentro ouviu a voz arrastada do sonserino dizendo que entrasse.

– Boa noite! – disse o loiro, relaxado na própria cadeira de couro com os pés em cima da mesa.

– Pelo visto ninguém chegou ainda.

– Essa reunião é só entre eu e você, Hermione.

– Granger! Me chame de Granger! E o que é que você quer, Malfoy? Está atrapalhando o meu trabalho.

– Eu sou o monitor–chefe, Hermione. _Eu_ supervisiono o seu trabalho.

– Ok, desisto! Me chame da merd* que quiser! – ele riu. – O que você quer, afinal?

– Temos um assunto a tratar.

– Um assunto...

– Hermione, quando é que você vai admitir que me ama?

– Pois é, eu estava pensando em fazer isso em... – fingi meditar. – Nunca! – ele respirou entediado. – Eu não tenho porque mentir para você.

– Você só está mentindo para si mesma.

– É só isso? Posso voltar pro meu trabalho?

– Na verdade tem mais uma coisa sim. Tenho que te cobrar o meu prêmio da aposta.

Finalmente os maiores medos de Hermione se concretizaram. Ela sentiu um arrepio por toda a espinha... _"Lá vem... Droga! Droga! Droga!"._

__– Muito bem. E qual seria? – ele sorriu. _"Merd*, esse sorriso ainda tem efeito sobre mim."_

– De agora em diante... Perante todos... – _medo... Muito medo. _– Seremos namorados!

Silêncio.

– Hsuahsuahsuahsuhaushaushaushaushuashuahsuahsuahsua hsuahsua...

– Não vejo onde está a graça.

– Tudo bem, Malfoy... Sem piadas.

– Não é piada.

Novamente silêncio.

– VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR DE SACANAGEM!

– Não estou, a partir de agora, somos namorados.

– HA! NUNCA!

– Foi uma posta legal, Hermione, como um voto perpétuo. Se não cumprir, você morre.

Nos encaramos, novamente em silêncio.

– Namorar você? Você pirou? Tudo bem, eu saio gritando pelo colégio todo dizendo que estou grávida do Pirraça! É, Eu faço isso amanha no café da manhã!

– Seria engraçado, mas eu não aproveitaria o bastante.

– Malfoy, nunca. Agora você passou dos limites. – Hermione dizia dividida entre a calma controlada e o estresse. - EU NUNCA TE PERDOAREI!

– Ok, eu posso conviver com isso. _As regras são: ninguém além de nós dois pode saber da aposta, devemos nos tratar como verdadeiros namorados, fará tudo o que eu mandar quanto a isso e..._

– Por quanto tempo isso?

– Até o final do ano, oras. E nem é muito tempo.

– E pra que tudo isso?

– Pra você cair na real e ver que me ama! E também pra curtir com a sua cara, lógico!

– Malfoy... Seu...

– Me chame de Draco, Mi... A partir de agora.

– E se eu disser _não_?

– Qual é, Mi, você conhece melhor do que eu as apostas mágicas.

Novo silêncio.

– Pois muito bem... _Draco_, você vai desejar nunca ter nascido! – ele respondeu apenas com sorriso cínico.

– Boa Noite, Mi. E vai ensaiando o que você vai dizer para todos amanhã. Se bem que duvido que muitos se surpreendam. Como você mesma disse: já demos motivos demais, não é?

– Isso vai ter troco, pode ter certeza!

– É, acho que você vai ter muito o que escrever agora.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: A Prisioneira da Serpente!**_

Eu estava brincando com aquela lama no meu prato que há 6 anos tentam me enganar que é mingau. Tentando ignorar as mímicas que Malfoy fazia da mesa da Sonserina para mim. Pelos gestos que ele fazia com as mãos e com a boca e com os olhos, dava pra _entender_ que ele estava se referindo a maldita aposta perpétua, prima distante do voto perpétuo. E que era melhor eu começar a _brincar_ rapidinho antes que sua paciência esgotasse e ele anulasse de vez a aposta causando assim... Ah, claro... Minha morte instantânea e bem dolorosa.

Mas como? Como simplesmente levantar da mesa da Grifinória, onde Ron e Harry já estavam me olhando suspeitamente e ir em direção a da Sonserina sem que todos pensem que não estou carregando uma bomba embaixo das vestes? Como fazer isso? Juro que preferiria comer a lama!

– Hermione. – ouvi a voz do Harry na minha frente.

– Que? – respond. Harry me olhou de modo estranho e então olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Malfoy acabara de fingir uma conversa animada com Crabbe, e novamente me olhara interrogatório.

– Por que está olhando tanto pra mesa da Sonserina? – Ron largara o garfo com tamanha força no prato que toda a mesa da Grifinória parecia agora prestar atenção na conversa.

Como fingir... Quero dizer, eu sei como fingir, infelizmente aquela cobra me ensinou, mas pra que? Se logo eles teriam de ver. Por que isso tinha de acontecer comigo? Depois de longos 5 minutos sem resposta, Harry pareceu me olhar ainda mais interrogatório e ansioso.

– Bem... Porque... Eu... Estava vendo se o Ma... Digo... Draco estava...

– Draco?! Como assim _Draco_? – merd*, já fora mais difícil do que engolir um cacto chamar aquela cobra pelo próprio nome, ou pior, primeiro nome e aquela besta ruiva ainda tinha de repetir? Sem contar que ao dizer tal nome todos na mesa pareceram levar um susto e prenderem a respiração ao mesmo tempo.

– É... Ron. Harry... Eu... – como dizer? Como dizer? Como dizer? – Estou... Bem... – eles no mínimo iam rir da minha cara. – Estou... – a cara deles ficava mais branca a cada gaguejo meu. – Hmm... Sabem aquilo que estavam espalhando sobre mim e... – não, eu não conseguiria repetir aquele nome. – Pois bem,... Nem tudo o que disseram era exatamente... Mentira. – o suco de Ron já transbordara da taça dele e ninguém parecia perceber. De repente tudo parecia tão quieto. Só a minha voz parecia ecoar naquela mesa. Olhei novamente para mesa da Sonserina, Malfoy parecia dizer _"Vem agora, senão.." _– Apenas... Mal explicada...

– Como assim? – Harry dissera como uma ameaça, eu engoli seco.

– É... Como eu vou explicar?! – comecei a rir do meu pânico. Malfoy começara contar nos dedos... 1.. – Ahh... – 2... – Depois falamos sobre isso. Agora eu preciso... – e dizendo isso me levantei da mesa num movimento só e fui em passos rápidos até a mesa da Sonserina, sabendo que todas as cabeças me seguiam como se fossem presas ao meu pescoço, antes que Malfoy dissesse "3" e desse um risinho superior ao me ver indo até ele e deixando um Ron dizendo "Precisa o que? Aonde você vai?".

Com meus pensamentos trabalhando desesperadamente e registrando cada rosto e comentário virado para mim enquanto passava, levei um susto ao ver que já estava na mesa da Sonserina e de frente para _Draco_. Fiquei só por um tempo olhando pra ele com tamanha fúria sabendo que todos ali estavam me olhando, inclusive os professores e aquele aborto idiota que fala com gatos. Ele me encarava com fingida curiosidade e ao ver que eu nada conseguia dizer me pressionou.

– Sim? – eu o olhei com ainda mais raiva. – Hermione? – todos novamente prenderam a respiração de susto mais uma vez e ao mesmo tempo.

– É... – Merlin! Como era difícil! – Draco... – pela terceira vez aquele Salão prendera a respiração e ainda pude ouvir algo de metal caindo com força na mesa da Grifinória, e eu tinha certa suspeita que o culpado era Ron. – Eu... Bem... Bom Dia. – ele sorriu, e quando ele levantou tenho certeza que todos pensaram que ele ia me azarar.

– Bom dia. – ele disse sorrindo e bem gentil, e o mais odioso e asqueroso aconteceu: ele depositou um beijo de leve na minha boca. Consegui ouvir outro objeto metálico caindo na mesa da Grifinória e agora tinha uma suspeita que o culpado era Harry. Todos pareceram petrificar. Eu respirava com dificuldade e meus olhos ardiam de raiva. Ele sorrira e eu nunca o odiei tanto em toda a minha vida. Pegou na minha mão e me indicou os lugares na mesa. – Senta comigo? – dessa vez eu o olhava com desespero pedindo secretamente para que me livrasse disso.

– Na verdade... Eu não estou com fome. – ele me olhou ligeiramente chateado. – Só vim pra falar contigo mesmo. Eu já vou. Tenho que ir a Biblio...

– Não mesmo! Chega de não comer pelas manhãs. Senta logo e come... E vocês? O que estão olhando? – disse me puxando pra sentar ao seu lado.

– Draco... O que _ela_ está fazendo aqui? – disse uma Pansy Parkinson balançando sarcasticamente os cabelos negros.

– _Ela_... – disse ele – Está tomando café com o namorado. – ela riu. Eu só olhava pros meus dedos entrelaçados no meu colo.

– Mas o Weasley está na mesa da casa dele...

– O Weasley não é namorado dela. – disse ele mais estressado e senti meu coração dar um salto mortal pra trás de medo. – O namorado dela sou eu.

– O que? – disse ela debochada. – A sangue-ruim? – Malfoy levantara revoltado da mesa assustando a idiota, mas nada me ofendia naquele momento, nem aquele teatro dele... Nada. Eu só estava preocupada com o que a minha gente estava pensando, as pessoas que eu gosto,... De que me importa o que aqueles sonserinos idiotas pensam de mim? Eles em nada me acrescentam. Agora... Harry... Ron... A Grifinória... Céus!

– Ouça bem, Pansy, porque eu só vou repetir uma vez! Nunca mais se dirija a Hermione desse jeito, senão terá de se ver comigo. Ela é minha namorada! E é bom vocês irem se acostumando com a idéia! – e com uma última olhada ameaçadora pros sonserinos, saiu da mesa me puxando pela mão. – Vamos, Mi. – e fomos de mãos dadas para fora do Salão, e eu não sei porque não tropeçamos e quebramos os dentes no piso frio de Hogwarts, uma vez que todos os pares de olhos estavam grudados na gente. – Admita... Você nunca teve tanta atenção como agora. – disse ele muito animado, uma vez que estávamos sozinhos do lado de fora. – Foi incrível! Você viu a cara do Potter?

A cara do Potter? Céus! Que ele não escute meus pensamentos, mas de que interessa a cara do Potter ou de qualquer indivíduo ali? E a minha? Eu parecia que acabara de sair de dentro de um filme de terror. Era humilhante ver o modo como eu estava sendo dominada daquele jeito na frente de todo mundo! O que? Eu ainda não tinha encarado a realidade! Não tinha absorvido totalmente a situação. O que realmente significava perder uma aposta pra aquela serpente maldita! ATÉ ELE ME BEIJAR! ELE ME BEIJOU! NA FRENTE DE TODOS! DE NOVO! TEVE CORAGEM DE ROÇAR AQUELA BOCA NOJENTA DESGRAÇADA NA MINHA! E EU NÃO PUDE FAZER NADA! É A MESMA COISA QUE COMEÇAREM A CORTAS SEUS PÉS E VOCÊ NÃO PODER PEDIR SOCORRO!

Foi então que olhando pros jardins desertos de Hogwarts, enquanto ele ria vitorioso ao meu lado, que eu comecei a entender o que estava acontecendo, tudo que realmente estava acontecendo ali. Nada foi por acaso, era um plano... Muito bem planejado!

O que eu mais queria desde que ele me beijara na peça era me vingar dele, mas acabou que ele é quem está se vingando de mim! Não! Parece que _todos_ estão se vingando de mim! Meu estômago estava começando a rodar e eu comecei a sentir uma angústia! Ele arrumou um jeito de não apenas me enfurecer, mas sim enfurecer a todos que eu amo! E pior. Fazer com que estes não consigam olhar na minha cara de raiva e de vergonha, pensarem mal de mim! Ele está fazendo todos se afastarem de mim, até que reste apenas ele como consolo e eu fosse correndo implorar pra que ele goste de mim de verdade... Enfim admitir que eu o amo ou coisa do tipo. Está entendendo? Ele armou uma armadilha para mim! Da qual até meus heróis se recusarão ou não poderão me salvar! EU VIREI A PRISIONEIRA DELE! PUT* QUE PARIU QUE COBRA INTELIGENTE!

– Por que está me olhando assim, Hermione? – perguntou ele recuperando fôlego de tanto rir e eu com a esperança que tal ataque de riso matasse ele.

– Já chega, Malfoy. – eu disse, com calma.

– Draco! – ele me corrigiu.

– Eu renuncio... O que você quer que eu faça? Eu faço qualquer coisa pra você me libertar disso. Já se divertiu como queria.

– Não! – ele disse animado. – Nem cheguei perto!

– Você é a pessoa mais canalha, falsa e escrota que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer! – eu disse sentindo uma lágrima escorrer, mas enxugando rapidamente. Ele pareceu realmente se abalar com isso. Ficou sério e se aproximou de mim.

– Você não me conhece, Hermione. E não vai estar livre até realmente conhecer!

Pra que? Explodi, lógico. Os acontecimentos daquela semana estavam transbordando dentro de mim. Meus neurônios há dias planejando uma rebelião, meu coração brincando de esconde-esconde comigo, todos estavam curtindo com a minha cara! E parecia que eu não tinha a lealdade nem da minha mão que se recusava por algum motivo idiota e desesperador de pegar aquela maldita varinha e amaldiçoá-lo com o belíssimo, lendário, tão falado, tão esperado, incrível, útil, maravilhoso, estupendo e magicamente perfeito CRUCIO! Eu simplesmente não conseguia me conter mais!

– Te conhecer? – eu disse aos prantos. Me matem! – Será que eu não te conheço? Ao meu ver você sempre foi aquele menino idiota que nunca se garantiu sozinho! Que infelizmente cresceu com o pior tipo de gente que poderia ter arrumado! Que te ensinou apenas como abusar dos outros e ser um completo babaca! Você é cruel como o seu pai! É nojento e sádico como qualquer outro comensal! Se acha esperto, mas vai cair no choro quando perceber no que realmente se meteu!

– Você nada sabe sobre os comensais! – disse ele engolindo seco.

– Estou Falando de mim! É de mim que você deveria ter medo! Você acha que eu sou idiota! Que finalmente me prendeu na sua teia e vai fazer de mim gato e sapato! Mas é claro que você pensaria assim. Você é um garoto idiota que se alimenta de bosta e pisa em todos que vê na sua frente! Se acha o cara mais lindo de Hogwarts, mas na verdade não passa de uma grande piada do mundo mágico! – nessa hora eu ri debochada, mas não conseguia parar de chorar mesmo assim. – Sempre querendo superar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu! Sempre querendo chamar atenção! Sempre querendo ser o maioral! Sempre tentando atrapalhar a vida alheia! – cheguei perto dele murmurando mais desafiadora. – Sempre querendo ser amado, não é?

– E vou ser, Hermione... Por você! – disse ele ainda com aquele sorriso maroto e vitorioso como se de alguma forma estivesse se divertindo com isso! Pro inferno! Por que afinal ele tinha de falar tão rouco e confiante até que minha espinha vibrasse como um celular? Mas esse pequeno detalhe não me atrapalharia. Ignorei o comentário delirante dele.

– Sempre querendo ser Harry Potter. Mas você nunca vai conseguir nada disso! Porque como eu disse: você não presta! Você não passa de uma serpente invejosa! E eu teria pena de você se não estivesse jurando agora pra mim mesma me vingar de você e dedicar a minha vida para destruir a sua até que você escreva pro Profeta Diário pedindo desculpa a população mágica por ser tão anormal uma vez que bebeu esterco de basilisco e mijo de hipogrifo quando bebê. Você. É. Um. Nada! Eu odeio você! Mais do que qualquer coisa ou qualquer um! E olhar pra você me dá nojo! Pois você além de tudo isso, não enxerga que você não passa de você mesmo! Mais um perdido no mundo, mais um esperando pra ser salvo, mais um prestes a dedicar a sua vida às Artes das Trevas, pois é a única coisa que você entende! Você nasceu pra ser usado! E sempre será! Seja por Voldemort, seja por qualquer outro bruxo das trevas, pois você nem forças tem pra dizer "não" para um bruxo idiota... Seu caráter é fraco! Como todos do seu tipo! Não acho que exista nada melhor de você para conhecer.

E assim me afastei, respirando fundo, e quando o fiz percebi que chorei mais compulsivamente, como se respirar fosse a coisa mais difícil de se fazer. Nunca me senti tão enojada como naquele momento. Nunca percebi o quanto eu poderia ser cruel daquele jeito, e chorei mais ainda ao ver no que eu me transformara. E o odiava ainda mais por isso.

Vi que ele não tirava os olhos de mim e parecia observar minha reação, da qual as tentativas de se tornar mais serena e confiante foram totalmente fracassadas. Ele respirou pesadamente e começou a vir em passos fracos até mim. E num gesto irritante me ofereceu um lencinho branco com o brasão da Sonserina. Eu franzi o cenho totalmente desconcertada. É lógico que ele era drogado! Eu acabara de arrasar com ele. Eu acabei pegando o lenço num gesto grosso e impaciente.

– Sabe, você tem realmente uma idéia muita errada de mim. – Mas que merda namoral! Eu aturo ele me xingando, mas isso não. Isso é insuportável! Esse gesto falso , fingido dele, esse jeito totalmente desarmado me derruba completamente. Comecei a chorar mais ainda. Mas que droga, alguém tem uma rolha? – Mas entendo que eu fiz por onde, pra você pensar tudo isso. Mas você vai ver...

– EU NÃO QUERO VER NADA! SEJA DO JEITO QUE VOCÊ QUISER! POR QUE AFINAL SE IMPORTA TANTO COM O QUE EU ACHO?

– Porque eu te amo!

– VAI A MERDA, MALFOY! – eu disse revoltada, deixando ele pra trás, eu não agüentava tudo aquilo. E eu falando sério com ele! Prefiro ouvir ele me xingar do que ouvir ele dizer que me ama. Senti um puxão no meu braço e dessa vez ele realmente estava aborrecido!

– Mas você se esqueceu de um detalhe nessa biografia, Hermione. Eu nunca me dou por vencido! E é melhor ir se acostumando com a idéia, porque eu não vou te libertar! Agora terá de conviver com o monstro que sempre desprezou e ver como é torturante se apaixonar por algo que odeia.

– EU NÃO VOU ME APAIXONAR POR VOCÊ! – ele riu.

– Acho que já apostamos isso. – disse me soltando e subindo as escadas.

Pelo menos tinha um lado bom disso tudo: eu realmente não precisei encontrá-lo de novo aquela manhã.

Local: _Masmorras_. Acusada: _eu._ Culpado_: serpente loira, à direita (sorrindo confiante como se nunca houvesse gritado comigo esta manhã) indicando o lugar ao seu lado._ Acusadores: _todos os demais_. Ser com paciência se esgotando: _Severo Seboso Snape_. Ser ameaçador: _Ron Weasley_. Ser de total incompreensão, tristeza, raiva e ansiedade e dono de beleza esplêndida: corpo perfeito, olhos lindos e pensamentos de total fúria para mim: _Harry Potter._ Ser que parece me olhar com segundas intenções: _Jack Millinton._ Seres prestes a me atacar: _Bitches da Sonserina e algumas garotas da Grifinória._ Motivo: _desconhecido._

Chances de sair ilesa da sala: _com a sorte que tenho tido esse ano... 0,3. Com o amor que Merlin tem por mim: 0,1._ Chances de eu sair da sala sem quebrar nada: _0,7._ Chances de eu sair da sala sem dar uma porrada na face daquele loiro desgraçado: _0._ Chances de eu sair da sala sem mandar Snape com o olhar superior dele para um lugar que nunca pega sol: _mínimas_. Chances de eu me apaixonar pelo _Draco_: _ha-ha-ha, essa foi boa. _

Chances de eu finalmente tomar coragem e ir me sentar com Harry (que parece estar contanto até 3 pra vir me puxar pelo braço até ele enquanto eu me decido): _ahh, bem que eu gostaria_. Chances de eu me jogar da Torre de Astronomia depois da aula: _80%._ Chances de eu entrar pra um convento caso _Draco _me dê outro beijo: _eu mato ele primeiro._ Chances de eu virar realmente uma garota problemática e traumatizada após esses acontecimentos: _100%._ Chances de eu dar uma porrada no Crabbe que está com um olhar suspeito para as minhas pernas: _75%_. Chances de eu sair correndo chorando da sala: eu _tenho feito muito isso ultimamente._ Chances de eu parar com essa droga de chances e ir direto ao assunto: _ok, parei._

– A senhorita está presa a algum feitiço, Srta. Granger? – eu reuni minha pouca sanidade e preferi não responder. Fui então para o local indicado pelo meu mais novo _namorado_. Ele sorriu, lógico, e o vi ainda olhar pra Harry e Ron vitorioso enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado. Pra completar ele pegou na minha mão e me puxou de leve em direção ao seu rosto.

– _Se aproxime mais um centímetro e eu acabo com suas esperanças de procriação_. – foi tudo que pude murmurar pra ele no momento. Ele pareceu não querer abusar da sorte de ter conseguido segurar minha mão sem se queimar.

– Temos que conversar sobre isso, sabe? Até onde eu sei namorados se beijam.

– E até onde eu sei, eu não sou Ofidioglota! Então pára de se dirigir a mim, pois eu só quero assistir a aula. – ele respirara fundo e voltara sua atenção para a aula. E me esquecendo totalmente de que dividia a sala com um ser nomeado Severo Seboso Snape, respirei mais aliviada. MAS SERÁ QUE ALGUM DIA EU PODEREI TER UMA AULA DE POÇÕES EM PAZ?

– Senhor Malfoy, o senhor por acaso está sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius? – eu tentando ignorar a realidade: _como é mesmo aquela música da Xuxa? Tudo pode ser, se quiser será, sonhos sempre vêm pra quem sonhar..._

– Não, professor. Por quê? – a realidade presente não é importante: _... Tudo pode ser, só basta acreditar, tudo que tiver que ser... Será... _

__– Por quê? O senhor vem tido um comportamento muito estranho... Por começar por andar se envolvendo com _ela_.

– Estamos namorando! –Aliás pra quê prestar atenção em conversas alheias quando se pode evitar brigas simplesmente cantando uma música na cabeça: _... TUDO QUE EU FIZER, EU VOU TENTAR MELHOR DO QUE JÁ FIZ, ESTEJA O MEU DESTINO ONDE ESTIVER, EU VOU TENTAR A SORTE E SER FELIZ..._

– Namorando... Isso é verdade, Srta. Granger? Pensei ter ouvido ontem você negar totalmente algum tipo de envolvimento com o Sr. Malfoy... Quando no lugar dele, eu que tentaria desesperadamente negar. – Lembre-se tudo que for dito será usado contra você: _... TUDO O QUE EU QUISER O CARA LÁ DE CIMA VAI ME DAR, ME DÁ TODA CORAGEM QUE PUDER, __QUE NÃO ME FALTEM FORÇAS PRA LUTAR__!..._

– Ahh, professor. Todo casal tem suas briguinhas... Não é, Mi? –Eles não estão falando de mim. Eu não me chamo Mi: _... VAMOS COM VOCÊ, NÓS SOMOS INVENCÍVEIS PODE CRER, TODOS SOMOS UM E JUNTOS NÃO EXISTE MAL NENHUM..._

– Bem, nesse caso... Me decepcionei seriamente com você, Draco. Mas vamos a aula. Que isso está me deixando meio enjoado. –Comentários ofensivos são como presentes, se eu não aceitar, não é meu, disse Budda: _... O SONHO ESTÁ NO AR, O AMOR ME FAZ CANTAR... _– Srta. Granger, espero que você tenha feito o dever que eu passei na última aula ou será que ficou ocupada demais namorando? _– ... LUA DE CRISTAL, QUE ME FAZ SONHAR FAZ DE MIM ESTRELA QUE EU JÁ SEI BRILHAR. LUA DE CRISTAL NOVA DE PAIXÃO FAZ DA MINHA VIDA CHEIA DE EMOÇÃO...!_

– SENHORITA GRANGER!

– SIM, XUXA! DIGO... PROFESSOR! – algumas gargalhadas explodiram em minhas costas.

– Do que foi que a senhorita me chamou?

– De professor... Professor... – eu respondi já soando frio.

– Você se acha muito espertinha não é mesmo, Srta. Granger? Com certeza deve estar achando que tem esse direito, uma vez que agora está namorando um Sonserino rico e de boa família. Deve achar que isso está te dando alguma _popularidade_. – QUER TROCAR DE LUGAR COMIGO? Como ele podia ser tão ignorante?

– Professor, não fale com minha namorada desse jeito.

– Não preciso que me defenda... – disse baixo pra serpente ao meu lado.

– Orgulhosa, Srta. Granger?... E o que será que seus tão leais amiguinhos acham desse namoro, hein? – _OHHH Agora mudamos o show. BEM VINDOS AO: DISCUTA SEU NAMORO COM SEVERO SEBOSO SNAPE! NO PROGRAMA DE HOJE: O QUE SEUS TÃO LEAIS AMIGUINHOS ACHAM DESSE NAMORO?_

– Sempre achei que eles tinham certa diferença com o Sr. Malfoy, mas a senhorita pelo visto... – olhou para Harry – Gosta de rapazes com uma certa _fama_ , não é mesmo? –_ ... LUA DE MINGAU, QUE ME FAZ CHORAR... COMO É MESMO A PORR* DA MÚSICA?_

– O que será que o Sr. Malfoy viu na senhorita? Achei que a única coisa realmente visível fosse seus... _Chama isso de cabelo_? – RANHOSO, EXEMPLO CAPILAR DE HOGWARTS! – Ou será que você anda fazendo alguma poção do amor ilegal?

– Se for uma poção do amor então é uma poção realmente bem feita, sabe? – disse o Sr. Malfoy... lógico. Sem comentários.

– Eu não duvido nada. A Srta. Granger tem um gosto estranho para amigos, mas agora vejo que o senhor é que tem um gosto estranho para namoradas. – ... _O AMOR ME FAZ TUDO O QUE EU QUISER, PORQUE TUDO PODE SER..._

– Pensando em arrumar uma namorada, professor? – perguntou _Draco _naturalmente. Não consegui me segurar. Caí numa gargalhada descontrolada, que foi acompanhada por muitos. Snape ficou roxo.

– Seu senso de humor é muito interessante, Sr. Malfoy. – disse ele secamente.

– Interessantíssimo! – eu completei não me agüentando. Draco rira.

– E o que mais você acha de interessante nele, Hemione? – merd*. Era a voz de Harry. E muito acusadora para o meu gosto. Parei de rir na mesma hora. – Ou agora além de te ensinar a mentir ele te ensina piadas também?

– Potter, na boa. Ceninhas de ciúmes não vão comover a minha namorada. –

– Acho que eu conheço melhor a sua namorada do que você mesmo, Malfoy. – eu não estou ouvindo, não estou ouvindo!

– É mesmo? Mas quem beija ela sou eu, Potter!

– Essa história está muito mal explicada, isso sim... Hermione odeia você. –

– Você acha mesmo?! Então eu quero que ela continue me odiando assim pelo resto da vida. –Sem Problemas!

– O que foi que você fez com ela? – eu me recusava a olhar qualquer um dos dois. A musiquinha da Xuxa estava bem mais acolhedora... Era da Xuxa, não era?... Harry apontando a varinha, Snape simplesmente assistindo... Com certeza as aulas de Poções andam muito interessantes..

– Eu a conquistei, Potter. Coisa que você não conseguiu fazer! – Me conquistou! HAAAHAHAHA que cínico!

– De ontem pra hoje? Tá bom...

– Eu sou realmente um homem de muitos talentos. – Ameaças, chantagem, cinismo, manipulação...

–Você é um idiota, isso sim! Hermione? Você não tem nada a dizer? – Respondi telepaticamente "eu tenho, mas me levaria a morte" e um sorrisinho irônico.

– Por que você não se conforma, Potter? Vai entrar em crise só porque eu consegui em um dia o que você não conseguiu em 6 anos? – Lógico, hora do 2º passatempo favorito de Malfoy, humilhar Harry.

– Você não conseguiu coisa nenhuma... Ela não ama você! – APOIADO!

– Pelo o que eu ouvi na Ala Hospitalar... Ela não ama você! – Merda! filhadaputa tem boa memória.

– Você anda ouvindo demais, mas não sabe de absolutamente nada...

– Creio que sei mais do que você... – se formos levar em conta que ele teve uma fonte de notícias muito boa... _Meu Diário_!

– Você nunca vai conseguir conhecer a Hermione como eu conheço. O que nós temos você nunca vai ter. – falando comigo mesma: concentre-se na música na sua cabeça Hermione!

– O que _nós_ temos é que você nunca vai ter... E se não me engano, você bem que implorou. –

– CHEGA! – vi Snape se pronunciar pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, uma vez que Harry ia partir pra cima de Draco. Por que atrapalhou? Com sorte este morria. – Todos para seus lugares, agora mesmo! Ou a senhorita tem alguma coisa a dizer, Srta. Granger? – disse debochado.

– Tenho... É a aula de Poções mais longa da minha vida. – disse simplesmente e o incrível é que teve gente que achou engraçado. Que senso de humor!  
E realmente foi a aula de Poções mais longa da minha vida, mas depois disso não teve mais brigas e eu ainda me atrevia a olhar para Harry de vez em quando, mas agora era ele que parecia não querer olhar pra mim. E isso estava me desesperando. Só de imaginar que teria de encontrá-los sozinha no Salão Comunal mais tarde...

– Você não devia ter dito aquelas coisas, Draco! – eu disse baixo pra ele enquanto fazíamos nossa poção. – Sua briga é apenas comigo.

– Errado. Não quero mais brigas entre a gente, Hermione. Agora somos namorados. – respondeu ele colocando as raízes cortadas dentro do caldeirão.

– Quer parar de ficar repetindo isso?!

– O que? Que somos namorados? Somos namorados! Somos namorados! Somos namorados! – disse ele rindo da minha cara.

– Você realmente não tem medo do que vai acontecer depois que essa aposta acabar? Você estará muito ferrado na minha mão!

– Se meus cálculos estiverem certos, quando a aposta acabar eu já terei ganho outra... Pois você já vai ter admitido que me ama.

– Colocaram seu cérebro ao contrário...

– Escuta. Como essa é a nossa única aula do dia juntos... – graças a merlin! – Quero que me espere na sua última aula antes do almoço. Vamos almoçar juntos.

– E se eu não tiver fome?

– Eu tiro 50 pontos da Grifinória!

– Ok, vou estar faminta. Agora me dê isso e deixa que eu corto! – disse puxando a faca de prata e as raízes vermelhas.

– Não se esqueça que tem que monitorar o castelo hoje...

– Não precisa ficar me lembrando das minhas obrigações!

– Espero que eu não tenha que ficar te lembrando das suas obrigações de namorada também. – bati com força a faca na mesa, chamando a atenção de todos, então me virei pra cobra e disse baixo.

– Não abusa da minha paciência. – mas o filho da mãe sem avisar nem nada me dera um estalindo! Que desgraçado! Essas merdas já estavam me irritando. Eu ia reclamar, mas ele fizera sinal pra que eu ficasse quieta, me lembrando novamente a aposta! – Seu desgraçado! Imbecil! Estúpido! Babaca! Não pode ficar me beijando toda hora!

– Lógico que eu posso! E foi só um estalinho porque estamos em aula e não seria legal se... – ele pareceu meditar por um momento. – Quer saber? Dane-se!

E me puxou pela cintura grudando os lábios nos meus, com força, com desejo. Que ódio! Eu tentei debater, mas do nada o chão pareceu sumir, meu corpo esquentar, meu estômago parecia ter criado asas e agora estava arrumando um jeito de se livrar do meu corpo. Meu coração começou uma ópera no meu peito. Parecia que tudo ia explodir. O beijo do desgraçado era bom. Que droga, mas tenho que admitir...

Ele me deixa fora de foco e eu sei que isso não são coisas que uma garota sensata deva escrever... Mas eu não sou uma garota sensata agora, pois estou sendo atormentada pelas lembranças que me tiraram de órbita. Como aquele idiota beija bem... Puta* que pariu! E ele só tinha encostado seus lábios em mim ainda! Tentou aprofundar o beijo, o que com um pouco de sanidade que eu consegui reunir naquele momento tentei impedir, mas era praticamente impossível. A mão dele na minha cintura me puxando pra perto... A outra no meu rosto não me permitindo fugir... SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM ESTAVA VENDO E IA INTERROMPER AQUILO? EU NÃO ESTAVA NAS MINHAS MELHORES CONDIÇÕES EMOCIONAS PARA TAL PROEZA, SABE? Sentir a respiração dele ali estava me deixando tonta! Respiração sufocante e finalmente... Infelizmente, quero dizer... Ele conseguiu passagem. Eu tentei enquanto pude, mas quando dei por mim já era um beijo forte, sufocante, apaixonado... (Hermione apaga a palavra com raiva), um beijo de arrepiar. E eu não conseguia não corresponder... ERA IMPOSSÍVEL! O beijo não acabava. Tinha vontade própria. Eu esqueci que precisava respirar. Tudo começava a queimar ao meu redor. Eu era a prisioneira mais infeliz do mundo mágico.

Como fazem uma coisa dessas comigo?! Não é justo. Aquilo estava me deixando louca já. E então eu lembrei que provavelmente 50 cabeças estavam assistindo aquilo, incluindo Harry, Ron e o Seboso. Mas não tinha como parar. O coração dele batia violentamente contra a palma da minha mão, parecia que eu o estava segurando. Foi quando eu pensei que íamos morrer de falta de ar ali que nos afastamos aos poucos... As bocas, quero dizer. Porque os corpos continuavam imóveis. Respirávamos desesperadamente um em cima do outro. Caraca! Eu estava reaprendendo a respirar... Eu tinha esquecido.

Agora eu me permitia reparar nos detalhes daquele acontecimento, como os dedos dele entre meus cabelos, massageando-os; minha mão ainda no seu peito sentindo seu coração; nossas testas encostadas; minha outra mão perdida sozinha mal encostada ao seu pescoço; a outra mão dele na minha cintura, que cada movimento, por menor que fosse deixava mais uma onda de arrepios... Era tudo tão lindo, tão perfeito que chega a ser uma ofensa, porque foi com a pessoa errada. O único problema ali era ele. Era que se tratava de Draco Malfoy, o ser que eu mais detestava no universo e que para ele aquele foi só mais um gesto para contrariar, para se vingar, para mostrar o quanto ele é superior. Para se gabar diante de Harry e Ron. Tudo o que eu queria era largá-lo e dar um tapa na cara dele, mas o seu perfume estava me deixando louca, não deixando eu me afastar. Seu hálito de menta me atraindo ainda mais,... Mas é lógico que eu não ia cair nessa de novo. E sua respiração rouca... Merlin! Eu não presto! Que filha da put* eu sou, que não consigo nem manter minha fuça afastada da fuça do ser que eu mais desprezo no mundo!

Senti as palavras se formarem na minha boca e saírem com muita dificuldade. Era difícil manter o raciocínio com ele ali tão perto de mim. Céus! Nem com o Harry eu me sentia assim.

– Nunca. Mais. Faça. Is-so. – eu disse em meio a respiração. Ele deixou escapar uma risadinha que só fez aumentar minha tensão. EU ESTAVA SENDO MARCADA A FERRO!

– 50 pontos a menos para a Grifinória e 20 pontos a menos para a Sonserina. – houve muitos protestos às palavras de Snape, ele estava em choque.

Foi então que eu e Draco nos endireitamos nos nossos lugares. Eu roxa. Draco não parecia se afetar com o comentário do professor, mantinha um ar mais calmo e satisfeito, e um pequeno risinho abobado irritante que não queria sair do rosto dele. Um risinho típico de... Me atrevi a olhar para Harry. Ele tinha a cabeça baixa, a franja sombriamente caída sob os olhos, e Ron tinha o punho fechado, nem cheguei a olhar para ele diretamente. A expressão de Harry me fizera mal, me fizera entender o quanto aquele loiro não prestava... O quanto ele estava fazendo as pessoas que eu amo sofrer. E conseqüentemente... Eu sofrer. Mas que beijo...

– Se vocês acham mais interessante se agarrarem do que prestar atenção na aula, não vejo porque continuarem dentro de sala.. – nem eu nem Draco respondemos. Eu realmente pensei sobre o assunto. Tanto porque Snape estava num tom estranhamente desesperado, como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. – De qualquer forma... A turma está dispensada.

– A aula de Poções mais longa da minha vida. – deixei escapar antes de sair da sala. No corredor Draco me virara pra ele com um sorriso gentil no rosto... Será que ele esqueceu que eu odeio ele?

– Nos vemos na hora do almoço. – e assim me dera mais um beijo...

E meus sentidos não tinham voltado totalmente. Que porr* é essa? Deu pra ficar me beijando direto agora? Só o que me faltava. Aquela mesma sensação, porém nova... Difícil de explicar. Era forte. Sugava meu pulmão pra algum lugar. Senti seu rosto mudar de posição sem exatamente separar os lábios... Era torturante. Dava vontade de sair gritando coisas que eu sei que não sinto e nunca vou sentir nem que a vida humana dependa disso. E antes de separar ainda deu uma pequena mordidinha no meu lábio inferior.. Put* que pariu! Ele tinha o meu manual de instruções? Como deixar Hermione Granger totalmente louca?! Agora eu entendo porque ele é tão confiante... (depois do que eu vou escrever agora ele realmente nunca mais poderá chegar 3 metros perto desse diário), _ele sabe._

– Por um momento... Eu realmente achei que estava tendo um pesadelo, mas vocês realmente estão juntos. – meu mundo desabou. Virei e vi Harry com aquele olhar magoado, terrivelmente magoado. Eu quis morrer. Engoli seco, tentando arrumar as palavras certas.

– Harry... – o começo não foi tão ruim. – Se eu pudesse explicar... Eu... Eu sei que isso é inesperado, mas eu preciso que você confie em mim.

– Mas _ele_? Hermione... Eu achei que você odiasse ele!

– E odeio!

– Poxa, você demonstra isso de um jeito estranho.

– Confia em mim. – Supliquei.

– Como? Você não escondia nada de mim.

– Harry, por favor! Confia em mim! Eu tenho os meus motivos!

– Ele não pode estar te obrigando, pode? – ele riu nervoso. – Não tem como! – eu senti meus olhos arderem e ele respirar pesadamente. – Eu preciso ir pra aula... – se despediu. Ele ainda com aquele olhar magoado. Se ele não estivesse indo para Adivinhação e eu para Estudo dos Trouxas eu me sentiria magoada, mas agora pensando no assunto... E se fossemos para mesma aula? Ele iria querer a minha companhia? Eu fico tentando pensar em algo realmente grave que eu fiz ao Malfoy pra ele estar me fazendo pagar desse jeito... Mas não consigo pensar em nada que realmente pode ter afetado ele todos esses anos, vindo de mim, sério. Ele sempre me desprezou!

O resto do meu dia não foi nada emocionante. As aulas que eu normalmente assisto com os meninos, preferi sentar com Lilá, dando a Harry e Ron um pouco mais de espaço para formularem qualquer idéia, por mais malévola que seja, sobre mim. Eu mereço. Mas sentar ao lado de Lilá não foi assim tão agradável. Uma vez que só me fazia perguntas sobre Malfoy. Mas para essas perguntinhas eu já tinha uma musiquinha da Xuxa preparada na cabeça.

Draco estava me esperando, como prometido, do lado de fora da sala na hora do almoço. Ele sorriu e me roubou um outro beijo nada tímido. E todo o meu corpo começou a entrar em transe de novo. Eu estava sem ação. Eu não podia reagir. Ele que mandava. E eu era sua prisioneira. Eu tentava pensar em um meio de escapar dessa aposta maldita, mas não achava nenhum e parecia que alguns dos beijos que ele dava eram para me tirar mesmo o raciocínio e não conseguir encontrar uma saída.

De mãos dadas íamos até o Salão Principal. Ele praticamente apertando a minha, já que eu a segurava de má vontade. Má não, péssima.

– Qual parte do 'nunca mais faça isso' você não entendeu? – eu disse depois de um tempo. Ele jogou os cabelos pra trás de modo desleixado.

– Namorados se beijam.

– Não acha baixo ficar me obrigando a isso?

– Você não desiste nunca? Eu não vou te libertar! – eu parei na frente dele nervosa.

– Não pode ficar brincando com os sentimentos dos outros assim! – ele sorriu.

– Quer dizer que estou mexendo com os seus sentimentos?

– Quer que eu me apaixone por você, mas a cada minuto eu te odeio mais! Não se ganha o coração de ninguém forçadamente, Draco!

– Pode argumentar o quanto quiser! – disse ele voltando a andar.

– Pois que seja! Eu não vou mais deixar você me beijar!

– Deixar? Você não tem que deixar nada! – ele disse vindo em minha direção, mas eu o empurrei. Ele riu. – Não me faça dar a aposta por vencida.

– Nada de beijos!

– Pois quanto mais você reclamar mais eu vou te beijar!

– Como ass... – mas tarde mais, ele já havia me empurrado contra a parede e me beijado e foi tudo aquilo de novo. – Seu idiota! Babaca! – mas aí ele me beijara de novo! – Pára com is.. – me beijara de novo e agora eu tentava bater nele. – Pára, Dra... – me beijara de novo. – Seu... Tá bom, tá bom. Não reclamo mais! – eu disse antes que ele me beijasse de novo.

E aquela mania idiota de ter vontade de chorar já estava começando a me aborrecer. Ele estava me tratando realmente como uma égua que ele estava disposto a domar. Como eu o odiava. Como eu o odiava. Eu precisava arrumar um jeito de escapar dessa o mais rápido possível!

No Salão Principal a gente meio que fico indeciso pra que mesa ir. Até mesmo Malfoy parecia não querer ir pra mesa da Sonserina.

– Eu que não volto pra aquele antro de cobras. – eu disse a ele.

– Tudo bem. Vamos pegar algumas coisas e comer em outro lugar. – O QUE FICAR SOZINHA COM O MALFOY?

– Não, tudo bem! Tudo bem! Vamos pra mesa! Até que eles são bem simpáticos. – eu disse tentando puxar ele de volta.

– Você acha que eu sou trouxa? – realmente, eu conseguia pensar em um milhão de xingamentos pra ele, mas trouxa não era um deles. Afinal a trouxa da história estava sendo eu.

Fomos comer sob uma árvore de frente para o lago. Muito romântico pro meu gosto, mas eu ali ao ar puro, sentada na graminha de frente pra ele com o almoço ali em cima de uma toalha, naquele ambiente suave com a água do lago tão tranqüilizadora, só conseguia pensar em eu afogando o Malfoy dentro dele. Isso fez com que eu desse um ligeiro sorrisinho que ele percebeu.

– No que está pensando?

– Agora também tenho que compartilhar meus pensamentos com você? – eu respondi grossa. Ele respirou aborrecido.

– Olha, nem todas as nossas conversas precisam ser brigas.

– Pra começar, Draco,... Não devia haver conversas! – e sem falar mais nada me servi de um pouco da comida. Afinal eu estava morrendo de fome.

– Realmente. Não precisamos conversar muito. Desde que eu possa te be...

– Nada de beijos! A aposta diz que temos que ser namorados na frente dos outros, não fala nada sobre sermos namorados de verdade enquanto estamos a sós.

Ele pareceu ter perdido o pomo de ouro pra Harry com uma bela cara revoltada e eu adorei. Isso bastou pra passarmos o almoço em silêncio, ele bem mal humorado. Depois disso a cobra disse que ia me buscar no final da próxima aula, aproveitando pra me beijar na frente dos outros antes de eu entrar na sala. Vingativo. Me buscar depois da aula?! Como se eu não soubesse andar por Hogwarts sozinha. Idiota.

– Posso saber o que você pretende dessa vez?

– Te mostrar o meu mundo. Você é minha namorada agora, precisa participar dele. – ou seja, ele queria levar a prisioneira pra passear. Que empolgante.

– Hum... Mal posso esperar. – respondi sarcástica. Ele sorriu. Ele realmente devia estar se divertindo muito. Me ter como prisioneira e ainda nem estávamos perto do Natal... Apenas o primeiro dia!

**

Hermione parara de escrever massageando a mão direita. Levantara de um salto ao ver quem entrara pelo buraco do quadro.

– Harry! – dissera ela correndo ao encontro do amigo que tentou sorrir simpático, sem sucesso.

– Oi. Não devia estar monitorando o castelo?

– Eu... Eu queria falar com você antes. – ela disse o acompanhando até uma poltrona perto da lareira. – Cadê o Rony?

– Snape implicou com ele... Vai ter que ficar mais tempo.

– Hum...

– Como foi seu dia? – disse o moreno com certa raiva, ela logo vira do que ele estava se referindo e engolira em seco.

– Horrível claro, mas não tenho escolha.

– Não tem escolha? Como assim?

– Já disse que não posso explicar... – ele bufara revoltado e se levantara.

– Você disse que ia se vingar! Era 'isso' o que você tinha em mente? Porque se for, se vingue de mim também.

– Não era isso que eu tinha em mente, lógico que não, eu nem tinha pensado em nada direito... Mas o destino tem sido cruel comigo. – Hermione dissera sentindo os olhos arderem, como se dizer tal coisa a tornasse ainda mais real.

– Cruel com você? Estou vendo a garota que eu amo com um dos meus maiores inimigos! – Harry explodira. E Hermione não pode segurar mais as lágrimas.

– Ele é o meu maior inimigo! Mas... É só até o final do ano letivo, Harry!

– Mas por quê? Eu vou ter que te ver beijando ele todos os dias? – Hermione não respondera e fora a vez de Harry deixar uma lágrima escapar. – Como pode beijá-lo? Alguém que você odeia... E eu... Que você amou nem... – Hermione e Harry se olharam por um tempo, ambos perdidos em pensamentos. O tempo parecia aproximá-los e seus lábios quase se tocavam... Foi quando uma coruja negra sem aviso atropelara em cheio a cabeça de Harry, que soltara um palavrão baixinho, e fora até Hermione soltando um pergaminho em suas mãos.

Antes de abrir o pergaminho Hermione memorizava o que quase acontecera e se sentira corar e logo olhara para os olhos muito cinza da coruja.

– Andromeca... O que ele quer agora?

– De quem é? – disse Harry se sentando direito.

– Draco. – Harry fechara a expressão. E vira Hermione abrir o pergaminho.

**Onde é que você se meteu?****  
****Precisa monitorar o castelo, sabia? Passe na minha sala quando vier...****  
****Não demore.****  
****Com Amor,****  
****Draco.**

– Com amor... Aff! O que está acontecendo? Tudo virou de pernas pro ar? – perguntara Harry mal humorado.

– É, mais ou menos isso. Tenho que ir. – e dando um beijo no rosto do amigo saiu pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, sem muita coragem de encará-lo e se lembrar do que quase acabara de acontecer.

Hermione ia a passos rápidos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, pensando que logicamente essa pressa não tinha nada haver com Draco. Batera na porta da sua tão sonhada sala, recuperando o ar, e logo ouvira a voz da serpente dizendo que podia entrar.

– Que foi?

– Onde você estava?- perguntou Draco no seu jeito despojado sobre a mesa, mas mesmo assim chateado.

– Não é da sua conta! – disse a castanha e logo suspirara entediada. – Tá bom, eu estava no Salão Comunal.

– Fazendo o que? Está há quase 40 minutos atrasada. E se algum professor desse por sua falta?!

– Mas quem deu foi você, não é? – cortou ela seca.

– Com quem você estava?

– Como assim? Do que está me acusando?

– Quero saber quem te atrasou oras. – mas logo Draco percebera a expressão desconsertada da namorada e se revoltara. – O que é que ele queria com você? Não desiste de tentar te afastar de mim, não é?

– Eu é quem o procurei. Queria conversar!

– Queria conversar... Vocês sempre tem realmente muito o que _conversar_, não é mesmo?

– O que é que você tem? Está com ciúmes? – perguntara ela debochada e o loiro apenas ficara mais mal humorado, mas tentara disfarçar.

– Eu? Com ciúmes? Por favor, estamos falando do Potter! Ele não me representa nenhum perigo...

– E você sempre tem certeza de tudo o que diz?

– Você não ama mais ele. Você mesma disse na Ala Hospitalar... Quero dizer... Não exatamente com essas palavras, mas... Enfim... Você não ama mais ele.

– Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – o loiro sorrira perigosamente.

– Eu tenho.

– Se não tem mais nada pra me falar... Eu vou monitorar o castelo.

– Amanhã você vai sair comigo – Hermione respirara pesadamente.

– Posso saber pra onde?

– É meu aniversário. Vão dar uma festa pra mim na Sala Precisa. Nada muito grande. Às nove horas... Esteja perfeita.

– É no horário da minha monitoração.

– Hermione... Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer? Sou eu quem monitora o seu trabalho.

– Mas se algum professor der por falta...

– Não vão dar...

– Muito bem... – disse ela já saindo.

– Hermione.

– Que? – disse parando novamente.

– Não vai me dar um beijo? – disse o loiro cinicamente e a castanha respondera apenas com um sinal feio que fez o loiro gargalhar.

Bem continuando, eu sei que devia estar monitorando o castelo, mas dane-se, agora isso é mais importante. Todos estavam me olhando. Francamente, eu não tinha noção do quanto Draco era popular. Como pode? Simplesmente eu virara a garota mais comentada de Hogwarts. Umas garotas na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas me chamavam de heroína, outras de traidora... Era uma combinação estranha, mas fazer o que. E dessa vez eu tentara passar a aula com Neville para que Lilá não me torrasse a paciência perguntando certas intimidades do Draco... Intimidades não, Raio X do Draco. De onde ela tirara tanta curiosidade? Francamente. E Padma me fizera prestar atenção em cada detalhe do idiota que eu nem sequer sabia que existia. Perguntando coisas do tipo 'Já reparou que no sol os olhos do Malfoy parecem os de um lobo?'... 'Já reparou que quando ele começa a ficar nervoso uma veia no pescoço dele fica bem visível?'... 'Já reparou que quando ele sorri parece um menino de 10 anos no Natal?'... 'Já reparou em como os ombros dele são largos?'... 'Já reparou que o peito e a barriga dele são desprovidos de pêlos?'... 'Já reparou em como ele às vezes levanta apenas a sobrancelha esquerda?'... Cara, eu nunca havia reparado nessas coisas,... Mas eram verdades, agora lembrando de certas situações e brigas me lembro bem da tal veia no pescoço e da sobrancelha,... Mas nunca vi Draco sem camisa, então quanto a esses detalhes não sei se é verdade... E nem faço questão de saber.

O bom era que Neville não ficava descrevendo Draco como um Deus Grego, muito pelo contrário, me tratava com todo um cuidado como se eu estivesse passando por algo muito difícil e doloroso... COMO É QUE ELE PERCEBEU?!Mas logo dera o intervalo e eu tive de novamente encontrar com _o meu namorado Deus Grego_.

– O que exatamente você chama de "seu mundo"?

– O que você chama de seu?

Eu logo pensei nas aventuras em que eu Harry e Rony nos metíamos e na minha preciosa Biblioteca. Mas o que seria o mundo do Draco? No mínimo se resumia em azarar os alunos de Hogwarts que não fossem da Sonserina e implicar com Harry. De certa forma eu não estava errada.

– Fala aí, Draco. – disse um sonserino que eu só conhecia de vista, tinha os olhos azuis e os cabelos castanhos escuros. Seria muito gato se não andasse com aquele ar de nojo na cara. Ele estava sentado ao pé de uma árvore no jardim.

Eu sempre soube que era ali que o grupinho popular de sonserinos ficava nos intervalos. Também estavam Pansy, Jack Milliton (o que me decepcionou muito por andar com eles), Mary Festron que parecia irmã de Draco, Dan Conl demasiadamente gato, loiro, olhos verdes, corpo perfeito, mas um completo canalha, e um outro que também só conhecia de vista. Com os cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo e olhos castanhos bem sedutores.  
A única coisa que eu sabia sobre eles era que não prestavam e eram filhos de Comensais. Eles me olharam bem intrigados... Esperando que a qualquer momento Draco me azarasse, mas isso não aconteceu. E eu realmente me pergunto se não era melhor assim.

– Luke. Como vai? – dissera Draco me puxando pela mão. – Jack... – olhou pra cima onde os outros dois estavam, sentados nos galhos como panteras espiando a presa. – Dan. Roger... – e olhara para as garotas de modo galanteador que as fizeram suspirar,... Aff. – Ladies... Acho que já conhecem minha namorada... Hermione.

– Draco? Namorando? Não creio! – debochou Dan fazendo o tal Roger sorrir.  
– A surpresa não é ele estar namorando... E sim estar namorando só uma. – completou Luke.

– Ah, mas as coisas mudaram, agora é só uma. – disse Draco passando a mão pelo cabelo bem preguiçosamente.

– Ouviu isso, Pansy? Você já era! Agora ele só tem olhos pra uma! – disse Dan pousando os olhos em mim de modo safado, o que me causou uma tremedeira na espinha. – Não que eu o culpe, é claro. – completou com um sorrisinho.

Qual é o problema desses sonserinos, afinal? Mas logo Pansy se jogara aos braços de Draco, com os braços sobre o pescoço dele de modo sedutor... Sedutor não, piranhesco mesmo! Eu achei que ele fosse se afastar, se dar ao respeito perante aquela nojenta, mas não... Não fez nada! Quem ela pensa que é? Por mais que Draco não fosse meu namorado de verdade, eu não estava representando à toa, não é?

– Draco namorando, é... Eu quase não acreditei... – e por que será? – Mas quando sentir saudades, Draco... Pode deixar que...

– Eu sei porque não acreditou. – eu ouvi a voz de uma lunática alto, e tal estava vindo da minha própria boca. Uma sincope! Atrapalhando o contato da Pansy com o _meu namorado_. Até agora não acredito que fiz isso. Ele sorriu de lado. Fingi não perceber. Pansy por sua vez me olhou com raiva. Parecia achar que eu não sabia falar, mas eu disse no meu alto som confiante. – Porque sua mente se limita a mudanças. Ainda mais tão radicais, não é mesmo, Pansy?

– Ela me chamou pelo primeiro nome? – disse a garota revoltada para a loira.

– Controle-se, Pansy. Ela é minha namorada agora. – disse Malfoy me puxando para me sentar ao seu lado, de modo que seu braço ficou em torno da minha cintura e completou com aquela maldita voz arrastada no meu ouvido. – Ciumenta, não é? – eu sorri e disse no mesmo tom pra ele "Sonha!".

– Adivinha com quem eu estou saindo, Draco. – disse Roger.

– Quem?

– Chang! – eu fiz uma cara de nojo, me lembrando dela e Harry.

– Restos do Potter? Fala sério!

– Pára, Draco. Até você já saiu com ela...

– Mas isso foi antes do Diggory. Ela nem sonhava em sair com o Potter.

– Falando nisso, Hermione... – me virei para Dan – Você não ia sair com nosso colega aqui no sábado. – olhei para Jack, que ficou vermelho. Ouvi a voz de Draco um pouco nervosa atrás de mim.

– Não vai mais.

– Acho que quem decide isso sou eu! – eu disse e muitos ali deixaram um assobio escapar. – Jack... Eu acabei esquecendo...

– Eu entendo. Tudo bem. – disse ele brincando com a varinha e sorrindo carinhosamente.

– Mas isso aqui está um tédio mesmo! – disse Draco jogando a cabeça loira pra trás.

– Ah! Pode deixar que eu te animo, cara... Olha só. – olhamos para onde Luke apontara e vimos um garoto da Lufa-Lufa do segundo ano carregado de livros. Logo Luke azarara o garoto que agora dançara no meio do pátio. Todos ali riram, inclusive Draco.

– Pare! – eu gritei cara a cara com Luke. – Deixe ele em paz.

– Por quê? É divertido!

– É? Isso também é divertido.

Eu deixara Luke de cabeça pra baixo pendurado pelo tornozelo. Logo o menino da Lufa-Lufa voltara ao normal e saíra correndo, enquanto Luke gritava para voltar ao normal. Eu continuava com minha varinha apontada para a cara de Luke.

– Qual foi, gata. Me tira daqui.

– Por que? É divertido. – logo vi Pansy vindo com a varinha apontada pra mim, mas Malfoy já estava de pé ao meu lado. E ela voltara para o lugar. Voltei minha atenção para Luke. – Quem você pensa que é para implicar desse jeito com os outros? Se acha melhor que ele é?

– Me tira logo daqui! – gritou ele muito vermelho. Draco apontara a varinha pra ele que caíra sentado. – Valeu, Draco. Mas que namoradinha, hein? – por incrível que pareça Draco se divertira com o comentário.

– Uma típica Grifinória! – alfinetou Mary.

– Obrigada! – eu respondi e todos riram menos ela e Pansy.

Sabe o que eu descobri? Que os sonserinos não são exatamente aqueles asquerosos seres que eu imaginava, quero dizer... Eles não prestam, se acham, são falsos, escrotos e tudo de ruim... Mas não são exatamente o que esperamos de Comensais da Morte. Não consigo vê-los se tornando assassinos, eles apenas tiveram uma educação muito escrota vinda dos escrotos dos pais deles.

E o que mais me dói, é que apesar de o Malfoy ser tudo de ruim, um ser realmente desprezível, eu não consigo imaginar ele um assassino também, não consigo me imaginar colocando ele contra a parede depois de um duelo (sim, porque serei auror) decidindo se ele deve morrer ou não... E o mais terrível, apesar de não conseguir imaginar isso tudo, eu sei que ele será e como é horrível olhá-lo assim, vê-lo sem nenhuma preocupação, rindo das piadas sem graças do Luke... Como é horrível saber que talvez tal destino lhe proporcione a morte, como é horrível saber que talvez eu tenha de machucá-lo ou mesmo causá-la... Isso tudo é horrível até mesmo para o Malfoy. Meu coração dói tanto por causa disso e às vezes eu acabo esquecendo que o odeio.

Depois de passarmos o intervalo com a turminha do Draco percebi que eles meio que começaram a gostar um pouco de mim, do jeito deles, quero dizer... Agem como crianças mal criadas e como se eu fosse uma tia legal dando broncas. É meio estranho, mas por meio de tantas lições que dei neles, foras na Pansy e respostas mal criadas a Luke e Dan não posso deixar de admitir que eu realmente acabei dando algumas gargalhadas com eles. Quero dizer... Eu continuo não gostando deles, mas é mais fácil suportar Malfoy estando ao lado deles, compreende?

– Aonde vamos agora? – Draco viera me buscar novamente.

– Você vai ver... – respondeu ele.

Começava a chuviscar mais isso não impedia ele de seguir o seu rumo. Subimos a mais alta torre de Hogwarts, e ele me fez atravessar uma passagem secreta que dava para uma estreita varanda. Eu sabia que ela existia, mas nunca houvera porta visível e agora eu estava ali vendo tudo e todos bem pequenininhos e o lago refletir as nuvens carregadas e por detrás delas um sol morrendo aos poucos. Era incrível! Eu nunca vira nada tão lindo. O lago continha raios dourados, mas meio cinzenta. E tinha um som. Um canto que eu não sabia se vinha do sol, do lago ou de alguém escondido sob uma capa de invisibilidade ao meu lado... Mas era lindo.

– Se chama 'O Uivo das Sereias' – disse ele ao meu lado olhando para o mar como se dividissem um segredo, me olhou com aquele olhar de professor sem ligar para os fios que batiam em seu rosto. Ventava demais e meu rosto já estava gelado e percebi que logo choveria forte. Mas nada me faria parar de ouvir aquela música. – Acontece quando o sol está se pondo e seus raios batem na água ao mesmo tempo em que o reflexo das nuvens. As sereias começam um canto que só conseguem cantar uma vez. Nenhum uivo das sereias é igual ao outro. Elas cantam para o sol. Para que ele tenha coragem e atravesse as nuvens, vencendo-as e transformando-as em chuva. Uivam para o sol. O mesmo acontece com os lobos. Mas para a lua. Por isso o nome uivo... Porque lembra o uivo dos lobos. – ele nunca estivera tão lindo como naquela hora. Como se ele fizesse parte daquele ritual... O sol, a chuva e o lamento das sereias.

– É lindo... – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer... Estava sendo sincera e estava falando da música e da vista... A vista do lago. – Mas como eles não conseguem ouvir?... – me referi aos demais lá em baixo.

– Certa vez Salazar Slytherin – não era possível! Como um ser tão demoníaco como Slytherin podia ter algo a ver com isso?! – Trouxe uma bruxa aqui... Pra mostrá-la a vista. Acho que para conquistá-la, então ele ouviu o uivo das sereias... Ele pesquisou e entendeu que aqui era o único lugar do qual a música dava eco... Sob essas estátuas. – disse apontando para as gárgulas. – E não sei se você percebeu, são as únicas em todo o castelo.

– É mesmo... Por quê?

– Havia mais, mas os fundadores da escola acharam melhor retirá-las, pois dava incentivo a falsas lendas e maldições, sem contar que davam um aspecto sombrio à escola. Mas depois que Slytherin fez a descoberta do eco nas gárgulas, ele não permitiu que tirassem essas duas.

– Hum... Interessante. – eu disse quase hipnotizada com o canto que agora parecia aprofundar. Como um choro. – Quer dizer que o único meio de ouvir o 'uivo das sereias' é vindo aqui em cima...

– Foi o que Slytherin achou... – completou o loiro com um meio sorrisinho. – Então ele perguntara a amada se ela ouvira o canto. E ela não entendera do que ele estava falando.

– Ela não conseguia ouvir? Mas como?

– É... Ele ficara por mais um bom tempo tentando compreender isso... Então ele entendeu que os uivos em especial de certos lobos só são ouvidos pelo seu lobo ideal... Seu parceiro. Ele pesquisou mais e descobriu que os sereiânos não possuem um parceiro em especial... O que dificultava a teoria de só seu parceiro poder ouvir o canto. Então ele pesquisou mais e mais, e descobriu que os sereiânos não possuem parceiros, mas conseguem compartilhar sentimentos. E que esses uivos só são ouvidos pelos que estiverem aqui em cima, por causa do eco, e por aqueles que compartilharem do mesmo sentimento do deles.

– E como saber que sentimento é esse?

– Você vai ver... – ele disse misterioso apontando pro lago... Logo começou a chover muito forte e os raios de sol pareceram ficar só em certo lugar do lago, como um arco-íris. Eu nunca vira algo tão lindo. Logo vi que os raios de sol começaram a formar uma palavra no lago... Roma.

– Roma?

– Uma das únicas palavras sereiânas que podem ser compreendidas pelo ser humano... Pois pode ser lida de trás pra frente... – parei para ler a palavra novamente na ordem que ele dissera.

– Amor? As sereias estão amando?

– As que estão cantando sim...

– Isso quer dizer que os únicos que podem ouvir...

– São os que estão amando... – ele disse me encarando sério. E eu comecei a entender onde ele estava querendo chegar... Estava me persuadindo a dizer que o amava. Olha só até onde aquela cobra chegou pra fazer isso. Muito esperto, me enrolou pra caraca. Eu dei uma pequena risada seca.

– Muito engraçado, Draco... Mas eu não estou amando ninguém...

– Você está ouvindo a música... – ele disse sorrindo maroto.

– Acha mesmo que vou acreditar nessa história? Pois então veja aquilo. – eu apontei para um passarinho azul pousado na gárgula. – Se chama Katnuim. Os únicos que conseguem vê-lo são os mentirosos. Eu admito que tenho mentido para todos, sabe, essa história de namoro... E pelo visto você também é um baita de um mentiroso, hein?! – ele riu.

– Você realmente não tem jeito, Hermione. Pois eu estou falando a verdade. Pesquise sobre isso na Biblioteca se não acredita.

– E eu o farei... – disse rindo. E novamente ficamos debruçados sobre a varanda ouvindo a canção e vendo a paisagem. A chuva nem parecia incomodar. – Por quem Slytherin estava apaixonado, afinal? Quem era a tal bruxa?

– Não sei. Só conheço a história até esse ponto e que eu saiba ele nunca casou.

– Talvez fosse um bruxo. – ele gargalhara e era muito gostoso ouvir a gargalhada dele... Ok, parei. Era o efeito da canção, porr*.

– Cala a boca, Hermione – disse ele ainda rindo.

– Eu queria entender o que elas dizem. – eu disse pra mim mesma, mas ele respondera.

– É algo sobre amor, de certa forma... Se nos concentrarmos dar pra entender... Pelo menos o sentimento.

– Não vou cair nessa sua história, Draco. Encare a realidade... Eu não estou apaixonada. Muito menos por você.

– E você sempre tem certeza de tudo o que diz? – disse ele me encarando, eu desviei rápido.

– Por que afinal me trouxe aqui? – eu disse já me estressando. Ele era impossível!

– Porque eu gosto daqui. E você e o lugar tem isso em comum. – disse como se estivesse dando mais um detalhe da história da cobra mestre e suas gárgulas. Não deu pra não ficar vermelha. Eu já ia xingá-lo de algo quando ele me cortou. – Acontece, Granger. Que para me conhecer você tem que conhecer o meu mundo. E não tem como fazê-lo sem conhecer as coisas que eu gosto.

– Eu nunca disse que queria conhecer você. – eu retruquei ameaçadoramente, era inacreditável que eu estava tendo uma conversa amigável com Draco sem briga nenhuma. Com direito a risadas e tudo. Claro que eu tinha que mudar isso.

– Acontece, Hermione... – ele disse com seu sorrisinho vitorioso e seu ar esnobe que eu tanto detesto. O vento gelado deixara sua boca seca o que não passou despercebida principalmente agora que parara de chover, mas continuava aquele ar gelado. – Que a escolha não cabe a você... Uma vez que você é _minha prisioneira._

Ainda ficamos nos encarando por um tempo e percebi que a música acabara assim como a chuva, mas eu não sentia frio, pois o olhar dele estava me queimando toda por dentro, me fazendo lembrar de todos os acontecimentos daquele dia e eu dei graças a Merlin que não havia mais ninguém ali, pois eu tinha certeza que se houvesse ele me beijaria... Afinal ele não podia fazer isso enquanto estávamos a sós. E eu percebi com gosto depois de um tempo que ele parecia desesperadamente lutar consigo mesmo por uma saída. Agora já estava de noite e tudo ficara escuro do nada.

– É melhor irmos...

– Medo das Gárgulas? – debochou ele.

– Elas assustam menos que você...

– Cala a boca, Hermione!

– Posso achar minha casa sozinha, Draco! – eu briguei. Enquanto virávamos um corredor.

– Não esqueça da monitoria mais tarde. – ele disse parando.

– Ok. Tchau! – eu me despedi grossa. Mas ele não saiu do lugar. – Tchau, Draco! – eu disse novamente, insinuando que ele tinha de ir embora pra eu dizer a minha senha pra Mulher Gorda. – O que afinal você está olhando?

– Cara... – ele suspirou. – Você fica muito sexy toda molhada desse jeito. – lembrei então que eu não estava de capa e a camisa era branca. Sorte que inventaram algo muito inteligente chamado sutiã. Deu pra imaginar, não é?! Sabe quando você quer azarar alguém, mas não pode por causa de uma maldita aposta? Não, é claro que você não sabe, porque você nunca esteve numa put* de uma situação igual a minha... Sorte sua.

– Morra! – foi tudo o que minha mente conseguiu produzir. Virei para falar a senha, mas então percebi que a presença dele não parecia ter se evaporado. – O que foi agora?

– Não vai me dar um beijo de despedida? – eu entrei em pânico. Eu realmente havia esquecido dessa punição tão odiosa. Por um tempo tentei procurar algum argumento, mas descobri que não havia nenhum, que eu realmente estava lascada até o pescoço.

Fui até ele em passos rápidos com a cara amarrada e depositei um estalinho rápido... Mas quem disse que eu consegui escapar?!  
Ele me puxou de volta com força de encontro ao corpo dele. O pior é que dessa vez estávamos encharcados até os ossos e sentir meu corpo fervendo de encontro ao dele não era nada reconfortante, uma vez que eu desconfiava seriamente que ele conseguisse sentir isso também. Pude sentir o peitoral dele através da fina camisa molhada o que era... Nossa! E o beijo me deixava tonta. A espessura de seus lábios unidos aos meus num beijo carinhoso e acolhedor a um beijo selvagem e possessivo.

As mãos deles estrategicamente me prendendo da cintura às costas, deixando um rastro de fogo. Ele me jogara na parede tornando o beijo cada vez mais ardente e era impossível escapar. Ele me deixara encurralada, onde tudo que eu pudesse recorrer fosse a sua boca... E que boca! A mão dele chegou a minha nuca, agarrando os meus cabelos enquanto me beijava, e eu sentia que tinha de fazer alguma coisa, porque eu não podia deixar ele ter tanto controle assim sobre mim... Sobre o meu corpo... Sobre meus sentimentos... _NÃO_! Isso nunca! Ele nunca tomaria controle dos meus sentimentos! E essa foi a fonte de força e coragem que recorri para empurrá-lo! Escapando do melhor beijo da minha vida! Vindo do ser que eu mais odiava em todo o mundo! Em pensar que eu passara uma tarde normal com ele! Compartilhando de um momento tão lindo!

Estupidamente sem ar, as únicas coisas que se podiam ouvir naquele corredor eram nossas respirações ofegantes.

– Você é... Um... Um idiota! – eu disse tentando respirar.

– E você é... Linda! – ele disse tão sem ar quanto eu.

– Não pode ficar fazendo essas coisas. Quantas vezes tenho que dizer?! – eu disse explodindo de raiva, quase chorando... Quando eu peço por balas perdidas eu espero que elas cheguem, sabe? – Até mesmo inimigos podem se respeitar, sabe?  
– Não somos inimigos... Seu único inimigo é o seu coração, o qual você se nega terminantemente a ouvir. – ele disse agora entediado. Ah! Mas eu queria matar ele. Draco Malfoy conselheiro sentimentalista!

– Você não sabe nada sobre meus sentimentos...

– Hermione,você NÃO É uma boa mentirosa! Já te falaram isso? – eu tentei umas três vezes responder aquilo, mas sem sucesso, e ao ver meu fracasso deixei no ar apenas um rugido histérico gritando a senha pra Mulher Gorda.

– Calma, menina! – disse o quadro.

– Cala boca, sua gorda! – eu gritei, entrando apressada no Salão Comunal sem prestar atenção nas palavras grosseiras daquele quadro abusado.

Na pratica é isso, Diário. Agora eu estou é com medo do que está por vir amanhã no aniversário do meu namoradinho. Falando nisso... Acho que ele espera um presente. Merd*! O que eu posso dar de presente pra ele? Ele já tem a minha vida! Ah... Mas agora tenho que parar de escrever e ir pro dormitório já que minha monitoria acabou e...

**  
Hermione parara de escrever ao ver novamente uma coruja negra de grandes olhos azuis pousar em seu ombro.

– Falando no diabo. – dissera a castanha abrindo o pergaminho.

**E não se esqueça do meu presente!****  
****Draco.**

– E como é humilde... – disse Hermione debochada e respondendo o pergaminho.

_**Eu jamais esqueceria, Draquinho...**__**  
**__**O que prefere? Injeção na testa, veneno ou o mesmo destino da Madame Norra?**__**  
**__**Hermione.**_

E assim despachara Andromeca, voltando sua atenção para o seu diário.

**  
... Preciso dormir, pois hoje foi um dia bem cansativo sabe. Então, querido diário... Boa...

Mas Hermione novamente parara de escrever, pois a coruja voltara.

**Ah. Engraçadinha.****  
****Posso mesmo escolher qualquer coisa? Só não vá reclamar depois...****  
****Draco.**

Hermione rira com deboche e raiva pro nada e respondera em apenas uma linha.

_**Vai pro Inferno!- Hermione.**_

Bem... Onde eu estava? Ah! Sim, claro... Boa noite!

Mas Hermione não tivera sossego imediato ao voltar para o dormitório, pois as cartas continuaram.

**Vem comigo?!****  
****Draco!**

_Vai primeiro e me espera lá!__  
__Hermione._

**Ai! Era só uma pergunta...****  
****Draco.**

_Não, Draco. Você não pode escolher...__  
__Eu não seria tão idiota a esse ponto...__  
__Hermione._

**Só não vale planejar a minha morte!****  
****Draco.**

_Boa Noite! __  
__Hermione._

**Tanto porque você não teria coragem de matar o amor da sua vida.****  
****Draco.**

_Não tenha tanta certeza!__  
__Hermione._

**Ah! Então você admite que eu sou o amor da sua vida?****  
****Obs: Tive de usar uma coruja da Torre, Andromeca desmaiou.****  
****Draco.**

_Se Mata! Prefiro as Gárgulas! __  
__Obs: E por que será?__  
__Hermione._

**Acho que elas não estão muito interessadas, sabe?****  
****Draco.**

_Ok, namorado do ano. Vai conversar com elas então e me deixa dormir!__  
__Hermione._

**Ha-ha-ha! Muito engraçada...****  
****Boa noite, namorada do ano. E sonhe comigo.****  
****Draco.**

_Isso seria um pesadelo.__  
__Hermione._

**Eu também te amo.****  
****Draco.**

__|___  
__Hermione._

**Sabe... As Grifinórias costumavam ser mais educadas...****  
****Draco.**

_Eu sou a única Grifinória sua prisioneira.__  
__Hermione._

**Não será minha prisioneira por muito tempo.****  
****Draco.**

_Que Merlin te ouça!__  
__Hermione._

**Você logo se tornará minha namorada por vontade própria.****  
****Draco.**

_Tenho pena de você...__  
__Hermione._

**Aceite o óbvio.****  
****Draco.**

_Ok. Boa noite.__  
__Hermione._

**Chata...****  
****Draco.**

_...__  
__Hermione._

**...****  
****Draco.**  
_  
_  
**Mas você ouviu o uivo.****  
****Isso você não pode negar.****  
****Draco.**

_Logo você vai sentir é a minha mão ardendo na tua cara.__  
__Hermione..._

**É. As quietinhas são as piores...!****  
****Draco.**

_ME DEIXE DORMIR!__  
__Hermione._

_XD  
Ok... ;*  
Draco._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: O Presente de Pansy Parkinson!**_

Querido Diário...

Você já conseguiu se imaginar comprando um presente para um ser... Um ser... Um ser incrivelmente asqueroso? Sabe, não é assim uma experiência muito fácil ou divertida. Para falar a verdade eu não consigo pensar em nenhum objeto ali, no _Artefatos Especialmente Mágicos para Presente_, que pudesse agradar um sonserino esnobe e cafajeste como o Malfoy. Eu não sabia ao certo se devia ou não agrada-lo, quero dizer... Em aniversários agradamos, mas nunca me ocorreu de presentear um aniversariante que eu quisesse matar... Nunca fui no aniversário de alguém que eu quisesse matar... Eu nunca namorei alguém que eu quisesse matar... Bem, eu nunca namorei.

– Procura algo especial, querida? – perguntou aquela senhora de cabelos castanhos muito embaraçados e com o olhar meigo... Meigo demais, que irritantemente me lembrava um pouco a Trelawney. Agora repare que pergunta idiota: "Procura algo especial, querida?". Eu estou a mais ou menos 40 minutos rodando os olhos pelas prateleiras com o olhar ansioso. Será que ela esperava que eu dissesse: "Não. Só apostei com umas amigas quanto tempo eu consigo ficar rodando sem piscar no meio das prateleiras!".

– Pra falar a verdade... Procuro sim... – caso não tenha percebido, sua tapada!

– Para dar de aniversário? – Eu confirmara com a cabeça. – Oh, sim! E qual é a sua relação com a pessoa? – perguntou ela animadamente. Não entendi.

– Como assim? – bem, eu quero matá-lo... Isso ajudaria?

– Amigos? Parentes? Namorado? – inimigo serve?!

– Ahh... – tive de ficar vermelha. – Namorado.

– Hm... Então deve ser fácil. Deve saber tudo o que o agrada, não é?

– Bem... Ele tem um gosto meio... Antiquado... – É. Como torturar criancinhas... Ou objetos das trevas...

– Será que não consegue ser um pouquinho mais clara, querida? – ela estava começando a me irritar.

– Bem... Ele é um sonserino. De uma família bem tradicional e antiga... São muito reservados, sabe?

– Claro. Sonserinos. Eles realmente possuem um senso de humor negro, querida. O que acha desse livro de poções? Ele tem um método simples para qualquer preparo de poções.

– Acho que ele não precisa de muita ajuda em poções.

– Então... O que acha desse espelho? Ele mostra a quem se quiser ver a qualquer hora... – CÉUS! TOMARA QUE ELE NÃO TENHA UM DESSES!

– Não acho que isso seja muito seguro nas mãos dele.

– Oh, sim... Meninos! E esse anel? Mostra o humor...

– Meio afeminado, não acha?

– Ah... Claro, querida. – se ela me chamar de querida mais uma vez...

– O que acha de uma penseira?

– É... Acho que seria uma boa. – disse esboçando um sorriso.

– Vai pagar em dinheiro?

– Não tem outro jeito, não é...

– Eu me lembro de quando era menina. Eu era monitora de Hogwarts... – quem liga. Vai começar a viajar como a Trelawney. – Eu gastava muito.

– Não entendi.

– Os monitores têm direito a notas promissórias de Hogwarts. – de repente virara primavera dentro daquela loja. Conseguia ouvir os anjos cantarem uma música aos meus ouvidos.

– Tem? Bem... Eu sou monitora de Hogwarts também.

– Então não precisa pagar em dinheiro. Você é monitora de que casa?

– Na verdade... Eu sou monitora-chefe de Hogwarts!

– Ohh, sim... E em que nome eu deixo?

– D. Malfoy.

– D., querida?

– D de Daiana.

– Oh... Sim... E a senhorita tem o distintivo de monitora-chefe, querida?

– Claro... – benditos Fred e Jorge! Eu acabara de confiscar de uns alunos do primeiro ano um distintivo ilegal de capitão de Quadribol. Ele possuía a forma que quisesse por exatos 5 minutos. EU AMO FRED E JORGE! – Aqui está... – eu disse entregando-lhe o falso distintivo que agora possuía a forma do distintivo de monitor-chefe de Hogwarts D. Malfoy do Draco. A senhora o observou por um tempo e eu comecei a ficar com medo. Era impressão minha ou eu estava roubando?Ha! Ladrão que rouba ladrão...

– Muito bem, querida. – ela disse sorrindo e eu respirei aliviada. – Aqui está o embrulho.

E assim eu saí da loja com a penseira embrulhada em baixo do braço. Paga com o dinheiro do Malfoy. Espero ter presenteado a altura.  
Logo eu estava andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Você consegue acreditar que eu matei uma aula só para comprar um presente para esse infeliz?

Eu estava andando pelos corredores tomando o cuidado para que não esbarrasse com nenhum professor ou até mesmo Filch, mas agora já acho melhor que tivesse tido essa sorte. Pois com quem eu esbarro? Preciso mesmo responder? E pela cara do loiro ele devia estar me procurando há um bom tempo, mas antes de começar o sermão ele me agarrou! Acredita? O filho da put* me agarrou do nada... E eu quase deixei a penseira tão carinha cair. 

Mas, sabe... Não foi um beijo. Foi... Como eu posso explicar...? Não sei se descrevo nesse diário o ardor dos seus lábios pressionando os meus e em como eles pareciam se conhecer a tanto tempo de forma que eu não sabia mais o meu nome... Ou se descrevo como suas mãos me agarravam pela cintura ao mesmo tempo que me pressionava contra a parede deixando um rastro por onde elas passavam. E eu não podia fazer muito porque tinha de proteger o presente dele que ele parecia nem sequer perceber que estava ali entre a gente. Mas o beijo demorou mais do que eu previa e dessa vez eu tive de reunir todas as minhas forças e empurrá-lo para então lembrar quem sou eu, onde estou e de que necessito de oxigênio.

– Draco... – eu briguei estupidamente sem ar. – Seu idiota. Precisamos mesmo dessas situações?

– Que... Que situações? – ele respondera com aquela voz arrastada e tão igualmente sem ar.

– Essas situações... Tão... Constrangedoras. – ele riu perigosamente e eu senti ficar sem ar de novo conforme ele vinha em minha direção, me encurralando na parede novamente.

– São constrangedoras porque são na frente dos outros. Mas podemos procurar um lugar mais reservado se quiser...

– Ha! Muito engraçado! Nem que me arranquem um braço! – eu disse me afastando dele. Ele suspirou mal humorado.

– Onde você estava afinal?

– Hogsmeade.

– Hogsmeade? Mas hoje é quarta.

– É. E é seu aniversário. Tinha de comprar o seu precioso presente. – eu disse ironicamente, ele riu como um menino que acaba de ganhar sua bola nova.

– Quer dizer... Que esse aí é o meu presente?

– Si... – mas eu não conseguira nem terminar de falar, pois o desesperado já foi tentando tirar o pacote de mim. – Sai, Draco! Agora não. Depois eu entrego!

– Mas que diabos, Hermione. O presente é meu.

– Pois você só vai receber depois.

– Ah é? – aí do nada ele começou a me fazer cócegas, acredita? Como se fosse meu amigo. Como se fosse Harry ansioso pra ver o que eu acabara de comprar para ele. E eu simplesmente odeio quando começamos a agir tão naturalmente como se não vivêssemos em guerra, e por mais que eu tentasse pensar em monte de respostas grosseiras na hora, eu não conseguia porque eu não conseguia parar de rir. – Draco... Pá-pára! Pá... Ra! Por Merlin, pá... Tá bom. Toma. Toma. – eu entreguei finalmente o presente a ele, que o pegou animado ainda rindo da minha cara que estava saindo aos poucos de um ataque de risos também. – Seu i... Idiota...

– Uma penseira? Uau! Mas são muito caras!

– Bem... Eu não sou tão pobre quanto você imagina, sabe... – disse voltando ao meu porte. Ele sorriu meigo e veio em minha direção.

– Obrigado... Você é maravilhosa. – e adivinha... Me beijou de novo. Segurava a minha nunca de forma tão meiga e acolhedora que me doía. Não era do modo avassalador e provocativo, mas sim meigo, romântico... É lógico que eu fiquei desconcertada.

– Pare de me tratar como se fossemos um casal apaixonado, Malfoy. – eu disse rabugenta saindo de perto dele. – Eu só fiz o que você mandou. Nada demais.

– Já disse que você fica uma graça quando está com vergonha? E é Draco!

– Vai a merd*. Tenho que ir. Não pretendo perder mais uma aula por sua causa,_Draco_... E chega desses beijos! – eu disse indo para minha aula. 

O resto do dia foi normal. Malfoy não anda mais preocupado em me exibir a cada um de Hogwarts, uma vez que todos já perceberam que estamos juntos. Agora está agindo como um namorado normal. O que eu detesto mais ainda, uma vez que era pra eu ficar gritando com ele a cada minuto que estou sendo forçada a isso e ele me obrigando a dizer coisas feias aos grifinórios. Mas não. Às vezes parece até que eu me conformei com a idéia. Mas aí eu volto ao normal e brigamos. Até, claro, aparecer um imbecil qualquer que não tem nada haver com a história para Draco me beijar sem que eu possa reclamar... Mas é lógico que eu reclamo. Afinal,... Como ele é cachorro!

Eu nem consigo acreditar ainda que eu esteja sendo escrava dele. A cada minuto vejo que ele não presta. O incrível é que quando eu penso que as novidades acabaram sempre acontece alguma coisa. Por exemplo, hoje todos vinham dar tapinhas nas costas de Draco por causa do seu aniversário e eu consegui contar 14 garotas que se jogaram ao seu pescoço depositando um beijinho no rosto dele e dando-lhe os parabéns. Eu por acaso sou invisível?! Porr*! Não é porque nosso namoro é mais forjado do que qualquer predição da Trelawney que ele não me deve o respeito. Quero dizer... Elas ficavam se esfregando nele e ele não fazia nada. Com certeza ele paga alguma coisa a essas quengas pra ver se eu vou ter alguma reação.

É aí que eu fico com pena do coitado. Que idiota! Será que ele pensa mesmo que vai conseguir fazer com que eu me apaixone por ele? Céus! Seria melhor se ele acreditasse em Papai Noel. O que eu ainda preciso fazer para ele entender que eu o odeio?

Eu nunca me apaixonaria por um ser tão idiota, covarde, galinha, convencido, imbecil, babaca, invasor de diários, animago clandestino, oxigenado... E muitos outros xingamentos dos quais eu não estou me lembrando agora. Mas o pior é que eu tenho que começar a tomar cuidado com esses momentos naturais e esses beijos neutralizadores dele, porque senão vou acabar esquecendo do meu grande objetivo, da minha grande vingança, a única coisa que me mantém firme nessa aposta, suportando todas as suas canalhices, porque então um dia será a minha vez...

Depois da aula de Transfiguração eu consegui ficar com Harry e Ron no intervalo uma vez que a minha turma foi dispensada antes da de Draco, o que o fez se atrasar, e é claro que eu não ia ficar esperando pela serpente.

– Sabe de uma coisa, Hermione? Às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que pra quem está namorando tão firme o Malfoy até que você faz muita pouca questão da presença dele. – disse Ron e eu cheguei a incrível conclusão que, de fato, Ronald Weasley não era burro e sim comia capim por puro esporte.

– Nosso namoro não é assim tão firme. – eu resmunguei enquanto virava a página do Profeta Diário. De fato aquela estava sendo uma tarde muito gostosa. Nós três ao pé da árvore de frente para o lago, longe de Draco.

– Quando é que você vai nos explicar essa história? – perguntou o ruivo nervoso.

– Quando eu puder...

– Mas você precisa ficar se agarrando com ele toda hora? – retrucou o ruivo.

– Eu não fico me agarrando com ele não! – eu briguei.

– Ah! Fica sim, Hermione. Nós já entendemos que você sabe beijar na boca, sabe?

– Vai se f****, Ron! Eu também sei azarar os outros, sabia? – eu ameacei. Como aquela besta ruiva podia tirar uma com a minha cara desse jeito? Ele não sabia o quanto eu sofria, o quanto eu estava desesperada por uma saída e de como eu detestava os beijos árduos e possessivos daquele loiro idiota.

Fala como se fosse bom ser invadida por toda aquela sensação, todo aquele calor, toda aquela discórdia e tremores ao mesmo tempo. Como se fosse bom estar em contato com aquela boca, com aquela espessura tão bem desenhada. Como se fosse bom estar inútil aos braços dele podendo apenas usufruir do oxigênio dele, dos lábios dele. Como se...

– Não liga para ele, Hermione. Isso é ciúme. – disse Harry ao meu lado, me salvando, como sempre, de algum transe vergonhoso.

– O que? Desculpe...

– O que o Ron disse... É por puro ciúme.

– Olha quem fala... – disse o ruivo. – Você tem que ver a cara do Harry quando vocês... – o ruivo se calou por um momento. – Taí uma coisa que eu sempre quis perguntar a vocês, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido...

– O que? – perguntamos juntos.

– O que afinal foi toda aquela briga na Ala-Hospitalar? Quero dizer... Vocês estavam juntos? Mas ao mesmo tempo você estava com a minha irmã... – disse apontando para Harry. – Daí do nada você me aparece namorando o Malfoy... – disse agora para mim. – O que aconteceu afinal? – ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo. Eu não me atrevia a olhar para o Harry e lembrar de tudo aquilo. De tudo o que aconteceu na noite em que a escola fora atacada, afinal... Fazia tanto tempo.

–Longa história. – disse Harry meio vermelho. – Nós não ficamos juntos... Exatamente.

– Não? – perguntou o ruivo. De que planeta ele era?

– É... Acontece que eu amava o Harry. – eu comecei a explicar.

– É. Mas eu achava que amava Gina.

– Aí ele foi e ficou com ela... Como você sabe.

– Daí a Mione não conseguiu disfarçar e eu descobri que ela me amava.

– É aí eu já estava por demais envergonhada e triste, e resolvi superar tudo sozinha.

– Daí eu percebi que não amava a Gina... Amava Hermione.

– E nós quase ficamos juntos.

– Só que a escola foi atacada.

– E eu não queria passar por tudo de novo porque eu já havia sofrido demais.

– Então ela me fez escolher entre ela e ir atrás de Voldemort.

– E você viu qual ele escolheu.

– Aí ela foi parar na Ala-Hospitalar e você viu que eu tentei voltar.

– Mas aí eu percebi que não podia mais ficar a disposição dele para quando ele enfim me quisesse, pois o que ele mais quer é matar Voldemort e eu pretendo lutar junto dele sem ter outra coisa na cabeça.

– E daí voltamos a ser amigos.

– Esperando que se o que sentíamos tiver de durar, então não temos que nos preocupar se um dia ficaremos juntos ou não.

– Porque de fato sempre estaremos juntos e nos amaremos... Do nosso jeito. – explicamos rapidamente para o Ron, que recebeu a mensagem final meio pasmo.

– Entendo... – disse o ruivo. – E o que o Malfoy tem haver com tudo isso?

– Ah! Ele estava me ensinando a mentir. – eu disse bem natural, mas ao ver que Ron andava meio perdido resolvi explicar. – Eu estava tendo aulas particulares de teatro com ele... Sabe, para a peça.

– Você pediu ajuda ao Malfoy? – ele disse com uma cara bem cômica.

– É. E ele ajudou porque isso também seria ponto pra ele ser monitor-chefe. – Harry completara pra mim.

– Hum... Entendo. Bem, você não vai nos explicar mesmo como começou esse namoro, não é? – ele perguntou e eu fiz sinal de não com a cabeça. – Ok. Mas... Harry, Hermione... Eu entendo que vocês passaram por muita coisa. Afinal que história, hein... Mas o que eu não entendi é... Por que vocês não estão juntos agora? – aquilo sim surpreendera, afinal era o Rony mesmo que estava falando? Tanto eu como Harry não conseguimos responder aquilo e eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada.

– Porque ela está comigo. – disse uma voz arrastada acima da gente. Foi então que percebemos a presença do meu _tão querido namorado_. Eu me levantei.

– Draco... Há quanto tempo você está aqui? – mas ele não respondeu, ele apenas me beijou arduamente naquele beijo possessivo que eu sabia que ele tinha reservado apenas para Harry e Ron assistirem.

Senti toda uma corrente elétrica me possuir. Eu nem consigo mais descrever esses beijos. E no final o que ele fez foi morder meu lábio inferior, o que me fez quase chegar a Marte. Não sei explicar, mas acho que ele ouviu alguma exclamação minha e acho que ele gostou de ter ouvido. Só sei que ele me deixou louca. No começo eu queria protestar por aquele desrespeito na frente dos meus amigos, mas tudo fora esquecido. Eu não sabia nem mais quem eu era. Só sabia que sentia um desejo tão grande dentro de mim que se alguém não me desse um tiro naquele momento eu ia estuprar aquele garoto. Entende? O que está acontecendo comigo?

– O aniversário é seu ou meu? – eu deixei escapar muito baixo enquanto ainda nos recuperávamos, eu ainda nos braços dele. Graças a Merlin nossas respirações estavam tão altas que ninguém ali ouviu essa atrocidade que eu disse! Draco não ouviu.

– O que disse? – ele me perguntou.

– Nada...

– Eu vim te buscar. Eu pensei que fosse passar o dia do meu aniversário comigo.

– Como se seu aniversário tivesse alguma importância para mim. – eu alfinetei e ele riu debochado dizendo alto.

– É isso o que eu mais gosto em você, querida... O seu carinho. – eu ri com desprezo pra ele, mas ultimamente minhas ofensas não o tem atingindo o bastante e isso anda me dando certo desconforto. – Bem, depois do jantar eu vou me arrumar para a festa e seria bom você fazer o mesmo para não nos atrasarmos. – ele disse mais pra Harry e Ron do que pra mim. Imbecil!

– Sabe, Draco... Eu estava pensando... Alguém tem de fazer a monitoração do castelo, sabe?

– Às nove em frente ao Salão. – ele disse colando os lábios nos meus antes de ir embora e me ignorando completamente.

Que namorado compreensivo eu fui arrumar. É nessas horas que tomo de minha carência e crise existencial e convoco Merlin para um particular entre ele e minha mente e faço aquela perguntinha tão famosa entre meu ser: POR QUE ELE SIMPLESMENTE NÃO MORRE?

Hermione descia o último lance de escadas até a porta do Salão Principal onde Draco Malfoy a esperava com seu cabelo jogado aos olhos, seu jeans e sua jaqueta de couro negra por cima da sua camiseta branca. Estava encostado de mal jeito na parede olhando para o relógio de pulso.

– Sabe... – disse a castanha o surpreendendo, ela estava com uma blusa azul de alça que mostrava o contorno perfeito das curvas da garota, uma calça jeans escura e uma jaqueta jeans escura. Uma leve maquiagem, nada além de um simples lápis nos olhos e um batom, os cabelos soltos, num cacheado perfeito um pouco abaixo dos ombros. – Se vendesse esse relógio poderia sustentar um país do terceiro mundo. – Draco rira divertido.

– Eu já posso sustentar um país do terceiro mundo se quiser, Hermione. Mas gosto mais de gastar o meu tempo torturando grifinórias sabe-tudo.

– Eu sinto saudade de quando me chamava de Granger. Meu nome não fica bem saindo de você.

– Pois é do que vou te chamar. Afinal, se tiver de culpar alguém culpe Helena de Tróia.

– Helena de Tróia? – a castanha perguntara, enquanto Draco a levava pela mão até a Sala Precisa.

– É. Ou não sabia que essa é a origem do teu nome? Hermione foi a filha de Helena de Tróia com aquele príncipe lá de Tróia. Falando nisso, nunca vi causar tanto problema por causa de uma mulher... Merlin!

– Eu não sabia que eles haviam tido uma filha... Você está mentindo, Draco!

– Você não acredita em nada do que eu digo? – ele disse com fingida revolta. – Chegamos. – Draco meditara um pouco. Pedindo passagem a sua festa. Antes de entrarem Draco a impedira.

– O que foi agora?

– Você levou mesmo a sério.

– O que?

– Quando eu disse para que ficasse perfeita. – e então a olhou de cima a baixo.

– Está mesmo perfeita.

– Ah! Cala essa boca! E vamos. – disse a castanha muito vermelha.

A festa lembrava à castanha um seriado que ela assistiu num canal da TV a cabo trouxa. Ela não conseguia identificar quem estava dançando, quem estava se agarrando com alguém ou quem estava bebendo e rindo jogado nos pufes, só sabia que nunca estivera num lugar igual. Era cômico imaginar que ali, no ano passado ela tivera aulas com a AD... Ou que ali, meses antes Harry e Gina tivessem...

– Draco! Feliz aniversário, cara! – gritou Luke vendo que eles haviam chegado. Muitos foram ao encontro deles. – E aí, Hermigatinha? Tudo bem?

– Do que foi que você me chamou? – disse a castanha invocada.

– Draco! Parabéns! – disse uma garota de cabelos curtos e negros que Hermione identificara como Pansy. Ela o abraçara e beijava-o cada canto da face.

– Ah! Calma Pansy... Se controla!

– É, Pansy. Se controla. – Hermione deixara escapar de forma que ninguém ouvira.

– Cara, vem beber com a gente... – disse Dan puxando o loiro pelo braço. Draco puxara a castanha junto. "Vem, Hermi...". Eles se sentaram no bar onde um barman fazia alguns drinques para eles. Hermione olhara para Draco que entornara o seu com naturalidade. E olhara para sua própria taça com certo medo.

– O que exatamente é isso? Tem cheiro de acetona com limão.

– Acetona? O que é isso? – perguntou Dan.

– Isso é caipivodka. É uma bebida trouxa, você devia conhecer.

– Não, não devia. Porque tem álcool e eu sou menor de idade.

– Está querendo dizer que você não bebe? – perguntou Pansy. E a castanha começou a sentir o rosto esquentar.

– Não. É claro que eu bebo, mas não com tanta... Freqüência.

– Mas o aniversário do Draquinho é outra coisa. – disse a morena se esfregando em Draco, e numa vontade descontrolada de quebrar aquela taça na cabeça dela, Hermione fizera a única coisa digna de se fazer naquele momento. Para tirar qualquer pensamento de sua cabeça, qualquer idéia ridícula de sua cabeça, não seria ela que ia quebrar as tradições do aniversário do _Draquinho_. E de uma vez só entornara toda a bebida garganta a baixo.

– Forte... Mas bom. – ela dissera pra si mesma.

Para Hermione o aniversário do sonserino não passava de uma reunião com barman e uma banda onde outros sonserinos pudessem se embebedar, se esfregar um no outro e quebrar outras centenas de regras daquela escola. Ela não conseguia imaginar que ela e Draco fossem monitores e que nada estavam fazendo sobre isso. E Draco era monitor-chefe!  
Mas é claro que tais pensamentos começaram a escapar da mente da garota uma vez que percebera que já estava no 4º copo de caipivodka.

– É melhor parar por aqui. – disse Draco tirando uma taça da mão dela. – Quantos você já tomou?

– Quantos o que?

– É... Bastante. Tome. Isso vai te fazer melhorar um pouco. – disse o loiro oferecendo uma barra de chocolate. – É chocolate elfo. Tira o efeito do álcool. Só não funciona com Fugaz-Mandras. – disse apontando a bebida que Dan estava bebendo com um risinho divertido.

– Não entendo o que exatamente eu tenho que melhorar. – disse a castanha debochada e completamente bêbada.

– Você está bêbada!

– Aquilo que ele está bebendo é bom?

– Daquilo você não chega perto nem por cima do meu cadáver! – disse o loiro segurando a namorada. – E se você não comer isso agora eu vou pensar que você está bebendo só pra ter desculpa para me seduzir e conseguir algo mais comigo.

– Como assim 'algo mais'?

– Como dormir comigo, sua safada!

– Eu precisaria ser a mais bêbada e desesperada do universo, sua cobra asquerosa!

– É pelo visto mesmo bêbada você não perde os modos, não é? Agora come isso...

– Como vou saber se você não quer me deixar pi...

– Hermione! Come isso! – ele brigara cortando a castanha. Mas alguém interrompera aquela agradável conversa.

– Hermione... Você pode vir comigo, por favor? – disse uma voz amável atrás dela, que a castanha odiara e reconhecera na hora: Pansy.

– Aonde? – perguntou a castanha.

– É um minuto. Preciso falar com você. – a castanha dera uma última olhada para um Draco confuso e fora com a morena. Logo Dan sentara com Draco trazendo uma bebida para ele.

– O que a Pan quer com a castanha? – perguntou antes de um gole.

– Não sei. E tenho até medo de descobrir.

– Aí, Draco... Vou te falar. Não sei o que te deu para sair com uma grifinória, ainda mais nascida trouxa, ainda mais uma que você sempre detestou. Mas, cara... Como ela é linda... – disse ele e Draco esboçara um sorriso orgulhoso.

– Eu sei... – e se serviu de um gole da bebida.

– Com todo o respeito, cara... Ela é muito gostosa. Que pernas... Que cintura... Que corpo... Ela é perfeita, cara.

– É. E é minha. – cortou Draco já aborrecido com os comentários do colega. E se servindo de mais um longo gole. Sem se importar com a cara de sem graça do colega ao lado.

Logo a sua atenção e a de todos fora chamada para o palco. Não era mais a banda que tocava. Ou melhor, era. Mas o vocalista trocara... No seu lugar estava uma garota de cabelos castanhos e com uma cara tão perdida e surpresa como a de todos ali. O som começava a tocar. Um som sensual e provocativo e Hermione parecia não saber exatamente o que fazer com o microfone ao seu lado. Algumas garotas atrás dela começavam a dançar sensualmente enquanto ela tentava se manter em pé perante todo o álcool na sua cabeça.

– Eu vou matar a Pansy! – Draco deixara escapar, mas antes que Draco pudesse chegar ao palco já era tarde demais.

– O que exatamente você pretende com isso, Pansy? – perguntara sua amiga loira, mexendo nos seus longos cabelos graciosamente.

– Não é óbvio? Vai ser um vexame.

–Vexame? A garota canta bem. Todos sabem. Lembra do Halloween?

– É. Mas ela não estava bêbada e nem fora pega de surpresa... Muito menos entre sonserinos. E esse... Esse vai ser o meu presente para Draco. Imagina que honra. Ele não gosta de vê-la cantar? No aniversário dele, então... Que romântico. – Pansy sorriu maldosamente. – Não acha?

– Você é terrível, Pansy! – disse a loira rindo com a amiga.

A castanha não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar... E pensar não era bem o seu forte, naquela hora ela nem se dava conta exatamente do tamanho do problema em que se metera, só tinha noção de que todos eles estavam ali esperando que ela fizesse algo e que a única coisa que lhe parecia possível era seguir seus instintos por mais loucos e livres que eles parecessem no momento. E as únicas coisas que surgiam na sua cabeça naquele minuto eram:

"Que ótimo, Hermione! Você está bêbada... Todos os sonserinos mais filhos da put* estão te assistindo, Pansy esperando que você dê com a fuça no chão, os editores do Profeta de Hogwarts estão aqui pra descrever detalhes do aniversário do Sr. Malfoy e acabam de ter a incrível surpresa de que terão uma matéria e tanto de brinde envolvendo a namoradinha do próprio, ou seja, todos vão saber que você monitora da Grifinória estava pagando chacota na festa mais comentada do mês. Como se você já não tivesse sido comentada o bastante esse ano... Afinal, se não se pode contra eles... Se junte a eles...".

_Saturday steppin' into the club  
The music makes me wanna tell the DJ Turn It Up  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound_

But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy  
(Você pode, por favor, respeitar minha privacidade?)

Todos ali, Draco podia ver, estavam gostando da música e ele ficava cada vez mais receoso, pois parecia ser o único preocupado com a quantidade de álcool contido no sangue da castanha. Ele não podia negar estava ficando intimidado com toda aquela ousadia e sensualidade da castanha, principalmente aquele rebolado e provocação, e se perguntava por que ela não podia ser assim mais vezes. Mas o que mais o incomodava era o fato de que todos os seres do sexo masculino ali presentes pareciam pensar igual ou pior. Principalmente agora que ela tirara a jaqueta sensualmente e ficara só com a blusa de alça que caíab sobre os ombros nus da garota. E ele não podia simplesmente meter a porrada em todos ali, podia? Por mais que essa opção fosse por demais tentadora. Mas estando bêbada ou não, ela tinha o talento de atrair e conquistar todos que a assistiam... _Mas ela precisava rebolar tanto desse jeito?_ Ele sabia que os homens ali só não tinham subido ao palco e a agarrado na mesmo hora porque se tratava da namorada dele, mas eles pareciam bem relutantes a essa questão.

_Why can't you just let me  
(Por que você apenas não me deixa)  
Do the things I wanna do  
(Fazer as coisas que eu quero fazer?)  
I just wanna be me  
(Eu só quero ser eu)  
I don't understand why  
(E não entendo porque)  
Would you wanna bring me down  
(Você quer me colocar pra baixo)  
I'm only having fun  
(Se eu estou apenas me divertindo)  
I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)  
(Eu vou viver a minha vida) (mas não do jeito que você quer)_

Nessa hora todos já gritavam e dançavam, concentrados no show, anestesiados pelo o que ela cantava, hipnotizados pelos seus movimentos... Ela brilhava e controlava o show. Seus cabelos já estavam suados e ela não conseguia escapar dela mesma... Ninguém conseguia.

_I'm tired of rumors starting  
(Eu estou cansada de rumores começando)  
I'm sick of being followed  
(Estou doente de estar sendo seguida)  
I'm tired of people lying  
(Estou cansada das pessoas ficarem mentindo)  
Saying what they want about me  
(Dizendo o que elas querem de mim)  
Why can't they back up off me  
(Por que elas não se enchem de mim?)  
Why can't they let me live  
(Por que elas não me deixam viver?)  
I'm gonna do it my way  
(Eu vou fazer isso do meu jeito)  
Take this for just what it is  
(Pegue isso somente para o que isso é)_

Hermione ficava cada vez mais provocante e sexy com todos aqueles passos de dança e insinuações... E Draco apesar de também estar anestesiado por tudo aquilo começava a pedir a Merlin receoso para que aquele show terminasse logo e ele pudesse levar a sua menina "tão inocente", que se encontrava em algum lugar ali dentro daquele corpo propositalmente delinqüente e perturbado, pra longe daqueles olhos famintos.

_Here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough  
I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (What?)_

I've gotta say respectfully  
I would like it if you take the cameras off of me  
'Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

Então de uma hora para outra todas as outras dançarinas ficaram paradas e Hermione começou a caminhar sensualmente até o outro lado do palco cantando seu trecho mais lento antes de recomeçar a dançar e tirar gritos de todos.

_I just need to free my mind (my mind)  
(Eu só preciso libertar minha mente) (minha mente)  
Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)  
(Só quero dançar e ter um momento legal) (momento legal)_

I'm tired of rumors (rumors)  
Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)

What they follow me  
Why can't they (they they they-they-they)  
Take this for just what it is  


E assim o refrão se repetiu por mais algumas vezes até que Hermione desse seu passo final e a música cessasse e todos gritassem por mais. Mas Hermione já correra para fora do palco respirando fundo na primeira parede escondida que entrara. _Respire. Apenas... O que você acabou de fazer? O que eu acabei de fazer?_Logo sentira uma mão sobre o seu ombro e dera de cara com Draco, quem ela abraçara desesperadamente, como se fosse um príncipe prestes a salvá-la.

– Definitivamente foi o aniversário mais marcante da minha vida. – ele disse rindo da reação dela e abraçando-a de volta.

– Eu não sei o que me deu... Estou tonta.

– Eu sei. Álcool... Foi isso o que te deu. – e os dois riram. – Ande, tome isso e vamos pra casa. Já enchemos páginas do Profeta de Hogwarts o bastante por hoje. – eles riram novamente e ela comera em fim o chocolate elfo voltando assim ao seu estado sóbrio.

– Amanhã todos vão saber... – ela resmungara quando saíram da Sala Precisa com muita dificuldade, pois todos queriam mais da castanha _**(N/A: hehe soou engraçado neh?)**_.

– Todos vão é ficar desapontados por terem perdido um show desses. Ou você se esqueceu que é um sucesso desde o Halloween? – os dois riram. – Tome sua jaqueta. – ele carinhosamente ajudou-a a vestir a peça. – Você devia cantar mais, sabe. Fazer mais shows... Sóbria é claro! – ele completara. Os dois riram.

– Estou com tanta vergonha... – ela disse cobrindo o rosto. – Nunca mais vou beber na vida.

–Calma! Não foi um desastre. Pelo menos você não tomou o Fulgaz-Mandras, se tivesse tomado até a roupa no palco você ia querer tirar e eu teria de bater em muita gente. – a garota rira gostosamente.

– Chegamos. – ele disse indicando o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

– É... – disse Hermione. "A senhorita tem noção que já passou das 4 da manhã?", mas eles não estavam prestando atenção na Mulher Gorda. – Bem, boa noite então.

– Boa noite. – e algo muito estranho e desconcertante acontecera. Eles naturalmente, terrivelmente, se aproximaram como se fossem se beijar... Como namorados de verdade. Então Hermione se lembrara da realidade dos fatos... Ambos se lembraram e pareceram meio confusos, afinal como puderam esquecer? Esquecer algo tão importante... Como _ela_ podia esquecer?

– Ah... – ela ficara vermelha, voltando ao seu estado normal. Se afastando mais um pouco como se fosse perigoso ficar muito tempo perto dele. – É... Boa noite então.

– Boa noite... – ele dissera novamente seguindo aos poucos e com dificuldade seu caminho.

– Ah! Draco. – ela o chamara. E ele se virara instantaneamente.

– Que? – ela sorrira meiga e tímida, o que o fez sentir um redemoinho no estômago.

– Feliz Aniversário. – disse e desaparecera de vista por detrás do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Draco ainda ficara por um tempo só com o olhar perdido no quadro por onde a castanha entrara.

– Sabe, eu não vou fazer nada de interessante, se é o que senhor está esperando. Eu sou um quadro não um produto do Gemialidades Weasley. – dissera a Mulher Gorda despertando Draco de qualquer que fosse seu transe.  
Afinal, fora o aniversário mais interessante de sua vida... 

Continua... 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: A Vingança da Mulher Gorda**_

Querido diário...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Esse foi o primeiro som vindo de mim e a primeira coisa a se passar pela minha cabeça quando eu abri o Profeta de Hogwarts. (ritual que eu sempre evito por na minha opinião conter um conteúdo pobre e banal, perfeito para os fofoqueiros do colégio). E sabe por que eu o fiz? Porque a cara do Ron, que por sinal estava apenas procurando naquelas páginas sua distração para a aula de Herbologia que seria dali a 10 minutos, estava começando a me causar certo incomodo irreversível vindo de uma certa ansiedade misturada com as premonições doidas da doida da Trelawney e um certo medo que só o Profeta Diário conseguia causar no meio daquela maldita guerra que acontecia a alguns quilômetros de nós.

– Ron! O que foi? – eu exclamei batendo com força a minha taça de suco de abóbora na mesa tentando chamar a atenção do ruivo que começava a gemer nervosamente baixinho. Mas para minha total impaciência ao invés disso Harry também se juntara a ele atrás do jornal, trocando olhares preocupantes do jornal para mim, de mim para a merd* do jornal de volta. – **O que foi?** – eu perguntei mais uma vez estressada.

– Matéria sobre aranhas. – disse Harry recolhendo o jornal e enfiando-o depressa dentro da mochila.

Eu fiquei encarando-os chateada como se ele ainda não houvesse dito o motivo de todo aquele desespero. Sim, porque ou Ron estava dando de comer para alguém invisível ao seu lado ou ele definitivamente esquecera o caminho até a boca. Porque o bolo de cenoura estava indo parar em todos os lugares menos no estômago dele. Matéria sobre aranhas? Matéria sobre aranhas? Como assim matéria sobre aranhas?

Tudo bem que é reconhecedor até pelos analfabetos que aquele lixo, que ousados e completos insanos insistiam em carinhosamente nomeá-lo de jornal, seria suficientemente ridículo e banal em publicar uma matéria dessa simplicidade. Mas conhecendo Harry do jeito que eu conheço, eu sabia muito bem que as narinas dele não haviam adotado aquela dança trêmula, imitação muito bem feita de uma respiração nervosa e desesperada e que por mais imbecil que Ron fosse, por Merlin, ele sempre soubera perfeitamente como levar a comida até a boca.

É claro que algo não estava normal. E me ofendia saber que eles realmente pensaram que uma mentira cabeluda e ridícula como aquela fosse dar certo comigo. Afinal, com quem eles achavam que estavam falando? Colin Creevey? Ok. O coitado pode ser ingênuo e não conseguir enxergar nada a não ser Harry-Todo-Poderoso-Potter, e isso ele estando a milhões de quilômetros de distância, mas creio que com um pouco de esforço até ele perceberia que aquilo era mentira. E não falo pelo fato de agora Ron estar indo com a taça de suco, a minha, em direção a orelha de Parvati, o que é realmente preocupante.

E mais, por que de alguma forma, todos naquela mesa começaram a achar que havia algo de muito familiar entre a minha cabeça e a _matéria sobre aranhas_? Por que por um momento eu podia jurar que estavam brotando Profetas de Hogwarts naquela mesa, como se os elfos do castelo estivessem os mandando no lugar da comida? E era automático: olhavam pro jornal e olhavam pra minha cara em fração de um segundo. E o que mais me desesperava, era que Ron começava a perder a cor aos poucos, conforme os murmúrios aumentavam naquela mesa. Mesmo que, infelizmente, graças ao inconveniente do Harry, que fazia questão de fazer barulhos irritantes com uma colher e mastigar barulhentamente, como se mingau precisasse ser mastigado, não me permitindo distinguir uma palavra.  
Foi então que algo terrível passara pela minha cabeça, o que filhadaputamente se encaixava direitinho naquela situação. Afinal, só havia uma coisa da qual Ron tinha mais medo do que aranhas: eu.

– Harry me deixa ver esse jornal. – eu pedi com a voz fraca e com o olhar mais ameaçador que encontrei. Não que o coitado, se é que minhas conclusões estavam corretas, tivesse alguma culpa sobre essa história, mas eu precisava ameaçar alguém no momento. E também porque eu sabia que se eu olhasse daquele jeito pro Ron, que já estava por demais transtornado e implorando por um enfermeiro do St. Mungus, ele se borraria todo o que seria uma ótima desculpa para os dois desviarem do assunto.  
Às vezes a tamanha idiotice de Harry me faz pensar que se ele não fosse um clone de James Potter, ele nunca seria dado como filho de um maroto. Digo isso porque Harry quase tivera um filho na hora de me responder.

– Por... Por quê? Dever de casa sobre... Sobre aranhas? – é, os falecidos marotos deviam estar travando uma batalha consigo mesmos dentro da tumba. E Lupin, onde quer que estivesse, eu tinha certeza, estava cometendo suicídio naquele momento.

Ron gemera audivelmente mais uma vez. Eu preferi continuar encarando Harry que engolira seco, afinal se eu fosse dizer sempre o que me passa pela cabeça naquela escola, eu já haveria sido a alguns anos pendurada pelos cabelos na Torre de Astronomia com um cartaz: _Por favor, Voldemort, nós imploramos: Expurgue a sangue-ruim!_ Harry percebeu logo que continuar a manter contato visual comigo por mais 10 segundos era seriamente arriscado e me dera derrotado o jornal.

Merlin, eu nunca em toda a minha vida desejei tão febrilmente estar errada sobre algo que eu tivesse em mente, como naquele momento. Eu senti que de alguma forma, meus cabelos deviam estar gritando em direção ao teto tamanho o arrepio que eu senti ao ver aquela foto, que na minha opinião por demais destacada, digamos que ocupava toda a página, de uma jovem que terrivelmente, desesperadamente, doidamente, bebadamente, safadamente, desinibidamente e muitas outras coisas terminadas em "mente", era muito parecida comigo. Ela dançava e parecia cantar algo, que não se podia ouvir, mas que eu tinha uma vaga idéia do que era, em cima de um palco.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – eu gritara, mas não se prolongou muito, porque Harry havia usado o Feitiço Silenciador em mim. Mas isso não me impediu de continuar gritando, mesmo que som nenhum saísse, mas minha boca continuara de um modo desesperadamente aberto.

– Isso, Hermione... Põe para fora vai, pode pôr. – disse Harry a minha frente incentivando meu ataque. O que se resumiu em uma série de palavrões, xingamentos, maldições e maldições imperdoáveis que felizmente não puderam ser ouvidas por ninguém. Mas que Harry e Ron pareciam entender muito bem ao lerem meus lábios. Depois de longos minutos gesticulando com a boca, Harry pareceu tomar um pouco de coragem pra se intrometer na minha discussão com os Deuses. – Está mais calma, Herm...? – eu gesticulei ferozmente algo como "EU PAREÇO CALMA?" e ele quase dera um salto de onde estava. – Hermione, calma. Se acalma... Respira...

"NÃO ME MANDE RESPIRAR! NÃO ME MANDE FICAR CALMA SEU FILHO DA MÃE!", ele bufara entediado, realmente muito fácil bufar daquele jeito quando não se pode ouvir até onde minhas cordas vocais podiam chegar, não é? Depois de mais alguns longos minutos xingando a árvore genealógica do Harry, o que eu não me lembro exatamente no que tinha haver com a história, eu fiz sinal de que ele já podia me desenfeitiçar. Depois, é claro, de ouvir a piranha da Parvati dizer algo como "A Hermione ultimamente tem tido umas reações estranhas..." me olhando como se eu fosse uma doente fugitiva do St. Mungus.

– Quem foi? – foi tudo o que eu consegui perguntar com a voz rouca, o que não era justo, uma vez que ninguém me ouviu gritar.

– Não sabemos. No final da matéria está _Anônimo_. – disse Ron voltando na sua cor natural. Ok, o que mais me restava? Olhei uma última vez pro meu bumbum fotografado que no momento parecia ter tomado vida própria e virei a página.

_**O Profeta de Hogwarts!**_

_****__** De Grifinória à Bella, de Bella à Sonserina, de Sonserina à Símbolo Sensual Pop de Hogwarts.**__**  
**__**Sim, novamente a Grifinória do 6º ano, Hermione Granger, muito conhecida por sua inteligência e destaque na escola e por sua muito comentada amizade com o muito comentado Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, que recentemente no Halloween se apresentara numa peça da escola (Bella & Vinic de Dragomir Jeton), onde nos surpreendera com seu imenso talento teatral e principalmente musical... Ainda mais recentemente, nos surpreendera novamente ao assumir publicamente seu romance para com, até então a última pessoa que poderíamos imaginar por sempre ser tão conhecida a inimizade do casal, sim, falo de Draco Malfoy, sonserino do 6º ano e monitor-chefe de Hogwarts.**__**  
**__** A preferência de Hermione Granger por rapazes famosos sempre fora muito conhecida na escola, uma vez que se envolvera com grandes nomes como Harry Potter (capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória e vencedor do Torneio Tribruxo) e Vitor Krum (apanhador do time oficial da Bulgária e representante de Durmstrang no Torneio Tribruxo). Mas uma vez notícia em Hogwarts, logicamente a grifinória não poderia se despedir das páginas desse humilde Profeta e se dar ao luxo de voltar sua simples vidinha monótona. Não, a Srta. Granger queria mais, e desafiara tudo e a todos (incluindo seus melhores amigos: Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter) para viver desinibida (como temos visto) seu romance com o Sr. Malfoy.**__**  
**__** Mais surpreendente e desinibida do que nunca, foi a calientíssima homenagem que a monitora da Grifinória fizera ao tão amado namorado no dia do seu aniversário. Sim, como sabem, na última quarta feira dia 4 de novembro, Draco Malfoy uns dos sonserinos e estudantes mais desejados de Hogwarts, chegara a sua maioridade, e fora surpreendido com uma super comemoração pelos seus mais próximos. Os únicos também a terem a sorte de presenciar tamanho show da bela grifinória.**__**  
**__** Muitos, porém, achavam que com esse namoro surpresa, Hermione Granger fosse se afastar do Potter, ou que fosse de fato converter Malfoy para o lado mais grifinório de ser, ou ainda que Draco Malfoy fosse "domar" a tão escandalosa grifinória.**__**  
**__**Para começo de conversa, muitos sequer pensaram que esse namoro fosse durar. Mas surpreendentemente para calar a boca de todos o namoro não só anda mais firme que nunca como Hermione Granger, agora publicamente assumida, muito chegada num álcool (fontes dizem até que ela é ex-membro do ABAA – Associação dos Bruxos Alcoolicamente Anônimos ou Antes Bêbado Agora Acabado) é flagrada com incríveis demonstrações de amor.**__**  
**__** Mas o comportamento rebelde e eloqüente da grifinória nos faz pensar se ela realmente merece tamanhas responsabilidades como a de monitorar a Grifinória. Todos temos presenciado as mudanças de comportamento da jovem, que por mais sensuais e surpreendentes que sejam nos fazem pensar seriamente se ela tem se envolvido com alguma química não legalizada no mundo mágico, perigosamente reconhecida no mundo trouxa. Sei que pode parecer exagero, mas seria justo deixarmos a atual celebridade de Hogwarts se envolver com esse tipo de conteúdo uma vez que a pouco saíra de uma clínica de recuperação (ABAA)?**__**  
**__** Só esperamos que sua súbita fama não lhe suba a cabeça arriscando a sua saúde. Tanto porque sabemos que todo astro tem seus altos e baixos na mídia. Não que "ser manchete" seja difícil para a grifinória, pois nisso todos vimos, ela é uma especialista.**__**  
**__**O que nos resta saber é: quem será o novo alvo da grifinória para subir popularmente? Se é que ela já não tem esse alvo em suas mãos. Porque como já foi provado a dois anos atrás, de amores duplos a bela Hermione Granger entende muito bem. Tão comentado foi seu triângulo amoroso envolvendo os famosos Harry Potter e Vitor Krum que teve direito a matéria no Profeta Diário (jornal bruxo).**__**  
**__** A comunidade Durmstrang não pareceu se incomodar com tal manchete, nem os chegados a Potter pela audácia da jovem sedutora ao ajudar dois campeões do Torneiro Tribruxo de uma vez. **_

_**Mas será que a tão comentada e tradicional família Malfoy vai aprovar uma jovem sedutora e faminta por fama e poder como a bela grifinória? Será que é mais uma belíssima história de amor se apossando de Hogwarts? Como será que Potter está reagindo perante toda essa história? Pois todos presenciamos o estranho estado emocional em que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu se apossou da última vez que fora traído publicamente dessa forma, com direito a desmaios e tudo. Que mais surpresas a bela Hermione Granger irá nos proporcionar esse ano? Quem sabe um dia seus poderes de sedução cheguem até o Ministério da Magia.**__**  
**__**Meninos de Hogwarts, cuidado! Você pode ser o próximo.**_**  
**  
– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer novamente depois daquele artigo e dessa vez Ron me enfeitiçara.

– Isso, grita, xinga a vontade... Você tem esse direito. – dizia Harry calmamente me incentivando enquanto eu xingava meio mundo bruxo e santos de religiões que eu nem sabia se existiam. – É, o importante, Mione, é não ligar pra essa matéria estúpida. – disse Harry compreensivo. "NÃO LIGAR?" eu gesticulava com a boca. – É, fingir que não aconteceu. – "SE EU TE DER UM SOCO AGORA NO MEIO DA SUA FUÇA VOCÊ FINGE QUE NÃO ACONTECEU?" – Hermione, já era. Não podemos fazer mais nada agora... – "NÃO PODEMOS? É SÓ ME DIZER QUEM É O EDITOR DESSE JORNAL FILHO DA PUT*!", eu gesticulava novamente.

– Veja pelo lado bom, McGonnagal ainda está de viagem. – disse Ron, o que me aliviou um pouco o peito, mas só depois de eu "gritar" novamente: "COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE ACHAR UMA MERD* DE UM LADO BOM NESSA PORR*?".– É. Se McGonnagal estivesse aqui você perderia o seu cargo de... – "ELA ME INTERNARIA, ISSO SIM!" eu gesticulava. – Ah, Hermione. Nem te acusaram de tanta coisa assim... – disse Ron tentando me animar, mas aí eu explodira mais ainda. "ME CHAMARAM DE DROGADA!". Mas isso só contribuiu pra ele rir da minha cara.

– Bem, eu fui acusado de louco e problemático pelo Ministério. – disse Harry dessa vez, mas novamente eu explodira e graças a Merlin ninguém podia me ouvir ou os boatos de drogada se confirmariam. "LOUCA E PROBLEMÁTICA TODOS SEMPRE SOUBERAM QUE EU SOU, MAS DROGADA É SACANAGEM!". 

Eu só tinha de usar minha sensibilidade feminina, minha educação da qual meus pais cuidaram muito bem e da qual eu tenho feito muito pouco uso. Mas o importante naquela hora, andando pelos corredores em direção à Editoria do Profeta de Hogwarts, era me concentrar na minha calma, que eu sabia estar em algum lugar dentro de mim.  
Eu respirei fundo em frente a porta da sala da Editoria e me encostei derrotada na parede ao lado. "Calma, Hermione. Calma. Precisa ter cal..." – mas a porta da sala fora explodida ao meu lado, fazendo com que Antônio Balazer, um corvinal do 5º ano e de aparência meio curiosa, lembrando um primo distante de Luna Lovegood, fosse jogado para fora dela.

– Por favor... Tudo bem... – dizia Balazer estirado ao chão para um vulto que passara por mim. Ele estava completamente digno de pena, eu não consigo dizer onde era o topo de sua cabeça com toda aquela cabeleira jogada ao redor do pescoço, só sabia de uma coisa, eu não sentia um pingo sequer de pena dele. Pra falar a verdade, fora a primeira coisa a me divertir desde que o dia começara. Tal pensamento me fez pensar uma coisa: afinal, onde o Draco se metera?

– Eu não vou repetir, Balazer! – e minha pergunta fora respondida.

– Malfoy, entenda... Esse tipo de informação não deve ser revelada. – dizia Balazer lembrando terrivelmente Rabicho na Casa dos Gritos. – Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca publicaria isso se eu tivesse noção do que era, só me disseram que era sobre sua festa o que não achei nada demais, mas eu não li. Não tenho nada contra sua namorada, ela é até muito legal. – agonizava o idiota. – Por favor, tente se acalmar.

– Acredite, Balazer... Eu estou calmo! Esse sou eu calmo! – disse Draco numa fúria que chegou a arrepiar a minha espinha, lembrava realmente um Comensal. Nesta hora, eu não resisti e fui até os dois, olhando com total desprezo para Balazer que me olhou como se eu fosse o próprio Voldemort.

- Não! Tenha piedade! – Ele suplicara para mim. Céus, que impressão esse povo de Hogwarts tem sobre mim?

Draco ao me notar, abrira tamanho sorriso deixando completamente de lado seu ar de torturador nazista. – Ah, bom dia. – disse ele, mas não houve tempo para resposta, estou começando a achar que eu devia parar de me preocupar em responder aos cumprimentos do Draco, afinal ele não tem parecido muito interessado neles.  
Ele colara os lábios nos meus ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão meio áspera se enroscava na minha nuca e a outra na minha cintura. De repente tudo parara, eu não conseguia ouvir som nenhum a minha volta, apesar de ter certeza de que Balazer agonizava no chão. Meu peito começou a se encher de algo que parecia se espalhar por todo o meu corpo. O beijo era meigo e acolhedor e tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era nele, na boca dele, no beijo dele que se aprofundara cada vez mais ganhando um ritmo mais tenso. O beijo não parecia acabar nunca, eu devia ter criado guelras pelo pescoço e estar respirando por elas como um peixe, porque eu parecia não me preocupar com a respiração. Eu tinha certeza que estava num campo, por mais que não pudesse sentir o chão aos meus pés e que ventava furiosamente, pois meu estômago parecia entrar em febre numa tremedeira só. Cada movimento dele, por menor que fosse, tinha conseqüências escandalosas sobre mim. Uma onda de choque me corria, como se nunca tivéssemos nos beijado na vida. E quando ele mordera meu lábio... Céus! É até obscen

tentar descrever aqui o que se passou pela minha cabeça. Ele fora se afastando aos poucos, e a cada dois milímetros de distância ele me depositava um rápido estalinho, até finalmente estarmos apenas com os rostos encostados, ele acariciando meu rosto.

– Eu estava te procurando. – ele disse com a voz arrastada, o que me causara mais uma onda de choques. Como se eu fosse a cidade de São Francisco sendo atacado por uma onda de terremotos a cada instante.

– Eu estou aqui. – eu respondi no mesmo tom, sem nem sequer responder duas vezes.

Ok, agora me responda. O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO? TUDO QUE EU MAIS QUERIA NAQUELE MOMENTO É QUE AQUELA MERD* DE TERRA SE ABRISSE E ME ENGOLISSE POR TODA A ETERNIDADE! PORQUE EU NÃO SOU DIGNA DE AR PURO, NÃO SOU DIGNA DE NADA, E SE EU TIVER ALGO DA QUAL SEJA DIGNA, ESSA COISA É QUE AS MINHOCAS COMAM MEUS OLHOS E EU COMECE A ME DECOMPOR NA MESMA VELOCIDADE QUE OS ESCARAVELHOS COMEM UM PEDAÇO DE BIFE CRU. EU MEREÇO A MORTE! E JÁ QUE EU NÃO TENHO CORAGEM NEM CAPACIDADE DE ME MATAR O QUE ME BASTA É MATAR O DRACO... Mais tarde.  
Esse pensamento foi a resposta do meu cérebro ao ver aquele sorriso bobo e apaixonado do _Draquinho_.

– Onde estávamos? – ele se voltara para Balazer com sua incrível fúria e cara de nazista. – Oh, sim... – ele levantara Balazer do chão pelo colarinho. – VOCÊ TEM TRÊS SEGUNDOS, O QUE JÁ É MUITO SE VOCÊ PARAR DE AGONIZAR QUE NEM UM RATO, PARA ME DIZER QUEM FOI O SER _PODE-SE-CONSIDERAR-MORTO_ QUE ESCREVEU AQUELA IMUNDICE!

– EU NÃO... NÃO SEI... NÃO POSSO... É, FOI ANÔNIMO, USAMOS O ANÔNIMIATUS PARA GARANTIR A SEGURANÇA DE NOSSOS CORRESPONDENTES! NÃO TEM COMO EU SABER! – Draco largara Balazer no chão com força bufando de ódio.

– Você... É um idiota, Balazer. Um idiota. – dizia o loiro se controlando, numa mistura de uma fúria e um pouco de pena daquele pobre ser.

– Desculpe, por favor, me desculpe...

– Isso, se desculpe por existir! – dizia Draco. – Mas você me conhece, Balazer. Eu não sou nem um pouco piedoso. – disse ele numa voz sombria que definitivamente lembrava um Comensal.

– NÃO! – eu gritei me pondo na frente daquele ser nojento agonizando no chão, uma vez que Draco apontara sua varinha. Draco parecia completamente confuso e transtornado e abaixara a varinha meio segundo depois de me ver a sua frente.

– Céus, Hermione, está maluca?

– O que você pretendia fazer? O que diabos deu em você? – eu brigava, com certeza era o mais novo Show de Hermione Granger em meio a Hogwarts.

– O quê? Por que está defendendo esse lixo? – ele perguntara completamente atordoado.

– Porque esse lixo já pediu desculpas e já foi bastante humilhado por você, e porque ele enfim não tem culpa de ser dotado de uma cabeça cheia de fumaça a ponto de usar um feitiço como o Anônimatus. Ele já foi bastante castigado, não acha?

– Não. Ele merece muito mais, Hermione. – argumentou o loiro

– Chega. A ofendida fui eu e eu decido que deixemos isso finalizado. E que quando acharmos o culpado eu mesmo cuide dele.

– Você é minha namorada, eu também fui ofendido.

– Pare de bancar o namorado defensor, você nunca se importou com o que acham de mim. Não tente bancar o bonzinho para cima de mim. – eu disse enojada da atitude de machão dele, como se agora fossemos namorados de verdade e eu não fosse apenas sua prisioneira.

Mas eu devia ter pensado duas vezes antes de dizer aquilo e me lembrar que se tratava de Draco Malfoy, porque ele parecera realmente atingido com aquilo. Eu vira seu maxilar se contorcer numa raiva contida e eu tinha certeza de que se olhar matasse eu já estaria enterrada e me decompondo naquele momento. Ele dera meio passo em minha direção, com as mãos trêmulas como se quisesse me estrangular, mas preferira se conter dando as costas e saindo enfurecido, abrindo caminho entre os muitos que assistiam.

Tudo o que eu conseguira fazer era olhar derrotada (credo como estou usando essa palavra hoje) para um ponto qualquer no chão sentindo aquela pontada no peito, como se alguém estivesse com um cortador de grama despedaçando as minhas veias e atrapalhando o fluxo de sangue, em conseqüência disso um frio insuportável. Merd*! Culpa é uma palavra que definitivamente eu faria de tudo para apagar do dicionário. Falando nisso, quem foi o desocupado filho de uma vaca que inventou o dicionário? Aquele troço dá palavras pra tudo o que sentimos, o que quando falado se torna três vezes mais real e doloroso. Eu senti um puxãozinho na manga da minha capa.

– Olha, obrigado por ter me defendido, obrigado mesmo. Eu juro por Merlin que se eu soubesse o que aquele artigo diria...

– CALA A BOCA! – eu disse dando as costas também e seguindo pelo caminho contrário do de Malfoy. Sem paciência para falsidade. 

Parecia que depois de ter tomado a maldita decisão, da qual eu não entendo até agora, de pedir desculpas àquela cobra asquerosa, aquela aula tomara um curso eterno. Runas Antigas era uma matéria que Draco cursava comigo e foi só eu ver que ele não aparecera para a aula que eu comecei a me desesperar notando a gravidade da situação.

_ "Ele não consegue nem sequer dividir a mesma sala que eu!" _. Eu nunca implorara tanto mentalmente para que aquela aula terminasse, e as únicas palavras que eu conseguia distinguir vindas da professora eram "Então", "Nunca" e "Logicamente" o que na minha cabeça não formavam algo com muito sentido. Pelo menos nada relacionado à Runas Antigas. As frases que mais se repetiam na minha cabeça no momento eram:

_"Ok, __**nunca**____passou pela minha cabeça que ele realmente fosse ligar ou se sentir tão ofendido assim...;_ _Tanto porque, __**logicamente**____falando, tudo o que eu disse é verdade...;_ **Então** por que eu me sinto tão envergonhada de exibir essa minha cara?...; Ok. não foi minha intenção ser tão rude, e ele nunca acreditaria nisso...; Porque **logicamente** eu sou a pessoa que mais o detesta no universo e eu deixo isso bem claro todos os dias...; O que se resume**então** em: é, Hermione, você se ferrou legal!...".

Quando o sinal tocou, eu saí desesperada porta a fora e meio que o procurei em todas as salas, em todos os corredores, em todos os lugares... Ele desaparecera. E nos outros intervalos também, ele só apareceu no almoço e me olhou da mesa da Sonserina com tanto desprezo que eu me senti um inseto. Eu não tive coragem de ir até ele. Já era de noite e eu já tinha virado Hogwarts de cabeça para baixo atrás dele. Até que avistei Jack no fim de um corredor.

– Jack! – eu chamei correndo em sua direção.

– Hermione, tudo bem? – ele perguntou amigável.

– Sim. Você viu o Draco?

– Hmm... Ele não parece muito a fim de falar com você.

– Onde ele está? – ele rira do meu desespero.

– Treino de Quadribol da Sons... Hei, espere! – eu não ia esperar, precisava mais do que nunca tirar aquele peso idiota do meu peito.

O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Um motim entre os meus sentidos? Quando dei por mim já estava no campo onde quase fora atropelada por um bando de sonserinos suados que iam em direção ao vestiário. Draco ficara por último agachado no meio do campo, guardando as coisas de quadribol. Eu fui até ele.  
Fazia realmente muito, muito frio, e ele me olhou surpreso todo suado, com os cabelos loiros meio colados na testa de suor meio esvoaçando ao vento. Ele levantara me encarando ainda surpreso, mas mesmo assim chateado. Eu suspirara derrotada (de novo), desviando o olhar. Era muito vergonhoso.

– Eu agi mal. Você só estava me defendendo. – minha voz saía mais fraca e rouca do que o normal. EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ESTOU ACREDITANDO QUE ISSO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO! – Eu simplesmente falei um monte de merd* já na defensiva, como de costume. Me desculpe. – eu me atrevi a olhá-lo enquanto ele continuava me encarando.

– Por que está pedindo desculpas? Achei que me odiasse. – ele disse com a voz rouca e com o olhar mais magoado que já vi. MERLIN!

– E odeio! Odeio o que fez comigo! Odeio o que está me obrigando a fazer! Sempre te odiarei! Mas... Eu sei quando estou errada... – disse agora olhando para o chão, era insuportável encará-lo. – E costumo admitir meus erros. Mesmo entre inimigos pode haver respeito...

– Céus, Hermione! Não somos inimigos! Quando é que você vai entender que eu te amo? Quando é que você vai aceitar que me ama também? – ele disse já chateado, tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi olhar furiosa para o nada, me segurando para não começar a xingá-lo. – Você é orgulhosa demais para admitir isso.

– Pois eu estou quebrando o meu orgulho pra te pedir desculpas! Será que dá pra prestar atenção nisso? – eu briguei já estressada.

– Eu presto atenção em tudo o que você faz. – eu engolira seco. MERD*! MERD*! MERD*! Não é ele! Ele é um falso!Está todo mansinho como na Ala-Hospitalar!

– Isso é discutível, sabe? – eu disse. Ele riu divertido se aproximando de mim e me puxando pela cintura.

– Eu aceito o seu pedido de desculpas. – ele disse travesso. – Mas com uma condição.

– Vai a merd*, Draco! Eu já sou sua escrava! – eu disse revoltada saindo de perto dele e do campo de Quadribol. Eu ainda o ouvi rindo de longe.

– Nos vemos na monitoria, Mi! Quero dizer, isso se o Símbolo Sexual Pop tiver tempo. – se algum dia eu parecer querer pedir desculpas novamente para Draco Malfoy eu peço que me dêem um tiro na têmpora.

E é isso, Querido Diário. Estou aqui novamente no meio de minha monitoria escrevendo no meu diário porque é a única hora em que tenho sossego para isso. A Lua está minguante e calma, o peso do meu coração se foi. Eu simplesmente detesto ficar em dívida com alguém, ficar me sentindo culpada. Eu ainda não descobri quem foi que escreveu a matéria, mas sei que não vai demorar para tal aparecer.

**  
Hermione é atrapalhada por uma coruja negra de grandes olhos azuis.

– O que a minha atual vítima por popularidade quer no momento? – Hermione dissera entediada recolhendo o pergaminho.

**"Ei, drogada!** _(filho da puta!)_  
**Reunião na minha sala agora.****  
****Draco.**

******Obs: Esqueci de falar, obrigado pela linda e **_**calientíssima**_** homenagem no meu aniversário. Foi um aniversário **_**inesquecível**_**, acredite.**

_(Ele vai ver a calientíssima e inesquecível porrada que eu vou dar na cara dele.)_

**Obs2: Como o menino que sobreviveu reagiu perante toda essa história? Hasuahushaush..." **_(sem comentários..)_

Draco terminava suas lições de monitoria-chefe, seus últimos comentários sobre a monitoração de Luna Lovegood, monitora da Corvinal. _"O mundo está perdido", _ele deixara escapar em meio a suas anotações. Então batidas na porta o interromperam.

– E senhoras e senhores, no programa de hoje eu tenho a honra de receber a mais nova celebridade do ano: Herm... – começara ele divertido como que para um auditório apontando fantasticamente para a porta da sala. Mas não fora Hermione que entrara. – Pansy? – ele perguntara surpreso se recompondo e voltando pra sua mesa. – O que está fazendo aqui? Já passou da hora de ir para os dormitórios.

– Ora, Draco. Nós nunca ligamos muito para as regras... O que a Granger tem feito com você, hein?

– Eu só não quero trazer problemas para a Sonserina. – ele se corrigira nervoso enquanto continuava suas anotações.

– Eu queria falar com você. – ela começou com a voz arrastada se aproximando do loiro.

– Eu não quero falar com você! Você não acha que já nos trouxe problemas demais? Por sua causa Hermione foi parar no jornal de Hogwarts.

– Ultimamente Granger tem passado mais pelos jornais do que essa guerra. O que eu podia fazer? Ela queria cantar... E ela canta bem, achei que não teria problema.

– Larga de ser cínica! Você jogou ela no palco! Pensa que eu não te conheço? – brigara o loiro já em pé, mas Pansy fora se aproximando dele, acariciando-lhe os braços com os narizes quase se tocando.

– Para falar a verdade, eu não sei mais. – ela lhe disse ao pé do ouvido. – Você anda tão afastado, se esqueceu dos amigos...

– Se você fosse minha amiga não teria feito o que fez.

– Me desculpe. – ela disse roçando os lábios nos dele. – Eu achei que você fosse gostar. Não me culpe por não conhecer mais o seu gosto. Quem anda mudado é você... Quem anda nos privando de sua companhia é você, Draco.

Mas Draco se separara dela com tamanha velocidade como se ela tivesse uma doença contagiosa, pois Hermione estava ao pé da porta. E a tensão naquela sala fora grande.

– Eu só vim lhe trazer o meu relatório, Draco. – Hermione disse indo em direção a mesa tão indiferente como se Pansy nem existisse e deixando-lhe um pergaminho meio amassado, onde Draco podia ver sua tensão.

– Não. Pansy já estava de saída. Eu quero falar com você. – disse Draco o mais natural possível.

– Com todo o respeito, senhor monitor-chefe, mas eu não quero falar com você agora. – disse Hermione no seu mantido tom frio. Draco por mais que quisesse gritar não o faria na frente de Pansy. Hermione saíra da sala deixando os dois sozinhos novamente. Draco olhara com raiva para Pansy.

– O que você quer?

– No momento... – ela começou. – Você. – ele dera uma risada seca sarcástica.

– Fora de questão, sinto muito.

– Eu não acredito que você prefere... _Ela_ a mim. – ela disse agora nervosa jogando os cabelos curtos caindo nervosamente na cara.

– Eu tinha impressão de que era com ela que eu estava namorando, não você.

– a garota parecera levar um tapa na cara. E começara ameaçadora.

– Pois eu sei que esse namoro é forjado, Draco. Todos sabem! É obvio demais o ódio que ela sente por você.

– Você não tem lido os jornais ultimamente, tem? – disse ele distraidamente.

– Eu não sei o que você vem sentindo por ela, Draco, mas eu não acredito que você tenha se iludido a ponto de achar que ela realmente um dia viria a se apaixonar por você. – Draco parara de rir. – Você representa tudo o que ela mais odeia, Draco. Ela despreza você, sempre desprezou. Ela é uma grifinória, amiga do Potter, ela nunca aceitaria você, nunca veria suas qualidades. Para ela você é só mais um sonserino esnobe, um aprendiz de Comensal! – Draco não fazia idéia que cada palavra que ela dissesse ia doer tanto assim. Tudo lhe caía a garganta como um quadrado de gesso. – E no dia que teremos de ir para guerra, Draco... Você acha que ela vai ficar do lado de quem? Do seu? – ela soltou um suspiro de sarcástico. – É melhor começar a rever seus conceitos, Draco. – finalizara antes de sair da sala.

Draco ainda ficara um tempo olhando para porta angustiado.  
_"E odeio! Odeio o que fez comigo! Odeio o que está me obrigando a fazer! Sempre te odiarei!",_ Hermione batia em sua cabeça com aquelas palavras que agora lhe doíam muito mais. E logo a cena da noite anterior deles tomando impulso para se beijarem como se fossem namorados na despedida. Ele rira de lado. _"Não, ela não me odeia... Não odeia..."._

– Eu odeio Draco Malfoy! Eu odeio Draco Malfoy! Eu odeio Draco Malfoy! – Hermione repetia para si mesma a caminho da Grifinória. – Canalha de uma figa! "_Eu presto atenção em tudo o que você faz..."_ – ela imitara as palavras e a voz do loiro de modo debochado. – Que preste atenção na testa dele! Que não é nada pequena! Lula Milindris! – disse Hermione ainda nervosa para o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

– Fale mais baixo, pensa que está onde? Em casa?

– Lula Milindris! – repetira ela mais baixo.

– A senha mudou. – disse a Mulher Gorda. Hermione rira seca.

– O quê?

– Isso mesmo o que você ouviu, a senha mudou a cinco minutos atrás.

– Mas eu sou a única fora da cama... A senhora fez de propósito!

– Talvez se parasse de ocupar seu tempo desrespeitando os quadros do castelo, chegasse mais cedo a tempo de pegar a antiga senha. – disse a Mulher Gorda com ar debochado.

– ME DEIXA ENTRAR!

– Não!

– VOCÊ QUER QUE EU DURMA ONDE? NA SALA DE TROFÉUS?

– Isso não é da minha conta, sabe?

– SUA GORDA ASQUEROSA!

– Pelo visto o ABAA não te fez efeito. Também, lugar de loucos é no St. Mungus!

– E LUGAR DE QUADROS DE MULHERES OBESAS É NUM SPA!

– Hermione? – a castanha se virara com raiva e dera de cara com o loiro com um sorriso divertido na cara. – O que houve?

– NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

– Francamente, menina. Tem quadros querendo dormir, sabe?

– VOCÊ É FEITA DE TINTA A ÓLEO TEM O DIREITO DE PERMANECER CALADA! – gritara a castanha.

– FRANCAMENTE, DE ONDE EU VENHO MENINAS DA SUA IDADE RESPEITAM OS MAIS VELHOS.

– E DE ONDE EU VENHO VELHOS QUADROS HORROROSOS COMO VOCÊ NÃO FALAM OU SE METEM NA VIDA DOS OUTROS! PARA FALAR A VERDADE NUNCA VI QUADROS TÃO HORROROSOS QUANTO VOCÊ!

– O que está havendo? – tentara Draco novamente.

– Olha quem está falando...

– PELO MENOS O MEU NOME NÃO É UM ADJETIVO E NEM SOU PREGADA NA PAREDE!

– Pelo menos eu não fui internada numa clínica para bêbados!

– NÃO, ELES TERIAM DE TER UM PÉSSIMO GOSTO PARA DECORAÇÃO!

– Ah, eu não vou ficar ouvindo isso. Com licença, tenho mais o que fazer. – disse a Mulher Gorda indo para o quadro adiante e desse para o outro até sair de vista.

– É! VAI LÁ SUA GORDA PINTADA A GUACHE, VAI ENCHER O SACO DA MONALISA PARA VER SE ELA SAI DAQUELA CARA DE C* DELA!

– Hermione, o que houve? – perguntou Draco rindo.

– Aquela bovina não me deixou entrar!

– Tudo bem, você pode dormir comigo. – Hermione o olhara assassinamente. – Credo, você só pensa maldade! Vamos logo.

– O acusado de estar usando drogas sou eu ou você, Draco? Eu nunca dormiria no mesmo ambiente fechado que você. – ela dissera.

– E onde você pretende dormir? – ele disse divertido. Ela ficara sem fala. – Se ficar aqui fora pensando por muito tempo Filch vai acabar te achando. – ela ficara tensa ao ver que estava sem saída.

– Se você _tocar_ em mim, Draco... Se você _chegar_ perto de mim! Eu causarei muito mais dor do que Keanu Reeves em Matrix quando colocam aquele troço no umbigo dele.

– Matrix? O que é isso?

– Ah, esquece! – disse a castanha o acompanhando.

– Você tem uma idéia de tortura muito estranha.

– Desculpa, eu não cresci no meio de Comensais da Morte.

– Pois devia. Eles aprenderiam muito com você.

– O que você está fazendo aqui fora, afinal?

– Resolvi dar umas voltas, esvaecer as idéias.

– Idéias? Isso realmente deve ter sido difícil pra você. – alfinetou ela.

– Pelo menos eu não desconto a minha raiva nos quadros. – devolveu ele.

– O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

– Quero dizer que você saiu da minha sala se roendo de ciúmes e descontou toda a sua raiva no quadro.

– Ciúmes? Ha! Eu não tenho ciúmes de você, Draco, você não significa nada para mim, Pansy muito menos. Pegue quem você quiser!

– Não estávamos nos "pegando" se é isso o que você quer saber.

– Que ótimo, assim minha cabeça anda bem mais leve, sem chifres, não é? POIS OBRIGADA OU NÃO EU SOU SUA NAMORADA! – ela disse parando a sua frente. Ele rira.

– Eu sei, e a única garota que eu "pego"! – ele disse beijando-a ferozmente.

– Me sol... – mas Hermione não conseguira fugir. Ele já a estava pressionando contra a parede num beijo apaixonado e feroz. Suas mãos apertando-a contra seu corpo. Hermione tentava não prestar atenção no beijo ou nos seus calafrios, mas era difícil. Já estava sentindo seu corpo esquentar e os lábios se envolverem de forma assustadora. Ela sabia que se ele chegasse a morde-lhe os lábios algo de muito grave poderia acontecer... Algo do qual ela não conseguia nem pensar. Tinha de parar aquilo.

– AHH... – gemera Draco, ao golpe de Hermione em suas "partes".

– Hermi… Merlin! Ai...

– O que pensa que estava fazendo? Temos um trato!

– Foi mal, eu esqueci... – disse ele ainda gemendo de dor.

– Seu idiota.

– Se não tivermos filhos a culpa será sua...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5: A Mui Chique e Elegantíssima Sala da Monitoria-Chefe!**_

Ela acariciava de leve a mobília antiga e bonita da sala que se seguia acima da sala principal da qual ela conhecia. Na verdade era um quarto coberto de um luxo morto. Perfeito pela sua antiguidade, que lhe doía o peito, causando uma saudade de algo que não havia acontecido.

Ela sabia que ali ela viveria para sempre. Parecia mais um apartamento pequeno, com banheiro, cozinha e um quarto que tinha uma escrivaninha e estantes cobertas de livros. Tudo acima da salinha da monitoria-chefe. E uma cama grande de casal tão antiga e bela como o resto. Tudo isso quase fora dela, se não fosse aquele maldito loiro, com aquele maldito beijo.  
Mas o pior não era isso, e sim o cheiro que exalava naquele lugar... Aquele perfume, aquela loção, ela não sabia o que era, mas era o cheiro dele, que tanto a deixava tonta quando estava muito perto do loiro. E agora? Como escapar daquela sensação se o cheiro estava em toda sua volta? Era terrivelmente desconfortante, mas ela não podia negar... Era muito bom.

– O banheiro é logo ali, pode tomar um banho se quiser. – disse o loiro abrindo as portas do armário de madeira escura. – Pode usar alguma roupa minha.

– Somos bruxos, Malfoy. Acho que posso arrumar uma roupa para mim quando quero. – disse a castanha de modo grosseiro. Logo com a varinha transfigurara uma muda de roupas em cima da cômoda.

– Que pena. – suspirara o loiro. – Você realmente ficaria muito sexy só com as minhas. – disse ele com um sorriso perigoso. A castanha ficara vermelha o que fez o loiro rir mais ainda. – Você ficou sem graça, Hermione!

– Cala essa boca, eu vou tomar banho. E vê se não fica me espionando. – disse ela ameaçadoramente.

– Sabia que tinha que treinar mais oclumência... Droga! – brincou o loiro.

– Muito engraçado... – disse a castanha entrando no banheiro. O banheiro parecia um sonho, todo da mesma mobília do quarto, madeira escura e antiga. Mas com espelhos e uma luz fraca que tornava o lugar sonolento e aconchegante.

– Está tudo bem aí? – disse a voz de Malfoy do outro lado da porta do banheiro enquanto a castanha se ensaboava na banheira.

– Eu não vou me afogar na banheira, Malfoy, se é isso que te preocupa. – ela dissera sarcástica. Ele encostara na porta de costas.

– Você podia falar direito comigo às vezes, sabe... Parar de me agredir um pouco.

– Malfoy pedido clemência? – ela debochara, repetindo a frase do loiro.

– Babaquinha... Sério, não temos que brigar sempre.

– Eu não estaria brigada com você se você não tivesse quebrado o trato. – ele riu de lado do outro lado da porta.

– Pra quem detesta tanto os meus beijos até que você pensa bastante neles.

– Eu não penso neles! Foi você que tocou no assunto... Agora me deixa tomar meu banho em paz! – disse ela enquanto rindo o loiro saía da porta se jogando na cama.

Hermione ali, dormindo debaixo do mesmo teto que ele, era até difícil de acreditar. E como seria? Como ele se conteria? Draco esfregara o rosto com as mãos agressivamente. _"Não pense, não pense!"._

No banheiro, Hermione brincava com a espuma da banheira, rindo sozinha, fingido que aquilo tudo era dela e que ao sair não teria de dar de cara com aquele loiro insuportável. Até que deixara a cabeça apoiada na beirada da banheira, fitando o teto. Viu novamente a cena dele com a Pansy na sala de baixo. Eles tão perto um do outro, com as bocas quase se tocando.

– Idiota... – ela dissera baixinho, seus olhos estavam embaçados.

Ela olhava agora para a vidraça do banheiro que dava para a noite chuvosa de Hogwarts_. "Céus, Hermione, não somos inimigos! Quando é que você vai entender que eu te amo? Quando é que você vai aceitar que me ama também?" _ela lembrara deles no campo de quadribol, o olhar magoado e chateado do loiro. _"Você é orgulhosa demais para admitir isso."_ A castanha respirara fundo_, "Às vezes ele parece tão convincente..."_, ela pensara dando um pequeno sorriso para o nada.

Já seca e vestindo sua calça de moletom junto de sua blusinha de alça do mesmo tecido, ambos num cinza claro e com os cabelos ainda encharcados, ela saíra do banheiro e encontrara um Draco Malfoy vencido pelo sono, deitado de qualquer jeito na cama.  
Ela se aproximara aos poucos e logo sentara na beirada da cama rindo silenciosamente de como Draco parecia um garoto de 10 anos dormindo. Os cabelos jogados de qualquer jeito nos olhos e um braço jogado relaxadamente pra cima. Depois de longos minutos só observando a cena, Hermione descera até o rosto dele, as bocas quase se tocavam, mas engolindo em seco ela se afastara mais um pouco, seguro o suficiente, mas ainda inclinada sobre ele, com um braço em cada lado do corpo dele, apoiado na cama.

– Draco. – ela chamara. – Draco... – mas ele não acordava, então rindo da própria idéia a castanha espremera um pouco os próprios cabelos deixando algumas gotas caírem no rosto dele, que levantou assustado, até parar centímetros do rosto da castanha que parara de rir na hora, agora vermelha de vergonha. – Eu só... Só... Achei que você quisesse tomar um banho... Antes... Antes... De dormir. – disse ela muito vermelha, gaguejando. A tensão era grande entre eles, ele parecia dividido entre respondê-la ou agarrá-la. Depois de longos minutos em silêncio ela se recompôs voltando a se sentar normalmente, quebrando o contato visual e qualquer outro pensamento que fosse. – Desculpa te acordar. – ela dissera. O loiro se recompôs também, respirando derrotado.

– Não... Foi uma boa idéia. Obrigado. – ele disse apressadamente, pegando sua roupa e uma toalha que estavam separados e entrando no banheiro.  
Hermione terminara de pentear os cabelos quando ouviu a voz de Draco de dentro do banheiro.

– Hermione...

– Que?

– Tem suco e biscoito em cima da mesa, caso tenha fome. – ela logo reparara na mesinha do quarto com lugar pra duas pessoas, repleto de coisas gostosas pra comer... Muito mais do que biscoito. _"Quantas vezes Pansy e ele já devem ter tomado café da manhã aqui?!",_ ela pensava.

– Onde arrumou isso tudo?

– Sempre tenho um pouco disso por aqui. – ele dissera do banheiro.

E foi quando ela começou a encher o copo de Limonada Suíça que aquele quarto pareceu se encher de uma música angelical e seu corpo fora tomado por uma brisa quente. Tudo conseqüência da visão que a castanha tivera. O loiro saíra do banheiro com sua calça azul escura de moletom, o que era sua única peça de roupa visível. Os cabelos molhados, os fios loiros jogados rebeldemente em todas as direções. E seu peitoral, como Lilá dissera, desprovido de pêlos. Com seus ombros largos e seus braços assim como a barriga, abençoados pelo bem do Quadribol.

Ele fora em direção ao armário, pegara o desodorante que agora ele exalava pelo corpo, todo o ritual Hermione observara ainda boquiaberta, pasma, sem perceber que seu copo já transbordara. Logo percebendo o estrago causado, ela voltou sua atenção para o suco tentando limpar aquilo tudo. Logo Draco percebera a confusão que acontecia com a castanha e deixou que um sorrisinho perigoso aparecesse em sua face uma vez que desconfiava do motivo.

– Está tudo bem?

– Está. – disse ela logo bebendo todo o suco de uma vez pra disfarçar o nervosismo. – Muito gostoso. O suco! O suco é muito gostoso! Limonada Suíça, não é? Realmente muito bom! E é do suco que eu estou falando! – ela falava nervosa. O loiro se divertia ainda mais com o nervosismo da garota conforme ele se aproximava.

– Está tudo bem mesmo, Hermione?

– Cl-claro. Então onde eu vou dormir? – ela disse se afastando dele.

– Na cama, eu suponho. – disse ele distraidamente se servindo de um pouco de suco.

– E você? – ela perguntou. Ele a olhara sem entender.

– Só tem uma cama, Hermione...

– Você não está insinuando que a gente vai dormir junto, está? – ela perguntara ameaçadoramente.

– Bem, desde que você não saiba como transfigurar algo em colchonete, acho que não tem outro jeito. – a garota ficara sem falas.

– Mas... Mas... Você não tem um reserva? – o loiro fez que não com a cabeça.

– Não é possível! Você deve saber transfigurar.

– Eu? Essa matéria ainda não foi dada, Hermione... Se você não sabe, o que te faz pensar que eu sei? – a castanha dera um grito histérico.

– Pois muito bem. – ela disse deitando num canto da cama e se cobrindo. Ele sorrira de lado e fizera o mesmo, deitando na outra ponta e se cobrindo também.

– Boa noite.

– Boa noite. – respondeu ela secamente e ele apagara as luzes com um estalar dos dedos.

Algum tempo de silêncio, respirações, escuridão... Ele ali tão perto, era impossível pegar no sono assim, era incômodo demais, ele era lindo demais... Por que ele simplesmente tinha de ser o maior filho da put* do universo? Por que simplesmente não era o cara que ela pensou que ele fosse na Ala-Hospitalar? Merd*!

– Draco. – ela chamara baixinho, ele se assustara com o som do seu próprio nome e sentiu o coração bater muito forte.

– Hum... – ele dissera tão acordado quanto ela.

– Você está acordado?

– Agora sim... – ele disse divertido. – O que foi?

– Eu... Eu não consigo dormir. – ela disse como uma criança mimada. Ele rira divertido e se virara agora para ela. Ambos se encarando.

– Por que não? – ele disse com a voz carinhosa e ela sentiu todo seu corpo gritar: "Porque você está aqui e semi nu...".

– Acho que não estou com sono. – ela disse olhando pra baixo. Ele sorrira.

– O que você quer fazer?

– Não sei... Conversar talvez.

– Hermione Granger querendo conversar comigo? Eu só posso estar sonhando...

– Bem, você é o único aqui pra isso, não é?

– Ahh... Obrigado. – ele disse mal humorado. – Que tal brincarmos de alguma coisa?

– Brincarmos? Está louco? De que?

– Verdade ou conseqüência. – ele ofereceu com um sorriso perigoso.

– Vai a merd*.

– Então só verdade. – ela pensara por um tempo. – Não tem mais nada pra fazer agora, quer dizer, eu consigo pensar em um milhão de coisas, mas acho que você não ia gostar. – ele disse safado e ela lhe dera um tapa no braço. – Brincadeira... Brincadeira...

– Verdade, então... Nem adianta me perguntar se eu te amo.

– Não tenho porque fazer perguntas das quais já sei a resposta. – ele disse a deixando vermelha.

– Começa logo vai.

– Ok. – ele pensou por um tempo. – Quando você deixou de amar o Potter?

– Esse tipo de pergunta é muito pessoal.

– Mas tem que responder... E a verdade.

– Aff! Eu não sei... Eu ainda o amo... Mas é diferente...

– Diferente como?

– Ahh... Eu não sei explicar, parece mais uma saudade de um amor que aconteceu, apesar de nunca ter acontecido. Não consigo mais sentir tudo o que eu sentia antes...

– E o que você sentia antes?

– Acho que... – ela disse olhando pro teto, já viajando em lembranças. – Eu só pensava nele, o mundo parava quando ele aparecia, olhar para ele me dava vontade de rir, tudo nele me intimidava... Ahh, muita coisa. Era bom estar com ele. Ainda é, mas agora tudo é muito puro. Não fico mais nervosa e cheia de pensamentos românticos.

– E quando foi que mudou, Hermione?

– Eu não sei... Quando dei por mim já tinha mudado. – eles ficaram calados por um tempo. – Minha vez. – ela disse animada se virando pra ele. – Quando você vai me libertar?

– Ah! Boa noite – ele disse estressado se virando de costas pra ela.

– O que foi? Foi uma pergunta como outra qualquer...

– Você só quer motivo para brigar...

– Não quero não... Vira, Draco. – ela disse como uma criança cutucando ele nas costas. O que deixava a castanha vermelha. Ele não respondia. – Ah, Draco, a brincadeira estava tão legal... Hein... Anda... Vira... – ela dizia balançando ele pelo ombro. Ele continuava em silêncio, mas gostando da insistência da garota. Como se ela houvesse esquecido seu ódio por ele. Ela se aproximara dele, se inclinando sobre ele pra ver se ele estava dormindo, como uma criança mal criada. – Dracooo... Pára de fingir que está dormindo... Vem brincar comigo... Hein, seu loiro aguado!

– Pra quem questionou tanto dormir comigo até que você está numa posição bem suspeita. – ele disse ainda de olhos fechados. A garota ficara vermelha e observara que estava já quase com todo o corpo em cima dele e voltara pro seu lugar. Rindo ele voltara virado pra ela. – Você ficou sem graça de novo.

– Cala boca... É minha vez. Você e a Pansy... – ele rira perigosamente. – Vocês... Foram mesmo... Namorados?

– Eu sempre tive muitas namoradas, Hermione... – ele disse vitorioso. Ela fechara a cara.

– Sempre foi um galinha você quer dizer.

– Mas agora eu só tenho uma, não é?

– Não sei. Vocês estavam tão _íntimos_ aquela hora lá embaixo.

– Eu sabia que você estava com ciúmes...

– _Eu não estou_! Foi só um comentário, droga.

– Não ia acontecer nada. – ele a cortou a olhando sério. E ficaram em silêncio novamente.

– Sua vez...

– Qual é a melhor lembrança que você tem?

– Difícil... Acho que do meu pai, ele rindo comigo, brincando comigo... Ele enfim. Estou com muitas saudades. – disse ela sorrindo triste para o nada. – Não vejo a hora de revê-lo. Se você quisesse matar alguém na escola... Quem seria?

– Fácil! Potter!

– Aff...

– Qual a sua pior lembrança?

– Meu pai.

– Não entendi... – a castanha respirara pesadamente antes de continuar.

– Uma vez, há alguns anos... Eu ouvi uma conversa dos meus pais, por um momento me pareceu que ele não era o meu pai verdadeiro. – ela disse de modo sombrio.

– O que? – perguntou o loiro se apoiando no cotovelo.

– É... Falavam algo como me dizer a verdade, um dia eu teria de saber e blá-blá-blá.

– E aí?

– Foi tudo um mal entendido, no fim estavam falando de uma coisa que não tinha nada a ver... Nem me lembro mais.

– Nossa... Menos mal.

– É... – ela se virara pra ele de modo intrigante. – Você aprova o que seu pai faz? – ele respirara pesadamente antes de responder sem desviar o olhar.

– Não mais. Você acredita em mim? – ela demorara um pouco pra responder.

– Às vezes. Você já pensou em se matar?

– Já.

– E por que não se matou? – perguntou a castanha sarcástica, ele riu irônico.

– Eu não costumo fazer _tudo_ que me dá na telha. E eu nunca facilitaria as coisas pra você. – completou ele, ela rira irônica. – E você, já pensou em se matar?

– Ôôô já! – ela disse se lembrando em quantas vezes só esse ano ela pensara nisso.

– E o que te impediu?

– Eu me faço essa pergunta todos os dias. Acho que quero te matar antes. Qual é a sua pior lembrança? – ele desviara o olhar.

– São duas... Uma é de uma "discussão" entre meus pais, quando eu era ainda muito pequeno. Eu não gostava do modo como ele... A tratava. – ele disse se lembrando das surras que o pai dava na mãe dele.

– E a outra?

– O que eu fiz com você. – disse a olhando sério. – Na noite que Hogwarts foi atacada.

– Ahh... Eu já até esqueci isso. – ela disse relaxada.

– Você esquece isso, mas não esquece coisas idiotas e simples que eu fiz na noite que fui embora.

– Foi muito pior... Eu preferiria ter sido atacada 5 vezes por você transformado do que ter ouvido tudo aquilo. – ela disse magoada, ele respirou com dificuldade sentindo os olhos arderem.

– Eu já pedi desculpas...

– Dessa vez "desculpas" não vai funcionar... Mas anda, sua vez.

– Do que você mais tem medo?

– Acho que meu maior medo já aconteceu, que alguém que eu odeio lesse meu diário, meus pensamentos... Mas acho que não foi um mal tão grande porque no fim você não o usou pra nada terrível. Agora, se a Pansy pegasse meu diário... Não quero nem imaginar.

– Eu duvido que a Pansy saiba ler. – disse ele e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

– Qual é o seu maior medo? – ela perguntara ainda rindo, ele se calara.

– Isso eu não posso responder...

– Tem que responder, eu respondi, Draco!

– Faz outra pergunta!

– O que? Isso não vale! – eles ficaram quietos. – Grr! Que seja. Por que você não pode me dizer qual é o seu maior medo? – ela perguntou rindo vitoriosa.

– Porque isso não me ajudaria a fazer você admitir que me ama.

– Tsii... Você tem problema.

– Aquele dia que você se atrasou pra ir à monitoria por causa do Potter... Vocês se beijaram?

– O que? Não! – ele riu satisfeito.

– Ótimo.

– Você e a Pansy já...

– O que?

– Ahh, bem...

– O que?

– Fizeram aquilo?

– O que? Ahh, Hermione! Eu não vou responder isso...

– Você já respondeu! – ela disse revoltada. – Eu não acredito! Que nojo! Eu... Eu nem consigo mais olhar pra você! Sai de perto de mim... – ela dizia com raiva enquanto ele ria.

– Ei, o que você esperava? Ela se joga em cima de mim. E eu sou homem.

– Ah! Cala a boca.

– Isso foi há muito tempo... Vira, vamos continuar a brincadeira.

– Não quero mais.

– Hermione, pára! Isso foi muito antes de eu te beijar pela primeira vez.

– NÃO ME LEMBRA ISSO!

– Vira... Vamos continuar... – ele disse a virando de frente pra ele que ainda estava emburrada.

– Quantas vezes?

– O que? Não, Hermione, pára de falar disso.

– Eu não acredito! Tantas assim?

– Não, pára, esquece esse assunto pelo amor de Merlin!

– Ela é nojenta!

– Ela é bonita...

– Então porque não dormiu com ela hoje? Ela estava se esfregando em você!

– Porque ela não me interessa mais... Ela nunca representou nada pra mim, Hermione!

– Então você a usava? – ela disse com a cara escandalizada.

– Não! Esquece esse assunto, droga!

– Quanto mais eu descubro sobre você... Grr!

– Quais são as coisas que você mais ama na vida?

– Livros!

– Ah, é... Por que perguntei?

– Tem outras coisas também... Gosto de chuva... – ela disse sorrindo pro teto imaginando. – Margaridas amarelas, chocolate, música... Tanta coisa. – ela falava enquanto Draco ficava hipnotizado por sua voz e seu sorriso bobo. Era perfeito estar ali com ela, estar conversando com ela. – Você é um Comensal? – ele ficara sombrio.

– Não. – "_Eu não estou mentindo_...", pensava ele. _"Eu sou só o herdeiro de Voldemort, não exatamente um Comensal, certo?"._ E de fato ela sorrira aliviada ao ouvir tal resposta.

– Você vai voltar a me odiar amanhã?

– Eu ainda te odeio agora.

– Aff...

– A Pansy foi a única?

– Hermione... De novo não.

– Responde, Draco, eu sou sua namorada não sou? – ele sorrira perigosamente. – Quer dizer... FALA LOGO, DROGA.

– Não... Não foi a única. Satisfeita?

– Eu tenho nojo de você.

– Aff...

– Foi a Chang?

– Hermione, está na minha vez! – ele brigara. – Quem você mataria do colégio?

– Você.

– Ah, outra pergunta idiota.

– Foi a Chang?

– Céus! Dá pra esquecer um pouco o meu passado sexual?

– RESPONDE!

– Lógico que não, nós tínhamos uns 13, 14 anos...

– Então quem? Aquela amiga loira da Pansy?

– Minha vez. O Weasley já chegou em você?

– O que? Lógico que não!

– Por que lógico? Ele sempre foi caído por você... Coitadinho.

– Não muda de assunto, Draco... Quem foi?

– Quem foi o que?

– A outra... Ou outras... – ele suspirara entediado. – Conte o nome de todas elas!

– Tá, Hermione! Aí esquecemos esse assunto, ok?

– Ok, agora fale!

– Pansy, Jackeline Fendron, Pámela Scrimm, Kate Kley e mais uma que não é da escola. – ele dissera, Hermione ainda ficara com a boca entreaberta.

– Cinco? Nem houve tempo pra tudo isso...

– Houve, te garanto que houve...

– Você... Você... Ahh, nem vale a pena. – disse ela se virando. Draco suspirara derrotado.

– Hermione... Pára, isso foi muito antes de eu me envolver com você!

– Não estamos envolvidos, seu idiota! – ela se virara pra falar. E logo voltara de costas pra ele.

– Tá bom, podemos esquecer isso agora e voltar a brincadeira. Foi você que perguntou!

– E a amiga loira da Pansy? – ela se voltara pra ele.

– Ah... – ele se jogara derrotado na cama.

– Hein?

– Eu só fiquei com ela há muitoo tempo.

– Só?

– Céus, Hermione, eu sei que sou lindo, mas não transei com todas as garotas de Hogwarts não!

– Menos mal, achei que você teria coragem de fazer isso com a própria amiga da Pansy!

– Está preocupada com a Pansy agora?

– Ela que morra. Mas você não precisa ser um completo canalha, não é? Ah, esqueci... Você já o é.

– O que você quer ser na vida?

– Auror... – respondeu ela ainda emburrada.

– Achei que ia fazer algo em relação à Runas Antigas ou no Ministério.

– E assistir as pessoas que amo lutarem? Não, eu estarei ao lado de Harry, Ron e toda a Ordem nessa guerra... Nessa maldita guerra. – a castanha dissera com a boca seca.

– Pode ser perigoso...

– Estamos sempre correndo algum tipo de perigo... E você? O que quer ser da vida? – ela perguntara, o loiro se virara pra cima, encarando o teto.

– Não quero ser sozinho. – tudo desabara na hora, Hermione sentira a cama sumir sob ela. Uma tristeza imensa a invadir... Uma onda de medo a corroer o corpo. Medo de perdê-lo... De nunca mais poder conversar assim com ele... "_Não é ele, ele está fingindo, igual na Ala-Hospitalar..."_, ela tentava se convencer. Ele fizera algum barulho com a garganta pra quebrar o silêncio. – Minha vez. Qual a primeira coisa que você pensou quando eu te beijei no armário de vassouras?

– Em um monte de palavrões, pode ter certeza. – ele rira divertido.

– Isso foi o que você escreveu no seu diário... Mas no que exatamente você pensou?

– Ah, sei lá... – ela disse estressada. – Eu não lembro. Em não pensei em nada, eu acho. Eu não consegui pensar em nada.

– Está vendo? – ele disse se inclinando sobre ela. – Você me ama, Hermione. Nem pensar você consegue quando eu te beijo.

– É lógico, eu fui pega de surpresa... E quer fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim? – ela pedira com raiva.

– Sabe o que eu acho, Hermione?

– Estou muito curiosa...

– Que você tem medo de se apaixonar de novo... De sofrer como sofreu por causa do Potter... Tem tanto medo que ainda não percebeu que já é tarde demais. – ele dissera perigosamente quase roçando seus lábios nos dela.

Ela apenas respirava nervosamente, imobilizada. Não tinha o que dizer. Não conseguia pensar. Só tinha raiva, muita raiva. E a raiva só aumentou quando ele saiu de cima dela voltando para o seu lugar. Ele havia tentado-a, brincado novamente com os sentimentos dela.

– Pois quer saber o que _eu_ acho, Draco? – ela disse agora sedutoramente, se inclinando sobre ele, de forma perigosa, o deixando tenso. Ele estava deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça, e ela se inclinava cada vez mais roçando agora os seus lábios nos dele. Deixando que ele sentisse e se arrepiasse com o leve toque do seu corpo no dele. – Que você está perdendo o seu tempo... – ela continuava com seu tom perigoso e ele estava contando mentalmente pra se conter. – Que você me conhece muito pouco... E que se você venceu uma infeliz aposta... Saiba que foi a única. – agora suas respirações estavam unidas numa só. Seus lábios quase se unindo. – Eu não vou me apaixonar por você. – ela disse e quando ele já havia dado impulso para beijá-la ela saíra com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. E se virara de costas pra ele o deixando boquiaberto e pasmo. – Boa noite. – ele ainda ficara por um tempo olhando pras costas dela furioso.

– Muito esperta, Hermione, mas pouco convincente. Agora me dá um pouco desse cobertor. – ele disse, puxando o cobertor com raiva.

– Ei, me dá. – ela disse puxando também. E ficaram assim por um bom tempo puxando o cobertor um do outro. Até que ela numa força só puxara todo o cobertor só pra ela, o deixando sem nada. Ele ainda ficou olhando pras costas dela abobado e então puxara com toda a sua força também o cobertor só pra ele. Mas dessa vez Hermione viera junto com ele, indo de encontro ao seu corpo.

E assim ficaram por um tempo pasmos, se encarando, seus corpos colados. E dessa vez Draco não conseguia achar uma só saída, seu corpo parecia um animal que estava prestes a agir por conta própria. Ela estava ali com a boca entreaberta mais vermelha que nunca, por onde respirava também. Ele sentia seu corpo por inteiro, seu peito subir e descer de nervoso. Suas coxas enroscadas nas suas. Todas as curvas de seu corpo ali meio que implorando pra que ele se apossasse delas. E sem mais conseguir se conter ele a beijou, com mais paixão e possessão do que já a beijara antes.  
Ela não conseguira segurar uma exclamação o que só o incentivou mais ainda. Ele se posicionara por cima dela agora, a beijando com mais desejo que qualquer um pudesse sentir. Ela também não tivera nem chances de reagir, pois o desejo dele se apossara dela assim como o desejo dela parecia se apossar da situação. Enfim o desejo de ambos estava de mãos dadas nessa história.

Ele beijava-lhe o pescoço, as respirações ali já se confundiam com outros sons comuns nessas situações. A mão que ela levantara para empurrá-lo ele agarrara com a própria segurando-a acima da cabeça dela. Depois ele novamente capturara seus lábios de forma tão simples e eficaz que ela não acreditava mais que era a boca dela. Ele puxara mais sua cintura de encontro ao seu corpo de modo que a cabeça da jovem caíra pra trás. O que o fez perder mais ainda a razão, beijando-lhe do pescoço ao colo se contendo pra não descer mais ainda. Subindo novamente para o pescoço e assim para a boca da qual mordera com um pouco mais de força que o normal, o que fizera a castanha exclamar mais uma vez mais alto.

– Desculpa... Te machuquei? – ele perguntara assustado, ambos ficaram em silêncio com os corpos ainda colados as respirações ainda ofegantes. Ela virara então o rosto de lado deixando que os cachos caíssem sobre os seus olhos, o empurrando para o outro lado com certa dificuldade. Ele ainda observava suas costas ansioso, quando ela falou.

– Você quebrou o trato de novo... – ela disse com a voz sofrida. – Isso que dá eu ficar tendo conversas amigáveis com você... Por um momento esqueço que te odeio.

– Devia é lembrar que me ama. – ele dissera, ela se virara pra ele com ódio.

– Mas que merd*, Malfoy! – ele se assustara ao ouvir o sobrenome. – Não pode ficar fazendo essas coisas, não pode ficar brincando com os outros desse jeito. Eu tento não odiar você... Tento me convencer que você continua sendo aquele Draco da Ala-Hospitalar. Mas não é! Você não presta! Faz tudo isso por uma maldita aposta!

– Não! Esquece a aposta! Esquece tudo!

– Sim, exatamente o que eu vou fazer... Esquecer tudo o que houve aqui!

– Não isso, Hermione! – disse Draco irritado. – Céus! Você é impossível! Não sei mais o que fazer pra você acreditar em mim... –ambos ficaram em silêncio, Hermione ainda de costas pra ele.

– Quer saber? Eu vou dormir no sofá lá em baixo. – disse Hermione se levantando.

– Não, você dorme aí – disse ele no mesmo tom grosseiro a empurrando na cama de volta. – Quem vai dormir lá sou eu.

– Não, a cama é sua... Fica aí você!

– HERMIONE, NÃO VAMOS DISCUTIR AGORA PELA POSSE DO SOFÁ, POR FAVOR! – brigou o loiro descendo as escadas em direção a salinha de baixo.

– Você me perguntou o que eu pensei... – disse ela fazendo com que ele parasse no meio da escada para ouvir, ainda com a cara amarrada. – Pensei que você ficaria ainda mais insuportável depois daquilo. – terminou a castanha em tom travesso, e rindo gostosamente Draco descera as escadas.

Ambos demoraram pra pegar no sono, relembrando tudo o que ocorrera aquela noite. Hermione pensava em todas as garotas que Draco havia falado, elas eram realmente lindas. E ela não conseguia entender o porquê dela agora ser a namorada dele. Ela não se imaginava nem aos pés delas, pelo menos em beleza. Pelo menos na cabeça da castanha.  
Draco repassara os beijos dos dois minutos antes, era torturante tê-la assim, tão profundamente pra depois fingir que não aconteceu. Era insuportável beijá-la daquele jeito, ouvir sua aprovação e depois se afastar... Enfim os dois adormeceram. Esperando pra acordarem para a rotina de sempre. Mas uma pergunta Hermione esquecera de fazer aquela noite, o que a fez acordar no meio da noite. _"Afinal... Qual foi a primeira coisa que se passou pela cabeça dele quando me beijou no armário de vassouras?".__  
_

Continua... 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6: Tensão Para Matar!**_

Querido Diário...

Sabe quando você acorda e sente que algo não está normal? Digo, você abre os olhos e percebe que aquele colchão é demasiado mole, o que significa que não é o seu, o que significa que em qualquer outro dia você gostaria e aproveitaria que um colchão tão macio fosse parar atrás de suas costas, mas justamente naquele dia ele fará suas costas doerem.  
Então você sente aquela brisa da manhã, sabe? Meio fria com aquele sol fraco batendo no seu rosto. O que te faria dar um ligeiro sorriso e dizer "Que lindo dia!", mas naquele dia o máximo que você consegue dizer é "Put* que pariu ainda é sexta!".

Então você levanta furiosa para olhar pela janela do quarto que não é o seu e apreciar o terreno de Hogwarts tão claro e gostosamente fresco, odiando intensamente o filho da put* que decidiu que aquele dia bonito em que todos pensassem ser sábado na verdade é sexta, o que significa: aula! Destruindo a felicidade e planos que a pessoa poderia vir a ter nesse dia. Não apenas obrigando a pessoa a destruir todas as suas esperanças de dormir até um pouco mais tarde, mas também tornando o maldito dia o mais longo da semana. E você nunca desejou tanto que o sinal do fim das aulas tocasse logo. 

Ou seja, aquele dia que você já acorda odiando alguém, e no caso, alguém que você nem conhece. Então no meio daquele momento em que suas sobrancelhas estão franzidas de raiva você se toca que você não faz a mínima idéia de que horas são. Uma vez que esse não é o seu quarto, o que está na cabeceira não é o seu despertador e que não há uma Lilá Brown dormindo numa cama inexistente ao lado da sua, a quem normalmente você perguntaria que horas são numa situação dessas. Pelo menos quando você ainda dividia o quarto com ela...  
Edaí, era só botar a cabeça pra fora do quarto e...

_– Alguém aí embaixo pode me dizer que horas são?_

___– 06h10min..._

___– Perfeito... 10 pontos para a Grifinória._

Mas voltando para aquele quarto que não era o seu, você se vira em tamanha velocidade, que te faz bater com o dedo mindinho do pé no pé da cama, o que te faz ver estrelas e soltar um palavrão bem "ão".

– Draco! Dracoo! – você chama enquanto desce a escada até a salinha ainda sentindo seu mindinho dilatar de dor. – Draco! – mas ele não se encontrava nem na salinha debaixo.

Procura então um pouco desesperada por um relógio qualquer naquele ambiente e finalmente acha algo parecido com um.

– Uffa, que bom... – mas o relógio marcava 13h50min – MERD*! – você sobe desesperada as escadas novamente e transfigura uniformes novinhos. Enfia-se no banho e depara com uma água congelante. – Como é que se esquenta essa merd*? – você vira todas as torneiras, mas nenhuma parecia querer te dar um banho quente.

Depois disso bota sua roupa de qualquer jeito e procura por uma escova qualquer, mas o máximo que consegue achar é um pentinho do qual imagina Draco devia usar para pentear aquele cabelo aguado dele. Você não sabe porque, mas tal informação te dá muito, mas muitoo ódio dele.  
Conclusão: o pente se partiu em dois no meio do seu "cabelinho". Então você sai furiosa porta a fora daquele quarto e se depara com uma cruel realidade. Seus livros se encontram no quarto da monitoria da Grifinória na Torre da Grifinória!

É claro que as chances de você subir 5 lances de escada para pegar os malditos livros eram nulas. Então você aponta sua varinha pro teto e dá um grito histérico sem se importar se o pirralho do Colin Creevey está te olhando de jeito estranho e grita (sim, grita... Porque as suas cordas vocais não se encontram num estado emocional adequado para conseguir a proeza de apenas falar).

– Accio Livros de Herbologia, Runas Antigas e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas! E rápido se não for pedir muito! – então você pousa seus olhos no irritante Colin Creevey que parece ver algo de muito interessante em você. _(Por que existem loiros na face da Terra?)_ – E você?! O que foi?

– É-é que... Que a... – ele gagueja, mas ops... Seus livros batem com toda a força na nuca do garoto, meio que o atropelando antes de pousarem em suas mãos.

– Bem... Desculpe por isso. – você diz meio apressada. – 10 pontos para a Grifinória, por... Por... Por ter uma cabeça tão resistente.

Daí você vai a passos rápidos, deixando um Colin Creevey desacordado para trás, em direção a estufa número seis. Mas você mal consegue pôr os pés para fora do castelo e escuta alguém gritar o seu nome.

– Hermione! – você dá de cara com um dos seus melhores amigos. Ron. O que em qualquer outro dia ou situação você cumprimentaria ou até mesmo diria: _Ah, Graças a Merlin, Ron! Só consegui acordar agora, você não devia estar na aula de Herbologia? Também está atrasado? Vamos então? Tem as anotações das primeiras aulas? Pode me emprestar?_

Em qualquer outro dia você realmente diria isso, mas naquele exato dia, o máximo que você consegue gritar é (sim, porque como eu disse "falar" é algo demasiado avançado para você naquele dia):

– Ron! Seu incompetente! Por que diabos não está na aula? Sabe que horas são? É lógico que não sabe, não? Irresponsável e ruivo que nem você, seria demais se soubesse, não é? Afinal tudo que você sabe é ME IRRITAR E ME ATRASAR MAIS AINDA, SE É QUE É POSSÍVEL, PARA A MALDITA AULA DE HER-BO-LO-GI-A!

É lógico que um dos seus melhores amigos se assusta com sua reação e fica com aquela cara de peixe morto e com as mãos na frente do rosto em modo de defesa enquanto você termina de "bufar" na cara dele.

– Des-desculpa, Mione. Eu só queria te avisar que a aula já acabou e te perguntar também por quê você não foi... E queria saber também se você poderia, _por favor_, me ajudar no dever de casa de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas que tem que entregar na próxima aula, sabe... Já que eu não te vi ontem à noite. 

Por que que ele fez isso? Pedir ajuda, ah não!

- O QUE EXATAMENTE VOCÊ QUER DE MIM RON?

Aí você começa a analisar a situação... Veja bem, ele estava te fazendo um favor, ele não estava te atrasando. Estava querendo fazer você não perder tempo indo até a estufa número seis e dar de cara com o nada e ter outro ataque pela manhã. De fato ele não estava sendo incompetente, ele até teve muita paciência com você, o que não é do feitio dele, para aturar você chamá-lo de incompetente, irresponsável, irritante e questionar maldosamente o seu tom capilar.

É lógico que no lugar dele você faria um sinal feio com o "pai de todos" e continuaria seu caminho deixando o coitado bater de fato com uma estufa vazia, fazendo-o perder tempo.  
Mas não, seu amigo além de ser paciente com você ainda se preocupa com você e usa as palavras por favor quando você mentalmente questionava a capacidade dele para o dom da fala e compreensão.

Bem, reconhecendo que realmente você passou dos limites, essa era a hora em que você gentilmente diria_: "Ah, Ron, desculpa... Eu estou estressada... Estou não, sou estressada. Desculpa descontar em você. É lógico que te ajudo... Que parte exatamente você não entendeu? Sim porque eu confesso que também li a parte que fala dos Kappas Nigerianos e não entendi muito bem... Mas vamos lá..."._

Bem... Isso é o que você diria normalmente, mas com a sua tamanha retardadice incontestavelmente estúpida e sua vaga inteligência sentimental e compreensiva a não ser é claro para com o próprio umbigo, você não o consegue dizer. E sabe por quê? Porque além de ser idiota você acaba de chegar a incrível conclusão de que se você visse o Papa de cadeira de rodas com aquele rosto enrugado cheio de lágrimas virado para você dizendo "estás todo bien, mi hija?" você o empurraria de cadeira de rodas e tudo da torre mais alta de Hogwarts só pelo tamanho prazer que te proporcionaria de ver um velho de cadeira de rodas se esborrachando no chão. Ou seja, de que você está de TPM e que ninguém no mundo tem culpa Disso a não ser seu próprio ciclo menstrual, ou seus hormônios. Mas é lógico que você tinha que culpar alguém. Afinal, aquilo é chato, irritante e dói! Alguém tinha de pagar!

– Ron! Mas quando eu te chamo de incompetente ninguém acredita! Ajuda? Logo pela manhã você me pede ajuda? Será que não passou pela sua cabeça que eu ainda nem tomei café? Nem almocei? Mas é claro que não passou pela sua cabeça VERMELHA nada disso! Porque além de RUIVO você é LERDO! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE FAZER MERD* NENHUMA SOZINHO? DIGA-ME, RON... O QUE DE TÃO DIFÍCIL VOCÊ VIU NO DEVER DE CASA?

Eu perguntei aos nervos abrindo nervosamente o livro de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas na página 57 jogando os outros dois no chão. E comecei a ler.

– OH SIM! O KAPPA É UM DEMÔNIO AQUÁTICO DO JAPÃO QUE HABITA LAGOS E RIOS RASOS. COM FAMA DE PARECER UM MACACO COM ESCAMAS DE PEIXE EM LUGAR DE PÊLOS, ESSE ANIMAL TEM UM OCO NO COCUTURO DA CABEÇA NO QUAL ELE CARREGA ÁGUA. O KAPPA SE ALIMENTA DE SANGUE HUMANO, MAS É POSSÍVEL CONVENCÊ-LO A NÃO FAZER MAL A ALGUÉM, ATIRANDO-LHE UM PEPINO COM O NOME DA PESSOA GRAVADO À FACA. AO ENFRENTAR ESSE ANIMAL, O BRUXO DEVE ENGANÁ-LO OBRIGANDO-O A SE CURVAR, PORQUE SE ELE FIZER ISSO, A ÁGUA GUARDADA NO OCO DE SUA CABEÇA ESCORREGARÁ, DRENANDO-O DE TODA A SUA FORÇA. – e fechei o livro com tamanha brutalidade assustando-o novamente. – OU SEJA, É A IRMÃ GÊMEA DA PARKINSON, PARECE UM CHIMPANZÉ SANGUINÁRIO QUE FICA QUIETO SE O PRESENTEIAM COM UM "GRANDE" PEPINO, SÓ QUE VIVE NA ÁGUA E É NIGERIANO PORQUE AO INVÉS DO JAPÃO ESSES SÃO DA NINGÉRIA! PUT* QUE PARIU, RON, COMO VOCÊ É BURRO!

Bem, foi assim que descobri que estava na TPM, e é incrível como sempre que estou prestes a dar um ataque o Ron aparece. Não é que eu não goste dele, mas ele é que deve gostar de ser judiado... Ô garoto pra ter radar de crises existenciais!

– Mione... – então eu ouvi uma voz atrás de mim, da qual normalmente me faria virar e cair nos seus braços dizendo: _"Harry... Estou tão estressada...". _Mas o que eu fiz foi:

– MAS QUE MERD*, HARRY! PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO APRENDE A FALAR O MEU NOME HEIN, SEU 4 OLHOS? É HER-MI-O-NE! NÃO É MI, NEM MIONE, MUITO MENOS HERMI. É HER-MI-O-NE! HERMIONE!

– Nossa, o que você tem? – ele disse rindo. Sorriso que me faria suspirar, é faria...

– O QUE É? NÃO POSSO ACORDAR DE MAU HUMOR, NÃO? NEM ISSO O NOVO SÍMBOLO SEXUAL POP DE HOGWARTS PODE FAZER?

– "Mau" não é bem a expressão, sabe? – disse Ron para Harry. – Tinha que ver, Harry. Nunca vi alguém concluir verbalmente um texto sobre Kappas tão rápido quanto ela.

– Mi, calma! – disse Harry segurando carinhosamente meus punhos fechados. – Sério, o que você tem?

– Já disse... Estou de mau humor! – eu disse serrando os dentes.

– Não estou me referindo a isso. Estou me referindo a isto! – ele disse apontando para minha blusa. Que ótimo, ela estava ao contrário. O que explica muitos daqueles olhares curiosos daqueles lufa-lufas à alguns metros da gente. Bem sabe o que eu fiz?

– MERD*! – eu disse abrindo a minha blusa de uma vez só de forma bruta ficando apenas com meu sutiã cor de rosa.

– MIONE! – disse Harry desesperado ficando na minha frente, tapando o espetáculo que os lufa-lufas agora assistiam sem disfarçar. Mas mesmo me tapando, me protegendo posso dizer que ele não desviou os olhos um minuto sequer do "espetáculo".

Ron ficou em estado de choque, a boca entreaberta e seus livros já no chão. Eu desvirara minha blusa e a vestia normalmente e indiferente. Enquanto abotoava de volta os botões da minha blusa deixando como sempre o primeiro aberto reparei na cara do Ron.

– É, Ron. Eu tenho seios. Ficou provado agora que eu sou uma garota? HARRY, EU JÁ ESTOU VESTIDA! – eu gritei para o moreno que continuava me tapando dos outros sem desviar as esmeraldas agora da minha blusa.

– Ah... Ok. – disse ele se endireitando. – Ficou maluca? Como é que você tira a roupa assim no meio do corredor?

– Bem funciona assim: o meu cérebro manda a mensagem pras minhas mãos dizendo para elas abrirem e tirarem a minha blusa e assim elas fizeram. – eu respondi irônica.

– O cérebro _deles_... – disse apontando para os lufa-lufas que se encolheram. – É que está mandando eles fazerem uma coisa, mas não podem fazer porque essa fic ainda não é NC17.

– É o cérebro deles ou o seu que está mandando isso? – eu perguntei com um sorriso maroto. Ele ficou vermelho.

– Muito engraçado, Hermione, eu estou falando da sua reputação!

– Que reputação? A de drogada, bêbada ou louca? Sério, Harry. Eu não preciso dar motivos para eles escreverem sobre mim... Eles já o fazem!

– Estou falando da reputação de monitora da Grifinória! E se isso parar nos ouvidos da McGonnagal? – tudo bem, nessa hora eu me calei. Virei a cara para ele e encontrei a de Ron que ainda olhava pra minha blusa com o olhar meio transtornado.  
Harry respirou fundo e começou a recolher o meu material no chão, enquanto o dele continuava dentro da mochila em seu ombro direito.

– Desculpe se às vezes sou grosso. Mas é que não me agüento de ódio quando vejo esses idiotas olhando pra você desse jeito. E olha que você nem precisa estar despida. – bem, se existe alguém que consegue me quebrar inteira quando estou de TPM esse alguém é o Harry. Não agüentei e o abracei fortemente como há tempos não fazia, deixando escapar um "Desculpa". Ele riu baixo me abraçando de volta. E antes de largá-lo dei um beijinho em sua bochecha. E sério, nunca achei que um simples beijinho tivesse tanto efeito sobre alguém.

Bem, era a hora do almoço. Mas eu estava estressada demais para comer. Então resolvi que era hora de procurar pelo culpado de tudo aquilo. Não da minha TPM, mas sim de eu ter me atrasado e... Ah, fod*-se! Ele é culpado de tudo e pronto.  
Ele estava todo suado e descia até o chão em sua vassoura. No mínimo tinha aproveitado o intervalo para treinar um pouco. E devo dizer que ele conseguiu superar qualquer ranking de beleza. Nossa, como ele ficava gato assim? Eu me forcei a lembrar o que tinha ido fazer lá. O treino foi cancelado, pois todos tinham algo de muito mais interessante para ver. Uma briga de namorados.

– Hermione, eu já estava indo te ver. – disse aquele loiro em voz alta vindo em minha direção, para que todos seus amiguinhos vissem a namoradinha dele. E lógico, empurrando teatralmente Pansy do seu pescoço. Que estava bem preparada para quando ele descesse da vassoura.

Sabe, eu não sei se ela é mesmo tarada por ele, se eles combinam isso ou se passam cola nas mãos dela e as colam no pescoço do _meu_ namorado de propósito. É claro que eu no lugar do Draco, vomitaria na cara dela. Só sei que isso já estava começando a me irritar. E esse não era um dia muito bom para esse tipo de estresse.

– VOCÊ! JUSTAMENTE QUEM EU ESTAVA PROCURANDO! SEU IDIOTA! BABACA! FILHO DE UMA... – eu dizia empurrando-o com brutalidade a cada palavra, o "grupinho sonserino" caía na gargalhada.

– Mas... Mas.. O que foi que eu fiz?

– POR QUE NÃO ME ACORDOU? HEIN? EU PERDI TODAS AS AULAS ATÉ AGORA POR SUA CAUSA! PORQUE DIABOS ME DEIXOU DORMINDO LÁ?

– É que você estava tão linda dormindo que eu fiquei com pena de te acordar. Não achei que seria problema. Quer parar de me bater?

– NÃO ACHOU? POIS MUITO OBRIGADA, MALFOY, EU PERDI CONTEÚDO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO! E OS LUFA-LUFA TIVERAM CONTEÚDO POR UMA VIDA INTEIRA! – ele sorriu carinhosamente. SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM SABE QUE A REGRA NÚMERO É: NUNCA SORRIA PARA UMA PESSOA ESTRESSADA! – E PÁRA DE SORRIR! – então antes de qualquer coisa ele se abaixou e me agarrou pelos joelhos me jogando por cima de seu ombro. – Hei, Draco! Me solta! Draco! – eu batia furiosamente em suas costas enquanto ele me levava com toda facilidade do mundo para fora do campo. Se ele queria privacidade não conseguiu, todos nos seguiram. – Draco! Eu estou com cólica, porr*! Me solta! – logo fora do campo ele me colocou de volta no chão, me olhando como se eu fosse uma criancinha de 5 anos mal criada. Eu olhei mais furiosa ainda e toda descabelada para completar.

–Hermione, calma. – ele pegou nos meus ombros. Que isso? Harry Potter versão loira? – Você pode pegar as minhas anotações se quiser e... – ele parou para pensar. – O que você quis dizer com "os lufa-lufa tiveram conteúdo por uma vida inteira"?

– Ha... Leia nos jornais de amanhã!

– Peraí... Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... – disse aquela voz asquerosa e melosa da Pansy. Nós olhamos para ela como que "Fala, intrometida", se bem que, se formos analisar a situação em que os dois estavam quando eu cheguei acho que significa que a intrometida era eu. – Vocês dormiram... Juntos? – disse ela numa mistura de horror com sarcasmo.

– Brilhante, Pansy. Novamente colocando essa mente aguçada para trabalhar e como sempre chegando a conclusão errada. – disse Draco e eu já ouvi isso antes. Os sonserinos riram mais ainda. Pansy apenas fez bico. – Não, nós não dormimos juntos... Não seja idiota.

– Como assim? – eu me ouvi falando. O por quê? Não faço a mínima idéia. E é nessas horas que eu gostaria de dizer, porque é simplesmente impossível não comentar, salientar, ressaltar e re-salientar a magnitude magistral do meu estado. Porque um dia vai ficar cientificamente provado que nós mulheres piramos quando chega os dias próximos a menstruação. Sim, nossos hormônios invadem nosso cérebro pulsando os nervos ferozmente obrigando-os a assumirem uma nova personalidade. Entende? Ele me olhou sem entender.

– Como assim o quê?

– Como assim, ué? O que você quis dizer com isso? O que há de tão absurdo em dormir comigo afinal? Quero dizer você é meu namorado, mas parece desesperado em dizer que não dormiu comigo como se fosse algo realmente... Realmente... Absurdo! – eu disse, todos estavam mudos observando a cena e Draco me olhava ainda como que se esperasse eu dizer "VOCÊ CAIU!". Como isso não ocorreu ele resolveu falar.

– Hermione... Você está bem?

– Mas que diabos, Draco! Eu estou ótima! Você que parece desesperado demais em manter alguma "reputação", ou seja, lá o que perante eles.

– Reputação? Do que diabos você está falando,Hermione? Eu só disse que não dormimos juntos porque é verdade e não quero que eles fiquem pensando...

– Pensando o quê?

– Que... Que... Dormimos, oras!

– E por que não? Qual é o problema afinal? – eu disse o encurralando.

– Nen-nenhum! O que foi? Você quer dormir comigo?

– O QUÊ? VOCÊ BEBEU, É?

– Você que disse que não tinha problema nenhum.

– Não! Eu disse que se tivéssemos dormido... SE Tivéssemos! Não haveria problema uma vez que somos namorados! Não disse que quero dormir com você!

– Bem... – ele disse num sorriso perigoso. – Eu também não vejo problema nenhum em dormir com você. Podemos resolver isso agora mesmo se quiser.

– NÃO ABUSA DA MINHA PACIÊNCIA, MALFOY! Eu só quero dizer que nós não devemos explicações a ela!

– Afinal vocês dormiram juntos ou não? – perguntou ela.

– É CLARO QUE NÃO, SUA IDIOTA! – eu respondi estressada.

– Como assim? E o "não devemos explicações a ela"? – perguntou o loiro.

– Faça o que eu digo! Não faça o que eu faço!

– Eu tenho a namorada mais louca do mundo... – suspirou ele.

– Isso que dá, Draquinho, ficar saindo com essas grifinórias... Sempre dão esses ataques de loucura. Eu não sei o que deu em você, mas o Prof. Snape tem razão. Você costumava escolher melhor as suas namoradas. – disse Pansy. Agora eu conseguia ver perfeitamente o quadro em que eu estou vomitando na cara dela.

– Do que foi que ela te chamou? – eu me ouvi dizer.

– Ai, Draco... Se seu pai soubesse o tipo de gente com que você tem andado agora. Esse tipo... Trouxa.

– _Draquinho_?

– Mas, é claro. Nós entendemos que você queira mais uma... _Aventura_. – finalizou ela com seu sorriso vitorioso.

Todos presentes continuavam em silêncio e prestavam muita atenção. Eu sorri ironicamente por dentro, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir e olhei pra Draco que me olhara igualmente surpreso. Então eu a olhei novamente, que sustentava o sorriso vitorioso, e respirei fundo. Agora todos prestavam ainda mais atenção esperando a minha resposta. Mas ela não veio. Pra falar a verdade o que veio foi um belo soco dado pela dianteira do meu punho direito que concentrava toda a força que eu continha. E ela imediatamente caiu para trás.  
Todos exclamavam de surpresa e histeria, eu me senti muito mais leve e consegui até sorrir. Depois disso, fui assistir minha aula. Sem antes, claro, dar aquele leve sorrisinho para o _meu_ namorado que o retribuiu, quando passei por ele.

Bem, querido diário, daí você poderia julgar que meu dia foi um incrível espetáculo. Até eu, depois desse lindo soco comecei a achar que enfim o dia não seria, assim, tão ruim. Mas foi.  
Afinal, só porque eu dei um mero sorrisinho para Draco Malfoy e discuti com ele as possibilidades (nulas) de dormirmos juntos, o meu cérebro totalmente possuído pela minha nova personalidade que aparece quando nós, mulheres estamos na TPM, achou que poderia fazer certos absurdos com o sujeito... Ou dar espaço para que tal fizesse tais absurdos comigo. Digo... Nós ficamos numa situação realmente constrangedora em pleno terreno de Hogwarts!

Foi assim: as aulas até que não foram grande problema, teria sido pior se fosse com o Snape. Mas graças a Merlin, não foi! E Draco aproveitou mais o tempo para fazer comentários ao meu belíssimo soco na Pansy. O que me fez rir também. Se eu tiver que bater numa sonserina por dia para evitar que Draco fique me agarrando no meio das aulas, então elas que andem afastadas de mim.  
Mas o ruim, foi que depois das aulas ele teve a incrível idéia de jantarmos a sós!

– Não quero!

– Você como prisioneira não tem que querer. – ele disse rindo maroto. – E além disso, acho que você não comeu nada o dia todo.

– Não estou com fome! – mas meu estômago traidor respondeu por mim reclamando alto.

– Então você precisa entrar num acordo com seu estômago. – disse ele rindo. E me puxou pelo braço até os fundos do castelo. Sabe, perto das Estufas. Seria romântico se não fosse com _ele_!

Nos sentamos perto do chafariz onde uma Sereia penteava os cabelos. Eu sempre gostei dessa parte do castelo, mas era mais para os namorados em si. Eu ficava mais do outro lado do castelo na beirada do lago. Mas acho que de alguma forma, Draco conseguira ler meus pensamentos da outra vez que comemos lá, e ficou com medo de que dessa vez eu cedesse a tentação de afogá-lo lá.

Ele havia planejado tudo. Estava tudo muito bem arrumado, em cima de uma toalha azul, havia muitas coisas gostosas. Foi quando eu imaginei Draco ameaçando os elfos na cozinha do castelo, mandando eles fazerem aquelas coisas. Eu sou uma defensora dos elfos, e Draco com certeza é tradicionalmente o carrasco deles. O que afinal eu estou fazendo com ele? Eu me servi de um pouco de comida.

– Não precisa ter modos, Hermione, eu sei que está com fome. – ele disse rindo carinhosamente. Eu sem questionar avancei em tudo que era comestível ali. Logo percebi que ele me observava enquanto comia.

– Eu não vou demorar, Draco, tenho muito dever para copiar.

– É eu sei. Eu também não posso demorar, tenho treino de Quadribol. – treino? Como assim? Ele não ia me obrigar a passar a noite toda com ele? Eu engoli o gole de suco rapidamente.

– Mais treino? Até que horas? Não vai para a monitoração? – ele pareceu estranhar minha ansiedade e sorriu perigosamente. E disse indiferente:

– Hermione, eu vou te beijar.

– O quê? – eu perguntei atônita.

– Você quer me beijar... Seu subconsciente pelo menos quer. E eu não vou negar que também tenho pensado muito nisso. – ele disse como se estivesse falando do tempo.

– Meu subconsciente não quer porcaria nenhuma. E fique onde está! – eu disse me levantando e andando para longe dele até uma árvore finalizar o caminho. Mas era inútil, ele já estava muito próximo de mim.

– Sabe o que é, Hermione? Já está mais do que na hora de você ver que está apaixonada por mim, sua teimosia já está me irritando. Então eu vou te beijar, porque deu vontade, e também porque se você continuar a entrar em estado beta quando te beijo, acho que não vai demorar tanto pra você enxergar isso. Mas é claro, devo admitir que o maior motivo pelo qual eu vá te beijar não é nada além de meu puro egoísmo. Então só achei que devia saber.

– Ah, muito obrigada por me avisar! – e disse irônica. – E a única coisa que eu estou enxergando é o meu ódio por você a cada dia... Sai de perto de mim! Que merd*, põe nessa sua "cabecinha" que eu NÃO VOU ME APAIXONAR POR VOCÊ!

– Quando é que você vai entender... Que não tem como fugir do inevitável, Hermione? Você reclama, mas eu sinto como você fica quando estou perto. – ele disse rouco e eu comecei a ficar nervosa, tentando atravessar a árvore como um fantasma. – Eu sinto como seu corpo fica quando eu te beijo. – a voz rouca não. A voz rouca não. – Eu sinto como seu coração explode nessas horas. – uffa! Graças a Merlin ele só conseguiu ouvir o coração!

– Essas coisas não acontecem. – eu disse não muito segura.

– Ah, acontecem... – ele disse meio segundo antes de me beijar DE NOVO! E o pior é que dessa vez eu acabei me desequilibrando e caímos na grama, ele em cima de mim, sem parar de me beijar! E aquilo estava me deixando tensa. Parecia que eu estava assistindo aquilo, meu corpo estava inerte a qualquer reação do meu cérebro!

Que merd*! E quando eu pensei que tinha acabado, ele me desce até o meu pescoço e eu não conseguia lembrar nem o meu nome... Ele sugava o meu pescoço e apertava a minha cintura, como é que eu estava permitindo aquilo? ERA SÓ A PRIMEIRA SEMANA! E QUE FOSSEM 100 ANOS, EU NUNCA PERMITIRIA AQUILO NO MEU ESTADO NORMAL!  
Ele mordiscou o meu pescoço e eu percebi que havia sem querer soltado uma exclamação a isso! Droga! Além de tudo aquilo que eu estava sentindo eu não conseguia nem esconder isso para mim? Senti ele sorrir na curva do meu pescoço e começar a beijar perto da minha orelha. Foi então que eu o empurrei estrategicamente para o lado num movimento rápido, mas ele me levou com ele e eu acabei ficando em cima dele. E tenho até medo de descrever aqui tudo o que eu senti.

Eu tentei sair de cima dele, mas agora estava mais fácil para ele, me prendia com muita facilidade ao seu corpo, me beijando agora furiosamente. E eu não sabia nem mais o que estava acontecendo. Foi então que notei que meu corpo tomara vida própria, não foi mais necessário ele me prender, eu o beijava agora com tanto ardor e vontade que senti que ele começava a ficar meio doido. Nossas mãos estavam meio que descontroladas e perdidas... Ele ficara por cima de mim de novo, mas logo eu ficara por cima dele de novo. Rodando na grama, como dois namorados felizes... Mas não era felicidade, era... Não sei!

Não sabia mais nada naquele momento. Mas eu não conseguia parar de beijar! Até que ele ficara por cima de mim de novo e eu senti uma de suas mãos subir por uma de minhas coxas. E foi um choque elétrico instantâneo! O empurrei com todas as minhas forças e fiquei de costas pra ele no pé da árvore, me xingando de todos os nomes possíveis. O que acontecera comigo? Merlin, o que foi isso?

Enquanto eu estava ausente tentando entender o que havia acontecido eu o ouvia ao longe dizer de modo culpado algo como: "Desculpa... Desculpa, eu... Desculpa... Eu... Não pensei...". Não me dei ao trabalho de registrar do que é que ele estava falando porque eu estava muito nervosa. Eu simplesmente ficava doida perto dele e isso tinha que parar. Então eu senti ele encostar o queixo no meu ombro enquanto uma de suas mãos carinhosamente pousava em minha barriga.

– Admita, Hermione. Admita e não precisará ser minha prisioneira. Só quero que admita e tudo vai ser mais fácil. – foi um silêncio terrível... Eu não sabia o que dizer, lógico que eu sabia o que pensava disso tudo... Mas eu não conseguia dizer nada, nem xingá-lo. Olhei pra ele, e ele se assustou ao ver que eu chorava.

– Eu nunca me permitira amar alguém tão canalha e cruel como você! Você teve meu carinho uma vez, minha confiança... E jogou fora! Não pense que agora vai recuperar! Eu não acredito mais em você!

– Hermione, pára de ser orgulhosa!

– Pára você de ser convencido! – eu disse revoltada me retirando de perto dele e indo para o castelo. – Eu vou pra minha casa, _querido_! – disse com raiva.

– Você não comeu nada!

– Perdi a fome! E mais uma coisa... – me virei pra ele com o ódio no lugar das pupilas. – Nunca mais me toque desse jeito. Nunca mais chegue perto de mim assim! Sou obrigada a ser sua namorada na frente dos outros, mas enquanto estamos a sós, seremos inimigos eternos!

– Soou muito profundo. – ele debochou encostando-se à árvore, cruzando os braços com o sorrisinho. – A verdade é que você está com medo de não resistir de novo. Você fala, Hermione, mas você correspondeu... De novo. – eu ri com raiva.

– Sabe, a única coisa que me mantém forte é saber que isso vai acabar e aí será a minha vez!

– Você sempre diz isso, quantas vezes você já pensou em se vingar de mim, Hermione? E sempre sou eu que inverto a história.

Que merda! Pior que ele estava certo! Ele se aproximou pegando a minha mão com o olhar gentil, mas eu fui mais rápida e dei-lhe um tapa com toda a minha força. Ele ficou por alguns segundos ainda registrando o que acontecera, e eu nunca me senti tão aliviada em toda a minha vida, preciso fazer isso mais vezes.

– Já disse para nunca mais se aproximar de mim enquanto somos nós mesmos.

– Eu sempre sou eu mesmo com você.

– Você sempre é um put* de um falso e eu odeio falsidade.

– O que eu preciso fazer pra você acreditar em mim? – ele perguntou já chateado.

– Morra.

– Só isso? Mais alguma coisa? – ele riu nervoso.

– Não, só isso me basta...

– Tudo bem, pode esperar uns 60 anos?

– Promete ficar longe de mim até lá? – nessa hora ele riu maroto e eu já sabia a resposta

– Não, me desculpe. – eu simplesmente me virei e fui embora.

Eu tinha muitos planos para organizar e o melhor lugar por onde começar era a Biblioteca.  
Se Sirius Black conseguiu escapar de Azkaban, eu consigo escapar de uma prisão by Malfoy, ou eu não seria Hermione Granger a melhor amiga de Harry Potter e a única garota ao meu ver que não acha que eu tenho sorte...

Atualmente tenho duvidado muito dessa palavra, vou criar uma religião, os Antisortiítas... Os que acham que sorte é só uma palavra mentirosa existente para nos iludir de que algo vai dar certo e que não dependemos de uma _put*_ situação (Por favor, grifem o "put*".).

Mas no caminho da Biblioteca toda minha determinação se evaporou. Eu comecei a retardar meu passo e logo eu não conseguia mais enxergar um palmo a minha frente pela quantidade de lágrimas que saíam dos meus olhos.  
Comecei a soluçar alto não conseguindo me conter, além de estar em discussão com meus sentimentos ainda me aparece uma merd* de uma TPM para azucrinar todos os meus sentidos?

– Hermione, o que foi? – então eu ouvi aquela voz que há tanto tempo eu não ouvia. Era Gina, me olhando com um semblante preocupado e os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçando com a brisa fria. Seu rosto estava pálido e eu sabia que ela também não andava nos seus melhores dias. Mas eu não estava a fim de perguntar o porquê, pois tudo o que senti por ela foi raiva.

– Me diga, Gina. – eu disse chorando mais furiosamente ainda. – Por que você foi fazer eu parar de gostar do Harry? Por que você foi fazer meu coração ficar livre para gostar de outra pessoa? Por que você contribuiu para que ele se machucasse de tal forma que agora eu não consiga nem mais me conter? Por que você foi tirar o Harry do meu coração deixando o caminho livre pra qualquer outro filho da put* que aparecesse? – eu não esperei resposta. Saí correndo aos prantos para fora do castelo, deixando uma ruiva com seus pensamentos pra trás.

Agora sentada na beirada do lago, eu olhava meu reflexo no lago, junto do reflexo da lua. Estava frio, mas eu não queria entrar de jeito nenhum! Lá fora era muito mais acolhedor. Talvez porque lá eu estava sozinha.

_"...Você sempre diz isso... Quantas vezes você já pensou em se vingar de mim, Hermione? E sempre sou eu que inverto a história... Quando é que você vai entender que não tem como fugir do inevitável, Hermione? Você reclama, mas eu sinto como você fica quando estou perto... Eu sinto como seu corpo fica quando eu te beijo... Eu sinto como seu coração explode nessas horas..."_.

Eu tentei esmagar a minha cabeça com as duas mãos tentando livrá-la daqueles pensamentos. Mas isso só me fazia chorar mais ainda.

– Eu odeio ele... Odeio ele... E eu vou me vingar um dia, eu juro que vou.

Bem, tudo o que eu precisava no momento era da terapia do meu diário, ou de um Príncipe Encantado. Ambas opções não estavam em minhas mãos no momento então o jeito era optar pela minha segunda melhor terapia: a música. Eu não tinha o som do piano perto de mim, então tive que me contentar com a minha voz, que eu não acho ser grande coisa. Mas cantando, não sei por que, sempre conseguia pôr para fora o que sentia, como que escrevendo num diário. Era como conversar comigo mesma. Conversar sozinha sem ser chamada de maluca. É, uma boa classificação.  
Passei a mão de leve na água, ainda olhando pro meu reflexo e comecei a cantar algo mais ou menos assim:

_Look at me  
(Olhe para mim)  
You may think you see  
(Você pode achar que vê)  
who I really am  
(quem eu realmente sou)  
But you'll never know me  
(Mas você nunca me conheceu)  
Every day, it's as if I play a part  
(Todos os dias parecem diferentes brincadeiras)_

Now I see  
(Agora eu percebo)  
If I wear a mask  
(Se eu usar uma máscara)  
I can fool the world  
(Eu posso enganar o mundo)  
But I can not fool  
(Mas eu não posso enganar)  
my heart  
(meu coração)

Who is that girl I see  
(Quem é a garota que eu vejo)  
Staring straight back at me?  
(Olhando diretamente para mim?)  
When will my reflection show  
(Quando o meu reflexo mostrará)  
Who I am inside?  
(Quem eu sou por dentro?)

I am now  
(Eu estou agora)  
In a world where I have to  
(em um mundo onde tenho)  
hide my heart  
(de esconder meu coração)  
And what I believe in  
(E tudo em que acredito)  
But somehow  
(Mas de alguma maneira)  
I will show the world  
(eu mostrarei ao mundo)  
What's inside my heart  
(O que está dentro do meu coração)  
And be loved for who I am  
(E ser amada pelo que sou)

Who is that girl I see  
(Quem é a garota que eu vejo)  
Staring straight back at me?  
(Olhando diretamente para mim?)  
Why is my reflection  
(Por que meu reflexo)  
someone I don't know?  
(mostra alguém que eu não conheço?)  
Must I pretend that I'm  
(Devo fingir que sou )  
Someone else for all time?  
(outra pessoa o tempo todo?)  
When will my reflection show  
(Quando meu reflexo mostrará)  
Who I am inside?  
(Quem eu sou por dentro?)

There's a heart that must  
(Há um coração aqui que deveria)  
be free to fly  
(ser livre para voar)  
That burns with a need  
(Que queimou junto com a necessidade)  
to know the reason why  
(de saber a razão e o porquê)  
Why must we all conceal  
(Por que todos nós concordamos em esconder)  
What we think  
(O que nós pensamos)  
How we feel  
(Como nós nos sentimos?)  
Must there be a secret me  
(Esse deve ser um segredo meu)  
I'm forced to hide?  
(Que eu sou forçada a esconder?)

I won't pretend that I'm  
(Eu não vou fingir que sou)  
Someone else  
(outra pessoa )  
For all time  
(o tempo todo)  
When will my reflection show  
(Quando o meu reflexo mostrará)  
Who I am inside?  
(Quem eu sou por dentro?)  
When will my reflection show  
(Quando o meu reflexo mostrará)  
Who I am inside?  
(Quem eu sou por dentro?)

Eu havia caminhado por toda extensão do lago enquanto cantava, então no final quando já havia me ajoelhado novamente e mirado meu reflexo novamente que eu vi o reflexo de mais uma pessoa que se encontrava atrás de mim.  
Eu levantei assustada e mirei Draco Malfoy, que me olhava sério de modo que eu nunca havia visto antes, era como se estivesse magoado ou se sentindo culpado, mas ao mesmo tempo tentava manter sua pose e alto confiança. Era uma combinação estranha.

– Você ainda chora. – ele concluiu brilhantemente quando eu o olhei, e pareceu meio abalado com isso. Acredito.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei enxugando rapidamente as lágrimas, mas com a voz ainda muito sentida. – Você não tinha treino?  
– Eu tinha, mas te vi correndo e me toquei que você estava sem casaco. Toma. – ele me entregou o casaco dele. Casaco? Por que será que isso me soou tão... Falso?

– Pronto já pode ir. – eu disse rabugenta. Ele me olhou de lado.

– Você está de TPM, não está?

– Por que acha isso? – ele riu.

– Só existem duas coisas que podem fazer uma mulher brigar com todos por tudo e depois chorar tanto assim. Álcool na veia e TPM. E não acho que você tenha bebido.

– Você veio aqui para me dizer isso? Que eu estou de TPM? Conclusão incrível. Agora pode voltar para o seu treino.

– Não precisa monitorar hoje, você precisa descansar.

– Tá, então eu vou dormir.

– E amanhã, vê se come alguma coisa, você tem emagrecido bastante.

– Você quer uma namorada gorda, é? – eu disse mal humorada. Ele só me encarou sério.

– Não, quero uma namorada saudável. – eu comecei a seguir meu caminho de volta pro castelo deixando ele pra trás. Então me virei, e vi que ele me observava preocupado.

– Você estava aí há muito tempo? – perguntei, afinal não era nada confortável saber que ele me ouvira cantar. Era como ler meu diário pela segunda vez. Ele veio até mim e pareceu sofrer com o que ia fazer, mas fez, me deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto. Respirando fundo ao pé do meu ouvido. Então me olhou sério acariciando minha face. Imagine isso e eu olhando furiosamente pra ele.

– Boa noite.

Eu deitei na minha cama, já com saudades dela... Lógico que no caminho tive que ouvir Harry e Ron furiosos me perguntando quem fizera isso no meu pescoço. Mas a cara do Harry já mostrava que ele sabia muito bem quem havia sido.  
Depois disso ele ainda me perguntou o que eu ia fazer nesse final de semana. Isso porque é feriado aqui em Hogwarts. Muitos alunos vão passá-lo em casa com os pais. Até agora eu ainda não recebi nenhum convite dos meus, o que eu estranhei.  
Ahh, acho que ele acaba de chegar!  
Boa Noite, Querido Diário...  
Vou dormir tranqüila, afinal, depois de um dia desses o que mais pode me acontecer?

Hermione guardou o diário embaixo do travesseiro e pegou a carta, despachando a coruja da torre, sem antes, acariciar o bico dela.  
Sorriu de leve para o envelope ao ver que era o nome de sua mãe que constava ali.

**Querida Mi, ****  
****Estamos com saudades e espero que esteja tudo bem aí. ****  
****Esperamos por você na estação amanhã às 10 da manhã.****  
****Você ainda precisa conhecer sua irmã!****  
****Sei que você arrasou na peça e ficamos muito felizes.****  
****Até amanhã, querida, e não se atrase. ****  
****Com amor, sua mãe.**

– Hum, agora posso dormir tranqüila, amanhã será um belo dia, nada de ruim pode acontecer. Afinal, um final de semana sem Draco Malfoy. Uma pequena liberdade! – disse a castanha sorrindo para o nada. Foi então que notara uma pequena nota no fim do envelope.

**Obs: Soubemos que está namorando, traga-o também! **

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7: O Problema do Amor É... – Parte 1**_

Olá, eu me chamo Hermione Granger e faltam sete dias para eu completar 17 anos. Sou bruxa, mas nascida trouxa. Eu sou uma garota legal, no geral. Quero dizer, se eu não fosse eu, me indicaria aos meus filhos como um bom exemplo. Porque eu sou sim uma pessoa apresentável... Não digo na aparência, porque me acho normal. Não tenho uma cratera no lugar do nariz, cabelos brancos, sardas no rosto ou uma cicatriz no meio da testa, o que é _A_ apresentação. Mas digo no modo interessante da coisa, sim... Minha vida pode ser meio confusa, complicada, mas com certeza interessaria uma dúzia de historiadores.

Por exemplo: já me disseram que eu tenho bons motivos para não ter amigos, a pessoa em si é um dos meus melhores amigos. Já me chamaram de sangue-ruim, a pessoa em si diz me amar. Já me chamaram de muitas coisas, mas por algum motivo não largaram de mim. É como se meus defeitos fossem importantes para alguém.  
A única pessoa que eu acho que nunca me ofendeu foi Harry. E foi a pessoa que mais demorou a ver que precisava de mim. E era a única pessoa de quem eu realmente precisava.  
Agora o que eu preciso é me livrar de alguém, alguém que eu odeio, abomino... Mas por algum maldito plano dos Deuses, essa pessoa é meu namorado. E o estranho é que eu quase já me esqueci como é a vida sem ele... 

Eu não estou fazendo essa apresentação para vocês terem pena de mim, porque eu já desisti de pedir socorro há algum tempo. Pena, assim como sorte, é uma palavra que já deixou de fazer parte da minha vida.  
Eu preferiria estar num centro de concentração na Alemanha nos anos quarenta do que estar ao lado de Draco Malfoy atravessando o jardim da minha casa naquele momento. Pelo menos no centro de concentração, os Nazistas mantinham certa distância do povo oprimido naquela época. Não andavam de mãos dadas com eles, agarravam-nos e os aplicava uma sensação de culpa cada vez que brigavam. Onde foi parar o nojo do Draco para com os sangue-ruins afinal? Eu era feliz e não sabia...

– Veja se não é a minha gatinha. – disse meu pai com o sorriso que eu conheço tão bem, nunca me livrei dele, tanto em casa, como em Hogwarts, pois Harry tem esse mesmo sorriso.

– Oi, pai. – eu disse largando as minhas malas na grama gelada e me jogando em seus braços. Logo eu senti que ele olhava para um ponto às minhas costas.

– E você deve ser...

– Draco Malfoy, senhor. Prazer. – eu ouvi a voz educada de Draco, ele estendera a mão para o meu pai que a apertou firme ainda mantendo um olhar desconfiado.

– Quando sua mãe me contou não acreditei, vocês sempre tiveram certa rivalidade... Os Malfoy.

– Isso é passado, senhor. Nós dois não temos nada haver com os meus pais. – disse Draco, como se o comentário tivesse sido feito pra ele.

Não vou dizer que minha cara era de uma escrava sendo puxada para o tronco, o que na verdade era como eu me sentia. Mas é claro que eu estaria bem mais alegre se não tivesse de mentir para os meus pais, ocultar-lhes o que aquela serpente andava fazendo comigo e ter o imenso prazer de ver meu pai prendendo Draco na cadeira de dentista e arrancando-lhe um dente de cada vez... Dolorosamente.

– Hermione! – minha mãe gritara enquanto atravessava o jardim aos pulos, me livrando de meus pensamentos sádicos. – Você está magra, mas está linda!– vi Draco dar um olhar censurado para mim ao comentário dela. Oras essas, eu comeria mais se ele não tentasse me estuprar a cada garfada. – É você! – disse ela apontando pra Draco que deu um sorriso largo e acolhedor, com certeza ele nunca recebera tanta atenção na vida. – Você só pode ser o Draco! – disse ela se jogando aos braços dele, ele se abaixara atrapalhado para abraçá-la também.

Admito que fora uma situação engraçada. Mas que novidade, toda a minha vida é engraçada. Cheguei à conclusão de que minha vida é uma cobaia para comédias italianas. Sabe, daquelas que as pessoas só riem quando algo de realmente doloroso acontece com alguém. Claro, porque os italianos não são bons comediantes, mas são _ótimos_ torturadores.

– Hermi me falou muito de você... – aquela frase com certeza me despertara. Haviam injetado chá de cogumelo na testa da minha mãe?

– O quê? Eu não... – eu tentei.

– Não seja boba, minha filha. Hermione é muito tímida, mas é muito carinhosa. Você já deve ter percebido. – carinhosa? Hitler era mais carinhoso do que eu! Malfoy apenas me olhou com os cabelos bagunçados por minha mãe em um gesto carinhoso, e com os olhos cinicamente amorosos.

– É mesmo, muito carinhosa. A melhor namorada do mundo. – minha mãe soltou um gemido delirante, como se Draco houvesse feito um filhote voltar a vida com apenas um sorriso. Algo parecido com um "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". 

Afinal... O que significa "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"? A língua dela estava presa? Ela estava com cólicas? Tendo mais um filho? Ela queria que a gente olhasse para algum ponto exato? Estava dando um sermão? Sim... Porque não na minha língua, numa situação daquelas "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" nunca significaria apenas "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", nunca seria algo carinhoso. Não, na minha língua "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" só poderia ser a sigla de alguma união importantíssima, ou um partido socialista. Como por exemplo: ODIAMOS HOMENS HARMÔNICOS, HANSENIANOS, HEDIONDOS, HEGEMÔNICOS, HEMATÓFAGOS, HEMIPLÉGICOS, HERDEIROS, HEREGES, HIPÓCRITAS, HIPOTENUSAS, HOMICIDAS, HORRENDOS, HORRÍVEIS, HOSTIS, HUMILHANTES, HUMORISTAS.  
Eu entraria como diretora num partido desses e Draco Malfoy seria nosso exemplo perfeito de "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", seria o primeiro da nossa lista negra.  
Mas aquele sorriso meigo da minha mãe, infelizmente me dizia que ela não estava exatamente criando uma manifestação contra Draco ou fosse prendê-lo na cadeira de dentista. Por que não, Merlin? Por que ele não sofre pelo menos um pouco? Por que eu preciso presenciar esse sorriso vitorioso todos os dias? Por que eu não posso passar um maldito final de semana em paz? Por que eu não posso ser órfã como Harry e ter de morar com tios que me odeiam e que nunca permitiriam Draco Malfoy em casa? Por que não posso ter parentes que me odeiam e que me tratariam como invisível ao invés de inventarem coisas carinhosas de mim e falarem coisas extremamente constrangedoras para aquele ser loiro e desconhecido?

Harry que é feliz. Seus inimigos são do mesmo sexo que ele, por isso a não ser que eles se revelem homossexuais não corre o risco de ser agarrado por eles ou se meter numa dessas. Se bem que o Seboso usa um penteado bem suspeito e Draco dá gritinho de mulher... E por favor, não vamos esquecer que o pai dele parece uma Barbie.  
Mas não... Eu preferiria ter pulado da Torre da Grifinória naquela noite em que chegou a carta de minha mãe a ter de vê-la sorrindo como que para um filho recém-descoberto. Me dava ânsias! Mas não, sendo _masoquista_ como sou, preferi vir com meu namoradinho para casa. Mas podia piorar? Mas será que podia piorar? É claro que podia piorar! E piorou! Na boa, eu vou parar de me desesperar com a vida. Sempre que eu estiver a beira de um ataque de nervos meu subconsciente vai falar: "Fica calma, está ruim? Depois piora.". Não preciso me desesperar em ser alguém na vida, pois por mais que eu tente aparecer para 200 pessoas, 200 milhões vão continuar pensando que eu não existo. Por mais que eu estude, se eu não conseguir me formar em alguma coisa eu posso me candidatar a presidente. Se eu falhar como esposa, estarei ganhando como divorciada. Se eu falhar como mãe, estarei ganhando como exemplo. Se minha vida for um sucesso, com certeza eu vou me viciar em alguma coisa. Se for uma merda posso escrever um livro. Se eu for feliz, ótimo. Se não for, há drogas que me proporcionariam isso. E na pior das hipóteses, se nada der certo, eu viro Hippie.

O que eu quero dizer, é que a vida sempre tende a dar certo por mais que ela tenda a piorar, e chegar ao completo sucesso. Mas o sucesso é diferentemente visto por cada pessoa, e Merlin, complicado como é, não conseguiu pôr o sucesso de cada pessoa nas pessoas certas. Por exemplo: eu no lugar de Mirella Biget, bruxa famosa, rica, casada com o astro do rock bruxo, andaria nas ruas com um sorriso na cara e uma placa dizendo "sou linda e feliz, inveje-me", mas não, ela preferiu se jogar de sua vassoura de ouro em meio a Londres. Vai ver que a felicidade dela não se resumia em um homem lindo, rico, famoso que a proporcionasse a uma vida perfeita. E sim, num loiro abominável, galinha e crápula como Draco Malfoy. Eu só queria ter encontrado com ela antes dela se matar... Poderíamos ter feito algum acordo.

Mas eu estava dizendo que, ou Merlin está jogando The Sims com a gente ou é um completo trapalhão. Ou eu fui mesmo uma nazista sanguinária que descascou os descendentes de Merlin na fornalha Judia. Pois eu devo ter colocado o pé na frente do caminho em que Jesus passou carregando a cruz para ele cair. Porque eu, justamente eu, tenho o último carma que poderia ter sido dado a alguém. E eu mereço isso? Será que eu mereço isso? É claro que eu mereço isso! Mereço porque fui ESCALADA PARA UMA MALDITA PEÇA POR UMA MALDITA BRUXA MALUCA E FIZ UMA MALDITA APOSTA! Ou então, essa é apenas uma ilusão feita por mim para não aceitar logo de vez que Merlin apenas não foi com a minha cara.  
Eu não o culparia, eu também não iria com a minha cara se fosse ele. Pra falar a verdade, do jeito que as coisas vão indo eu já teria me tirado do mundo há muito tempo se fosse ele. Mas nãoo... Merlin é Nazista, gosta de me ver sofrer. Deve proporcionar a ele um orgasmo imenso.

– Mas ele é tão lindo, Hermione. Minha filha soube escolher muito bem mesmo... – escolher? Eu queria escolher não ter nascido!

– A senhora também é muito bela, Sra. Granger. Hermione teve a quem puxar... – um dente! Já me bastava. Apenas um dente. Eu o guardaria como troféu e olharia para ele todos os dias lembrando com prazer que Draco Malfoy pareceria um caboclo quando sorria por minha causa. E sempre que ele desse aquele sorriso vitorioso todos viriam, ali, a "Marca Hermione Granger".

– Mas vamos entrar, está frio aqui fora. – disse meu pai ainda emburrado. Eu queria poder escrever aqui que meu pai lindo, maravilhoso e perfeito manteve seu ar mal humorado o final de semana inteiro para com meu namorado, mas homem é uma espécie que não presta mesmo. Os dois ficaram inseparáveis. O bom é que me beijar na frente de meus pais, principalmente do meu pai, significava voltar pra Hogwarts com aparelho frente de burro preso nas gengivas porque seus dentes estariam espalhados pelo piso da sala.

– Hermione, você ainda não conhece sua irmã. – disse minha mãe. Meu coração bateu forte contra uma vidraça ensolarada. Minha irmã... Por favor, um rosto que me sorria.

– Onde está, Cléo? Quero vê-la! Onde ela está? – eu corri pelas escadas atrás de um quarto enfeitado com papéis de paredes infantis. E logo a vi brincando em seu berço com um brinquedo que fora meu. Tinha o rosto redondo e bonito, um cabelo muito ralinho que já formavam cachos negros. Tinha a pela morena e olhos tão azuis como os de meu pai. Fora assim. Eu era uma cópia de meu pai, mas tinha os olhos castanhos de minha mãe. Cléo era a cópia de mamãe, com os olhos azuis de papai. Ela era linda.

– Vou deixar vocês a sós. – disse minha mãe entre risinhos. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça na hora. Afinal muito me agradaria ficar o maior tempo possível com minha maninha. Mas ao ouvir a respiração em minhas costas reparei que minha mãe não se referia a ela.

– Ela é realmente linda. – ele disse ao meu lado a mirando com um olhar paterno. Coitada daquela que fosse filha dele. Harry sim seria um ótimo pai. Mas ao encará-lo não pude deixar de sentir aquele arrepio. O arrepio da Ala-Hospitalar que sempre me atormentava. Ele me encarara também, e eu virara a cara tão rapidamente que pude ouvir meu pescoço estalar. Ele chegou mais perto de mim e disse com aquela voz irritantemente rouca. – Obrigado por me chamar. – eu não consegui segurar uma exclamação seca com uma risada debochada.

– Essa foi boa, Draco. – eu disse encarando ele e só então percebi em como nossos rostos estavam próximos. – Eu chamar você? Para um final de semana romântico junto dos meus pais?

– Você preferiria a sós? – ele disse com um sorrisinho perigoso. Eu tentei rir debochada de novo, mas com a minha tamanha raiva eu não consegui responder. Apenas apertei as minhas mãos com força na altura de sua face como se pudesse feri-lo assim. Ele riu. – Você não achou que ia passar o final de semana com aquele pela do Potter, achou?

– Eu passaria o final de semana com o Capeta se ele me convidasse.

– Eu não entendo porque está tão nervosa. Eu não fiz nada que te deixasse tão nervosa... Ainda.

– A sua companhia me irrita, Draco. Me irrita tanto que eu já ando comparando a minha vida com o Nazismo. – ele rira.

– Você é sempre muito exagerada, não é, Hermione? – eu apenas o encarei e quando dei por mim ele já havia vindo até minha direção e me abraçava pela cintura, me encarando como que para uma criança de cinco anos. – Eu não quero mais brigar com você, ontem não foi legal. Se você tentar confiar em mim, me der uma chance, eu vou te provar... – nesse momento nossas bocas quase estavam grudadas e é claro que eu só percebi o conteúdo do que ele falou segundos depois, pois a respiração dele é anestesiante, mas logo consegui interromper o "clima" o olhando interrogativa.

– Eu estou ouvindo bem? Draco... Você acha o quê? Que foi uma briguinha de namorados o que aconteceu ontem? Acha que estávamos brigando por um desentendimento causado por um ciúme bobo? Ontem não foi legal? Essa semana não está sendo legal! – eu me afastei dele. – Você sofre de amnésia ou faz isso só pra me irritar? Você está me obrigando a sair com você! O-b-r-i-g-a-n-d-o! O-bri-gan-do! _Obrigando_!

– Oh... Claro, que sacrifício sair comigo. – ele respondeu irônico. Por que ele não namora consigo mesmo?

– Você não faz idéia! – eu suspirei revoltada. – Quer saber? Você tem razão. Não vamos brigar esse final de semana. Puxe o saco dos meus pais enquanto eu mantenho distância de você.

– Quer que eu escolha entre você e seus pais? –ele perguntou confuso.

– Não, você não tem escolha. Você sabe que não pode tocar em mim aqui. E mesmo que tentasse, eu destruiria você.

– É mesmo? – ele disse colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça.

– É. São dois dias, você não vai morrer se não me beijar nesse meio tempo, vai? – eu disse usando um ar irônico alto-convencido. Ele riu, o que fizera meu estômago soltar de pára-quedas.

– Não, não vou. – é lógico que eu me surpreendi com a resposta, afinal eu estava esperando um "cala a boca eu te beijo a hora que eu quiser e faço sexo com você na mesa da sala no meio do jantar com seus pais se me der na telha". Mas não, ele apenas aceitou, foi surpreendente, mas eu me senti bem... E satisfeita.

– Muito bem então, estamos resolvidos. – eu estava passando pela porta do quarto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando ouvi sua voz novamente.

– Dois dias, Hermione.

Pois eu faria daqueles dois dias, dias de liberdade. Dias perfeitos. Faria eles durarem uma eternidade. Dois dias eram o máximo que eu havia conseguido desde que aquele namoro estúpido começara. E eu seria feliz, ah, seria... Pelo menos foi o que eu pensei naquele momento.

Hermione fechou o diário e colocou-o em baixo do travesseiro. Ficara sobre a vidraça observando o Sol se pôr sem perceber que alguém se aproximara às suas costas. Draco queria abraçar-lhe pela cintura e compartilhar daquele pôr-do-sol com ela, mas havia prometido para si mesmo que não a tocaria naquele final de semana. O Sol mal se podia ver, mas era o que dava luz naquele jardim, pela janela se podia ver o quanto estava frio lá fora.

– Inverno... – Hermione disse baixinho para si mesma, Draco ouvia tudo com atenção.

Hermione pensava nos acontecimentos do dia anterior, tão loucos. _"O que eu preciso fazer para você acreditar em mim?",_ ela lembrara da voz do loiro. Às vezes ele parecia tão convincente...

– Ele é um ator. – dissera encostando a testa na vidraça. Malfoy apenas franzira o cenho. Hermione pensava que antes, Inverno era sua estação favorita. Agora, ela só lhe dava recordações terríveis. _"Admita, Hermione... Admita, não precisa ser minha prisioneira..."_, ela lembrara dessas palavras com raiva. Nelas estavam tudo o que ela mais detestava em Draco, seu ego e seu dom de controlar as coisas. – Idiota. – ela dissera novamente. – I don't love him winter just wasn't my season (Eu não o amo, inverno não era mesmo minha estação).

Draco a ouvira cantar baixinho aquele trecho que ele já conhecia, e logo a ouvira respirar fundo. E rira de lado.

– Então você admite que essa música você fez pensando em mim. – Hermione virara assustada pro loiro atrás de si que a olhava divertido.

– Draco! Há quanto tempo está aqui?

– O suficiente... Sua mãe está te chamando. – ele disse mudando de assunto.

– Para quê?

– Hermione, você está o dia todo aqui em cima com a Cléo, se quer me ignorar tudo bem, mas seus pais?

– Então pare de ficar retratando esse castigo idiota como um namoro maravilhoso. – ele rira.

– Mas é o que é.

– Oh sim, se você for Hitler e eu gostar de tortura. – Hermione dissera passando pela porta, deixando um Draco falando sozinho.

– Você precisa ver menos filmes de Judeus.

Hermione olhara para seus pais no sofá que pareciam cochichar entre si, algo parecia lhe dizer que isso não era bom sinal. Afinal, da última vez que os vira cochichando assim e com esses sorrisos amarelos eles a fizeram sapatear no Natal na frente de toda família no ano passado.

– Estávamos pensando, querida... – começara a mãe.

– Se você não cantaria para nós, aquela música que você cantou nas férias. – completara seu pai.

– O quê? – a castanha dissera para si mesmo. Graças a Merlin Draco ainda continuava em seu quarto.

– Demorei? – disse o loiro às suas costas meio que adivinhando seus pensamentos. "_Se eu ao menos pudesse fazer magia fora da escola..."._

– Não, Draquinho. – _Draquinho?_ – Estávamos pedindo pra Hermi cantar algo para nós, chegou a tempo. – dissera sua mãe. "A tempo de ver minha humilhação, isso sim." – Aquela última, querida, tão linda...

– Não, mãe, sério... Eu tenho vergonha.

– Ah, pára com isso, Hermione. Você cantou na frente do todo o colégio, lembra? – dissera o loiro com um sorriso cínico. Hermione nunca o mirara tão ameaçadoramente, mas ele parecia já ter se acostumado, pois apenas riu mais em resposta. – E não vai ser a primeira nem a segunda vez que te vejo cantar... – "Crucio... Quem foi o santo que inventou esse feitiço?".

– Mãe... Pai... – a castanha se virara para os pais de forma suplicante, mas vendo que era inútil respirou fundo e começou a melodia com certa agressividade, uma melodia que fora atrapalhada pela campainha. "Merlin, eu te amo!" pensou a castanha.

– Será que é ele? – disse a mãe a caminho da porta de forma comprometedora para o marido. E dando gritinhos confirmou com a cabeça após olhar pelo olho mágico. – Harry!

Hermione sentira seu estômago voar de alegria ao ver o amigo entrando pela porta de sua casa com uma mochila. Draco por sua vez quebrara a taça de refresco que segurava. E logo se ocupou de limpar a sujeira tentando não se concentrar na cena a porta.  
Hermione correra como uma criança maravilhada para os braços do amigo que a abraçara forte.

– Achei que ia morrer com ele aqui! – ela dissera ao seu ouvido, ainda o abraçando. Ele rira.

– Eu ainda não entendi essa história, mas eu é quem morreria só de ficar imaginando vocês dois aqui. – ela se afastara com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Então vai ficar todo o final de semana?

– Não... – ele dissera desanimado. – Prometi ao Rony que iria amanhã para casa dele.

– Mas hoje ele é nosso convidado! – dissera a mãe.

Draco não podia ter pedido final de semana pior, qualquer pessoa podia ter chegado ali. Pansy, Lucio, Voldemort, Murta-Que-Geme... Menos ele! Ele rira revoltado da sua própria má sorte.

– Olá Malfoy. – cumprimentara Harry debochado estendendo a mão.

– Olá. – respondera Draco no mesmo tom. Os dois pareciam querer quebrar os ossos da mão um do outro naquele cumprimento. Até Hermione sentira medo daquela troca de olhares entre os dois.

– Harry! Chegou na hora certa. Hermione vai cantar. – dissera o pai da castanha.

– Que ótimo! – dissera Harry.

– Qual você quer ouvir? – dissera a castanha mais animada se sentando ao piano. Draco sentira nojo de seu tom de voz e não disfarçara isso. Sem perceber a castanha se divertira com a cena.

– Hum...

– Não! Já decidimos. – disse a Sra. Granger. – A música que você cantou nas férias. Lembra, acho que você cantou depois que Harry foi embora. Ele não chegou a ouvir.

– Você só cantou depois que eu fui embora? Canalha! – brincara o moreno. Mas Hermione não rira, ela não queria cantar aquela música de jeito nenhum, era a música que lembrava uma época triste e depreciativa de sua vida. Uma música de uma época que ela o amava e ele nem sequer pensava nela de outro jeito. Uma música cheia de fantasias amorosas e trechos esperançosos.

– Não... Essa música não. – ela disse séria olhando para os próprios dedos no piano. Draco sentira-se arrepiado, ele entendera a mensagem.

Nas férias, nas férias ela ainda amava o Potter... É lógico que a música era sobre ele. Ele olhara para o próprio e ele também parecera entender.  
Harry sentia-se assustado e seu coração não parecia querer parar no lugar. Hermione não ousava mirá-lo, é lógico que a música significava o que ela sentia por ele. Como ela podia fazer uma música sobre ele e nunca ter cantado para ele? Como ele podia ter perdido uma garota como ela?

– Cante-a, Hermione, é a mais linda! – disse a mãe, os pais eram os únicos ausentes daquele constrangimento. Mas Hermione só ouvira uma voz.

– Canta, Hermi. – era voz de Harry, e ela o mirara. Ele estava sério passando uma mensagem que ela não conseguia entender. Da qual Draco furioso, parecia entender muito bem. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela começara a melodia. Ia doer, mas não seria tão difícil assim, afinal... Se tratava do passado, não é? 

_Love can be a many splendored thing  
(O amor pode ser algo muito esplêndido)  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
(Não se pode negar as alegrias que traz)  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
(Uma dúzia de rosas, anéis de diamantes)  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
(Sonhos a venda e contos de fadas)  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
(Faz você ouvir uma sinfonia)  
And you just want the world to see  
(E você simplesmente quer que o mundo veja)  
But like a drug that makes you blind  
(Mas como uma droga que te deixa cego)  
It'll fool ya every time  
(Vai te enganar o tempo todo)_

The trouble with love is  
(O problema do amor é)  
It can take you up inside  
(Pode te destruir por dentro)  
Make your heart believe a lie  
(Faz seu coração acreditar em uma mentira)  
It's stronger than your pride  
(É mais forte que o seu orgulho)  
The trouble with love is  
(O problema do amor é)  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
(Não se importa quão rápido você caia)  
And you can't refuse the call  
(E você não pode negar sua chamada)  
See you've got no say at all  
(Veja, você não tem o que dizer)

Now I was once a fool it's true  
(Uma vez eu já fui tola, é verdade)  
I played the game by all the rules  
(Eu jogava o jogo por todas suas regras)  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
(Mas agora meu mundo é uma profunda tristeza)  
I'm sadder but I'm wiser too  
(Eu estou triste mas também sou sábia)  
I swore I'd never love again  
(Eu jurei que não iria me apaixonar de novo)  
I swore my heart would never mend  
(Eu jurei meu coração que não iria consertar)  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
(Disse amor não valia a dor)  
But then I hear it call my name  
(Mas ai eu o ouvi chamar meu nome)

The trouble with love is  
(O problema do amor é)  
It can take you up inside  
(Pode te destruir por dentro)  
Make your heart believe a lie  
(Faz seu coração acreditar em uma mentira)  
It's stronger than your pride  
(É mais forte que o seu orgulho)  
The trouble with love is  
(O problema do amor é)  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
(Não se importa quão rápido você caia)  
And you can't refuse the call  
(E você não pode negar sua chamada)  
See you've got no say at all  
(Veja, você não tem o que dizer)

Every time I turn around  
(Toda vez que eu que dou a volta por cima)  
I think I've got it all figured out  
(Eu acho que eu entendi tudo)  
My heart keeps callin'  
(Meu coração continua chamando)  
And I keep on fallin'  
(E eu continuo caindo)  
Over and over again  
(Uma atrás da outra)  
The sad story always ends the same  
(A história triste sempre termina da mesma forma)  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
(Eu, parada na garoa)  
It seems no matter what I do  
(Parece que não importa o que eu faça)  
It tears my heart in two  
(Quebra meu coração em dois)

The trouble with love is  
(O problema do amor é)  
It can take you up inside  
(Pode te destruir por dentro)  
Make your heart believe a lie  
(Faz seu coração acreditar em uma mentira)  
It's stronger than your pride  
(É mais forte que o seu orgulho)  
The trouble with love is  
(O problema do amor é)  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
(Não se importa quão rápido você caia)  
And you can't refuse the call  
(E você não pode negar sua chamada)  
See you've got no say at all  
(Veja, você não tem o que dizer)

Hermione respirara fundo enquanto seus dedos continuavam tensos sobre as teclas do piano enquanto os aplausos terminavam. Ela encara a todos, seus pais pareciam meio sem graças, Harry parecia ser o homem mais infeliz do mundo, e Draco tinha uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

– O que foi? – ela perguntara.

– Nada, querida. Muito bonita, é só que... Você fez algumas alterações na música, não fez? – dissera a mãe, Hermione não entendera a pergunta.

– Alterações?

– Sim, é que... A letra, está diferente...

– Eu tinha a impressão de que essa música, antes era um pouco mais... Otimista, não era? – perguntara o Sr. Granger para a mulher.

– Mas desse modo também ficou muito bonito. – corrigira a mãe. Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Como assim? Como ela conseguira mudar a letra da música sem nem sequer perceber, ela tinha certeza que aquela era a letra certa... O choro de Cléo invadiu toda a casa e a Sra. Granger levantou aos tropeços. – Ops, acho que você acordou a sua irmã. – disse ela rindo. O Sr. Granger a seguira. E ficaram os três ali, se encarando em silêncio por um bom tempo.

– É, não me surpreende que você tenha uma nova idéia sobre o amor. – disse Harry destruindo completamente o silêncio. Hermione sentira que aquela seria uma guerra e por mais que sentisse que Harry estava ao seu lado, aquilo machucara demais.

– Ha-ha-ha! Era só o que me faltava. – disse Draco se levantando furioso. – Quem é você para falar disso? Ninguém nunca a fez sofrer como você! – dessa vez Harry levantara, mas Hermione não conseguira mais assistir aquilo. Subiu as escadas sem se despedir dos dois, que a olharam espantados.

– Olha o que você fez! – dissera o moreno entre dentes.

– Eu? – dissera Draco revoltado. – Foi você quem começou, Potter! Afinal, você nem devia ter vindo aqui.

– A Sra. Granger me convidou!

– Muito conveniente, não é?

– Não me venha falar de conveniência, Draco. Eu sei muito bem que você obriga Hermione a namorar com você. – Draco ficara sem falas por um momento.

– Da... Da onde você tirou isso, Potter?

– Eu a conheço muito bem, ela nunca amaria alguém como você. Ela nunca se apaixonaria por uma serpente como você!

– Bem, acho que você tem que rever os seus conceitos então. – ele disse cinicamente.

– Ela odeia você! Nós dois sabemos muito bem disso. Todo o mundo mágico sabe muito bem disso! Ela teria de estar cega para isso.

– Bem, então o amor cega as pessoas. – dissera Draco deixando o moreno sozinho na sala e subindo as escadas. Ele teria de se segurar, não poderia partir para cima dele na casa dos pais de Hermione. 

Querido Diário...

Só arrumei tempo pra escrever agora, no meio da noite. Onde imagino que Draco esteja dormindo no quarto ao lado. Eu estou custando a dormir, pois terei de enfrentar um dia inteiro com aquela serpente a sós, já que Harry foi embora depois do jantar. E que jantar!  
Estávamos sentados eu e Draco de um lado. O filho da put* fez questão de sentar ao meu lado, na nossa frente Harry. E meus pais, um de cada ponta da mesa. A comida quase caia bem antes do meu pai...

– Então, Draco. Quais são suas intenções para com minha filha? – eu senti que meu garfo escorregara de meus dedos e pelo barulho que fizera com certeza batera com toda força no prato. Draco por melhor ator que fosse não sabia muito bem o que dizer, acho que nenhum pai de uma dessas garotas que ele pega o perguntou algo assim.

– Ahh, as melhores. – ele disse sorrindo, mas logo parou de sorrir ao ver que essa resposta não bastava pro meu pai.

– O que é isso, pai? Você não espera que a gente case, não é? – eu disse tentando por um ponto final na conversa.

– Eu espero que ele não te faça nenhum mal e te respeite. Sabe como são os adolescentes hoje em dia...

– Não, eu nunca faria nada de ruim com ela. – defina "ruim".

– E mesmo que tentasse... – disse Harry. – Ele não sobreviveria pra contar a história. – Draco tentou sorrir, mas nunca parecera tão ameaçador. Eu ouvira minha mãe fazer algum barulho com a garganta, com certeza querendo quebrar o clima e chamar a atenção dos demais para ela.

– Hermione, você nunca nos contou querida, como vocês começaram a namorar?

– Hmm – eu tentara começar. Eu queria desaparecer daquela mesa como o mestre dos magos.

– Foi bem engraçado. – dissera a serpente ao meu lado, eu o olhei abobada. Engraçado? Deixe-me rever isso.

_"– Na verdade tem mais uma coisa sim. Tenho que te cobrar o meu prêmio da aposta. – finalmente os maiores medos de Hermione se concretizaram. Ela sentiu um arrepio por toda a espinha... 'Lá vem... Droga! Droga! Droga!'.  
– Muito bem. E qual seria...? – ele sorriu. Merd*.  
– De agora em diante... Perante todos... – medo... Muito medo. – Seremos namorados!  
Silêncio.  
– Hsuahsuahsuahsuhaushaushaushaushuashuahsuahsuahsua hsuahsua..."_

Se você tem um senso de humor negro, realmente pode ser muito engraçado...

– Conte então, Draco. – disse minha mãe para o meu terror.

– Não, isso é uma coisa nossa... Particular. – eu dissera.

– Que nada, Hermione, eles vão amar a história!

– Não, Draco, é particular!

– Não é mais... – ele disse sapecamente, eu respirei fundo engolindo minha raiva. – Bem, tudo começou na aula de teatro. Eu tinha de ensiná-la a atuar pra peça. Mas é claro que nos odiávamos. – ele disse rindo da própria piada. Odiávamos? Quer dizer... No passado? – Mas aí um dia ela entrou na sala com um casaco branco e uma mini saia. – disse ele com os olhos brilhando. Eu quis cair na gargalhada. QUE MENTIROSO!

– Mini saia? – perguntou Harry com nojo da mentira dele. – Hermione não usa mini saia. Ela odeia mini saia. – eu tentei segurar o riso, mas estava difícil, como ele podia competir com Harry? Harry me conhecia melhor que meus pais ou eu mesma.

– Não, ela usa mini saia às vezes... – Draco insistira.

– Draco, eu não...

– Hermione? – ele me cortara com aquele olhar que diz que eu dependo da sua vontade. E emburrada eu me virei pra Harry.

– Eu uso.

– Continuando... – disse o loiro mais animado. – Então naquele momento eu soube... – ele fizera uma voz galanteadora e romântica. – Que Hermione era a garota mais especial de Hogwarts, que eu amava acima de tudo e que faria de tudo pra ela me amar também. – minha mãe começou a soluçar.

– Eu acho... Eu acho... Eu acho que vou chorar.

– Eu também. – eu disse mais para mim do que pra qualquer um ali, era terrível aquilo. Meu nojo eu tinha certeza se expandia através da minha cara. Eu não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

– Foi a coisa mais linda que eu já ouvi. Mas e Hermione? O que ela achou disso tudo? – ela queria saber mais.

– Você não faz idéia. – eu disse

– Bem por sorte... – ele continuara. – Hermione também me amava secretamente, e no dia que eu me declarei para ela, ela me disse que também guardava em segredo um sentimento gigantesco por mim. – ele dissera com objetivo de fazer minha mãe chorar de vez. Harry que também observava a cena me olhou e não pude fazer nada a não ser dar um meio sorrisinho sem graça. – Ela disse: Draco, eu o amo mais do que tudo e qualquer um na minha vida. Achei que você nunca fosse olhar para mim por causa da nossa inimizade, mas sempre que você passa nos corredores meu coração pára e me sinto nas nuvens.

Eu cairia na gargalhada se aquilo não estivesse acontecendo comigo, o que afinal ele estava bebendo? Chá de Cogumelo? Porque com certeza não era Coca-Cola. Eu juro que se um dia eu disser uma vírgula desse trecho de Romeu e Julieta para Draco Malfoy eu corto os pulsos até eu conseguir poluir todo o Atlântico com o meu sangue.

– Que lindo! Minha Hermionezinha. – dissera minha mãe. Draco me olhara com seu sorriso vitorioso que eu tanto detesto. Como eu podia me vingar? Sem magia? E na casa dos meus pais? Foi então que eu avistei o molho de pimenta importado do México dos meus pais, era o mais forte que tinha na casa. E despejei uma boa quantia na Coca ou Chá de Cogumelo do Draco. E sem perceber ele o bebera todo. – Mas então vocês passaram por cima de todos por esse namoro? Que romântico.

– No início Hermione queria guardar segredo, até meu aniversário quando ela fez uma home... Home... – acho que nunca vi uma cena tão linda em toda a minha vida, Draco se sacudia na cadeira e logo estava correndo pela sala de modo desesperado pedindo por água.

– O que ele tem? – perguntou meu pai.

– Ah nada, Draco às vezes tem esse cacoete sabe... É mal de família, ficar correndo pela casa na hora do jantar. Logo passa. – eu dissera tranqüilamente enquanto Harry caia na gargalhada.

– AHHHHHHHHH...

– Acho que ele precisa de água. – disse minha mãe.

– Por que acha isso? – eu perguntara indiferente.

– ÁGUA! AGU... AHHH...!

– Toma rapaz. – disse meu pai estendendo um copo e uma jarra de água pra ele. Draco bebera tudo direto da jarra com certo desespero.

– Está melhor, Draco? – eu perguntei com fingida preocupação. Ele apenas me olhou com ódio e tentou sorrir carinhosamente, ele nunca fracassara tanto em algo.

Depois do melhor jantar da minha vida, Harry foi embora, sem antes mandar o olhar mais ameaçador de sua vida para Draco, que dizia com uma fingida tristeza.

– Ah, Harry! Que pena que já vai, sentiremos muito a sua falta, escreva! Mantenha contato, foi um dia ótimo...

– Ignore-o... – eu disse ao seu ouvido enquanto o abraçava, ignorando um Draco as minhas costas que continuava dizendo coisas de despedidas. – Obrigada por vir.

– Se ele fizer alguma coisa de mal, quero dizer, pior, é só me chamar. Ou pode vir correndo para a casa do Ron. Mas me avise. – ele disse.  
Como eu o amo. Como eu pude deixar de amar um cara tão perfeito quanto ele? Como só consigo amá-lo como amigo agora? É inacreditável. Eu ri.

– Pode deixar, ele não pode tentar nada aqui, com meus pais.

– Hum, espero. – e lá se foi meu herói no seu cavalo branco para longe de mim, mais uma vez.

– Pow... Achei que ele não ia embora nunca! – disse Draco quando eu fechei a porta.

Então, querido diário... Esse foi meu sábado animado com Draco Ridículos Malfoy! E amanhã (tomara que o amanhã nunca chegue) será nosso dia a sós, sem meu super-herói e sem meus pais que acabaram de me avisar que vão passar a tarde com o meu tio no hospital. Ele está internado. Sinceramente? Eu trocaria de lugar com ele. Antes toda espetada de soro, do que sozinha com essa serpente loira. Então, Merlin... Essa é a sua chance de provar para todos que você não é Nazista! Vê se não faz besteira...

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8: O Problema do Amor É... – Parte 2**_

Ela tinha a face gélida e clara, longos cabelos negros que se destacavam na paisagem cinza. Tinha a **beleza** já conhecida daquela família. A beleza dos Black. Mas seus olhos azuis não continham o brilho dos de Sirius, continham um rancor e uma frieza que todos os Black possuíam. Apesar de cansada, Azkaban não parecia ter prejudicado mais nada em sua aparência.  
Exibia um sorriso sarcástico no canto dos lábios, que friamente lhe lembrava Draco. Jogara os cabelos lisos pra trás de forma impaciente o que fez Hermione perceber que ela não era tão fútil e vaidosa como Narcisa. Não, as duas eram lindas, mas Bellatrix não parecia se importar muito com isso como a irmã. Ela levantara a varinha negra na altura do peito do homem e com um gesto simples e um estrondo explodira a vitrine da qual o homem se apoiava.

Hermione assim como o homem, saltara em susto. Draco que parecia não ter sido atingido com o mesmo susto agarrava a cintura da castanha impedindo que ela fizesse algum movimento tolo.  
Os cacos de vidro voavam em todas as direções e Draco se pusera em cima da castanha protegendo-a, ela tossia com a poeira causada. _"Ela não estava preparada para a Guerra que estava começando..."_, ele pensara. O homem jogado ao chão grunhia de medo, Draco não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ele vira sua tia ficar imóvel sem se importar com os cacos de vidro que ameaçavam ir de encontro a ela, apenas olhava pro homem como se este não fosse também um comensal, e sim um verme.

– Bella, deixe-me falar. – pedia o homem quase chorando, apesar do medo que aparentava, possuía uma voz firme e grave que só então Draco e Hermione o reconheceram. Bellatrix Lestrange apenas o olhava como se o estudasse, o homem se levantara tentando manter a pose intimidadora de sempre, que não obteria sucesso com ela.

– Nunca devia ter apoiado que minha irmã se casasse com você. Você é imundo, Lucio. – Draco não entendia o que ocorria ali, sua tia e seu pai no meio de Londres numa conversa esquisita. Ele não devia estar em Azkaban? A castanha olhara preocupada para ele antes de mirar novamente aquele diálogo de Comensais.

– Eu só fiz o que estava em meu dever, Bella. Aqueles vermes...

– Foi Narcisa quem te mandou aqui, não foi? Ela te ajudou a escapar de Azkaban. Minha irmã é uma idiota.

– Ela estava preocupada com Draco. Acha que eu vou livrá-lo da missão. – ele soltara uma risadinha seca. – Sem chance, é o destino dele.

– Não ria pra mim, Lucio! Não se esqueça com quem está falando. – Lucio tremera de leve aos olhos azuis da Comensal. – Com ordens de quem você conjura a Marca Negra?

– Draco está por Londres, não consigo ler a mente dele. De que outro jeito você espera que eu vá...

– Com ordens de quem, Lucio? – ela o cortara ignorando tudo o que o homem dissera, agora com a varinha em sua garganta. – Draco é um ótimo oclumente, devia saber bem disso, afinal, a mãe dele é uma Black. – disse com um sorrisinho.

– Ele não deve se desviar de sua missão.

– Ele não se desviou.

– E o que você faz aqui, Bella?

– Não te devo satisfações, Lucio. Não sou Narcisa. – ela dissera seca.

– Agora se os corpos forem identificados, o Ministério vai desconfiar de você. Ou de Draco. – Hermione olhara espantada para o loiro que a encarava. E sem perceber apertara ainda mais o seu casaco. "Não se preocupe...", ele cochichara para a castanha.

– Eles se meteram no caminho. Quanto a Draco, desde que ele siga com o plano, tudo bem.

– Ei, Lestrange. Olha o que eu achei. – dissera um homem com um sorriso sádico na cara, empurrando um homem careca de olhar desesperado entre Bellatrix e Lucio. – Estava espiando a operação na casa dos Storve. – Bellatrix começara a contornar o homem como uma leoa contornando sua presa.

– Vamos embora. – dissera Draco ao pé do ouvido de Hermione, que estava hipnotizada com o que acontecia.

– Storve? – disse a mulher, como a mulher mais linda que Hermione já vira podia ser a mais terrível? Seu olhar dava medo, ela não entendia como aquela mulher poderia ser prima de Sirius, como ela tivera coragem de matá-lo... Hermione sentia sua vontade de ir até lá e matá-la crescer. – É Will Catsh, não é? Faz caldeirões. Eu me lembro, comprei o meu com você quando ainda estava em Hogwarts. – o velho de aparência nova tremia a cada palavra dela.

– Sim, eu vendi meus caldeirões para a Sra., para vossa irmã e vosso primo. Sirius... Me lembro dele muito bem. – Bella parara de andar e o encarava com olhos indecifráveis.

– O que fazia na casa dos Storve? – o homem tremera.

– Hermione, vamos embora! Você não vai querer ver isso! – disse o loiro. Hermione não ouvia.

– Eles são boa gente, não fizeram mal a ninguém... – o homem começara a soluçar.

– É? E nós somos o que? Gente má? – disse Bellatrix. Hermione mal agüentara o ódio dentro de si, onde ela estava querendo chegar com tudo aquilo? Ela vira a mulher se agachar até poder encarar o homem que soluçava ao chão. – Olhe pra mim, Catsh. – ela dissera gentilmente, o homem não tinha coragem de levantar o rosto até o dela. – Olhe pra mim, Catsh. – o homem finalmente obedecera ainda tremendo. A mulher vira a lagrima do homem escorrer como se estudasse suas reações. – Você me acha má?

Uma risada divertida se expandia no ambiente, era Lucio que achara graça daquilo.

– Mas o que isso, Bella? Mate logo o velho.

– Hermione! – chamara Draco ao seu ouvido com um pouco mais de pressão.

– Não! – ela respondera, sem tirar os olhos da mulher e do Sr. Catsh.

– Eu sou má porque matei aquela pobre família? – disse a mulher pro homem, ainda gentilmente. O homem soluçara. – E porque você não tentou ajudá-los, Catsh? – o homem chorava cada vez mais. – Você os viu morrer, e não fez nada... Não seria _gente má_ você também?

– Eu não podia fazer nada... – o velho chorava.

– Ah, entendo. Você não podia fazer nada.

– Eu era um só... Vocês eram cinco. – o homem chorava cada vez mais. A mulher o olhava de forma compreensiva.

– Realmente, seria difícil. Mas vejamos, isso na sua mão por acaso não é uma varinha? – o velho olhara pra própria mão de forma assustada. – Você nem tentou, Catsh. Como nem tentou lutar pela própria vida agora. Você ficou agachado vendo seus amigos morrerem, como agora chora ao invés de tentar fugir. Tudo isso por quê? Por medo? Medo de _gente má_? – Hermione sentia nojo da mulher, de sua crueldade. – Sua mãe nunca te disse que existem dois tipos de gente má? As que fazem as maldades e as que deixam as maldades acontecerem?

– Eu não... Eu não...

– De qualquer forma, Catsh, não ligue pra isso, é besteira. É ditado de mãe trouxa. Deixe-me te dizer uma coisa muito verdadeira. – ela se aproximara ainda mais do homem. – Não existe essa coisa de bem ou mau... Só existe o poder. E aqueles que são muito fracos para adquiri-lo. Todos matam, até os animais, é o ciclo da vida.

– É? Quem te disse isso, seu mestrezinho? Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado?

– Não, foi a vida. Se não fosse assim, seus amiguinhos não estariam mortos agora e nem você daqui a pouco. – Hermione se precipitara para sair de seu esconderijo e atacá-la, mas Draco a segurava com toda força e a puxava para cada vez mais longe daquela cena. Ela, porém continuava a lutar contra seus braços.

– Não adianta, Hermione, não vai adiantar. Acredite em mim. Nada que você faça vai pará-la agora. Não há nada que possamos fazer agora. – Hermione caíra no choro se jogando de joelhos na neve.

– Ela já fez muita gente sofrer, se alguém não acabar com ela agora... Eu, eu quero matá-la. – Draco não conseguia achar palavras para aquilo, nunca vira Hermione tão indefesa quanto naquele momento. Logo os dois foram distraídos por um clarão verde que vinha do ambiente que os Comensais e o velho estavam.

– Acabou, eles o mataram... Vamos embora agora. Antes que eles venham, Hermione. – Hermione ainda olhava para a direção do clarão verde. Começara a nevar de novo. Depois de um tempo ela levantara e encarara Draco com os olhos ainda vermelhos, mas secos e com certo rancor.

– Você disse que não estava me escondendo nada... Só essa missão, não é? – Draco apenas a encarava sem dizer nada. – Era esse o seu maior medo? No verdade e conseqüência. Que eu descobrisse que missão é essa? E com certeza você não vai me contar, não é?

– São coisas do meu pai, esquece isso.

– VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO ERA UM COMENSAL!

– Eu não sou.

– Mas faz parte dos planos de Voldemort! Trabalha para ele!

– São só planos, dele com meu pai. Eu nem sei do que se tratam.

–É Mentira! Você só conta mentiras!– o loiro respirara fundo e ela dera um rugido histérico. – Às vezes eu me esqueço que você é um Malfoy! – ela dissera seguindo seu caminho. Antes de segui-la Draco fechara os olhos pesadamente e depois olhara para o local onde os Comensais se encontravam e dissera pra si mesmo.

– Eu também... 

EU DISSE PARA NÃO FAZER BESTEIRA! GRR! É isso o que você chama de não fazer besteira? Você fez faculdade pra isso? Só pode ter feito! Namoral! Precisa-se de um passaporte para entrar na minha vida! Que raiva!

_inicio de FlashBack_

_Draco empurrara a porta devagar tomando todo o cuidado pra não fazer nenhum ruído. As cortinas grossas não deixavam o sol de inverno penetrar o quarto. Draco a vira deitada toda encolhida ao coberto grosso, com o cenho franzido._

_– Então é assim que fica a sua cara quando está sonhando comigo? – ele brincara em voz baixa, e chegara bem perto do rosto da castanha se segurando para manter sua promessa. – Hermione, acorda! – ela nem se mexera. – Hermione, seus pais querem se despedir de você. Estão lá embaixo. Só não podem saber que eu estou no seu quarto, não é? – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Acorda. – ele pedira como um crianção. Ele levantara da cama bufando e com um sorriso sapeca abrira as cortinas, deixando a claridade ocupar o quarto. Mas nada, ela não acordara. – Depois você dá um escândalo por eu não ter te acordado..._

_Ele caminhara até a escrivaninha dela e vira no mural, fotos em movimentos dela com o Potter e o Weasley... O loiro bufara. Ele sorrira sapecamente para a castanha que continuava a dormir._

_– Eu estou abrindo a gaveta da sua escrivaninha... – ele dizia conforme ia fazendo. – Acabo de encontrar algo que parece um diário... Estou abrindo o diário, estou lendo a primeira página... Se trata do diário do seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts! Você não disse que nunca conseguira manter um? Ah, é verdade. Só tem três páginas escritas... Vamos ver o que temos aqui... – Draco fizera um som com a garganta de preparo e começara a ler. – "Querido Diário, hoje eu me estressei... Não é tão fácil assim manter todos os horários das aulas, sabe?" Uau... Você mantinha todos os horários?... "Eu também fiz uma música, que eu nunca vou cantar pra ninguém mesmo. Não só porque eu sou muito tímida, mas também porque o desgraçado do Malfoy...", mas tudo eu, depois eu falo que você me ama e você não acredita. "O desgraçado do Malfoy esbarrou em mim e minha linda música foi parar na poção do Ron, e a única parte que eu consegui salvar foi:_

May angels lead you in  
(Os anjos irão te guiar)  
Hear you me my friends  
(Escute seus amigos)  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
(Nas estradas sem sono, sem sono eu vou)  
May angels lead you in  
(Os anjos irão te guiar)

Draco olhara para a castanha com o cenho franzido em confusão.

_– Isso aqui fazia sentido pra você? – ele bufara entediado, guardando o diário na gaveta de volta. – Ok, você não era muito boa nisso aos treze anos de idade, te fiz um favor. Agora onde está aquele seu diário atual, aquele sim é legal. Aposto que você já admitiu nele que me ama. Droga, Hermione. Acorda!_

– _ele pedira zangado ao seu ouvido. Ela gemera algo inaudível e se virara de costas como uma gata manhosa, prendendo o braço dele embaixo da própria cintura. – Wow, acorda... Se seu pai ver isso... – ela estava de bruços prendendo o braço dele. Ele puxara o próprio braço e fez com ela voltasse pra posição anterior, mas agora ele estava literalmente em cima dela. – Sabe, se eu não te conhecesse diria que você está tentando me seduzir... – ele brincara. Mas agora não tinha mais jeito, ela estava com a boca entreaberta a cinco milímetros da dele. Ele teria de quebrar a promessa... Mas de repente um choro escandaloso invadiu a casa o desesperando. – Cala a boca, Cléo, que droga. – então ele vira um par de olhos castanhos o encararem de modo ameaçador._

_– Você por acaso... Se perdeu? – ela perguntara ameaçadoramente._

_– Não. – ele respondeu receoso sem entender._

_– ENTÃO PORQUE ESTÁ NA MINHA CAMA, SEU ANIMAL? – ela gritara o empurrando com brutalidade no chão._

_– Está tudo bem, minha filha? – a voz do Sr. Granger vinha da escada os desesperando. Eles se olharam aterrorizados._

_– Merlin... – ela deixara escapar._

_– Vamos morrer... – disse o loiro._

_– Embaixo da cama. – ela dissera e antes que ela terminasse a frase o loiro já estava bem acomodado lá embaixo._

_– O que foi, Mi? – perguntara o pai que entrara no quarto no exato momento que ela cruzara as pernas sentada na cama aparentemente calma._

_– Tudo._

_– Porque você gritou?_

_– Pesadelo._

_– Você está vermelha... Parece tensa._

_– Não... É que... Foi um pesadelo__**horrível**__! – ela frisara bem o horrível para que Draco percebesse a indireta, tudo o que o loiro fizera foi olhar feio pro colchão sobre si._

_– E Draco?_

_– O que tem ele?_

_– Já acordou?_

_– Não sei, deve estar lá no quarto dele..._

_– Vou lá pra ver como ele passou a noite. – ele disse fechando a porta atrás de si._

_– Alguém já te disse que você tem o dom de ferrar as pessoas? – disse Draco revoltado já de pé reparando na camisola fina de Hermione. Ela fechara o roupão, vermelha de vergonha._

_– Pára de reclamar, vai pro quarto!_

_– Como eu vou chegar lá antes do seu pai, inteligência?_

_– Pela varanda... Vai ter que pular as varandas._

_– O que? Ficou maluca?_

_– Vai logo... – disse ela empurrando ele pra varanda. Ele fizera o velho gesto de quem está estrangulando alguém invisível._

_Draco com dificuldade pulara para varanda ao lado, evitando olhar pra baixo. Mas quando tentara abrir a porta da varanda que dá pro quarto..._

_– Não abre._

_– O que? Como assim não abre? – ela perguntara estressada._

_– Está emperrada!_

_– Faz força, seu idiota! Harry já teria conseguido a mui..._

_– Termine essa frase e você vai parar lá embaixo! – ele brigara. Hermione rira, só então percebera em como Draco ficara gato de calça moletom e camiseta branca, sem contar aquela cara de raiva. E finalmente ele conseguira abrir a porta e correra para a porta onde o Sr. Granger batia há um bom tempo já. – Ah... Bom dia, Sr. Granger. – ele dissera com um sorriso._

_– Por que demorou tanto para abrir?_

_– Sono pesadíssimo._

_– Hum... Bem, Draco, espero que você tenha tido uma boa noite._

_– Ótima, senhor. Muito tranqüila._

_– Hum, escute, Draco. Eu, minha mulher e Cléo estamos saindo. Vamos ver meu irmão que está internado. Acho que Hermione vai ficar feliz em te mostrar bem o bairro._

_– Aposto que sim. – ele rira._

_– Então... Até a noite._

_– Até a noite. – e ele fechara aliviado a porta atrás do Sr. Granger._

_– "Aposto que sim?"?! E eu amo injeção na testa! – logo ele vira a castanha na varanda do seu quarto com a cara amarrada e o roupão branco até as coxas amarrado na cintura. Ele não deixara de rir. – Do que é que você está rindo?_

_– Achei que nunca ia ver essa cena..._

_– Que cena?_

_– Você pulando a varando do meu quarto de camisola. – ele dissera com um sorriso malicioso. A garota virara um pimentão._

_– Será que você só pensa besteira, Draco? – ele ia em direção à ela com passos provocantes._

_– Você que é uma menininha muito inocente, Hermi. – ele rira._

_– Menininha? – ela dissera furiosa. – Menininha? Vai a merda! – ela disse partindo pra cima dele, tentando acertá-lo, porém ambos caíram na cama. Ele em cima dela. Ele rira de lado._

_– Devo entender isso como um "eu te amo"?_

_– Não. – ela dissera seca, vermelha com tal aproximação._

_– Pois devia, depois de tudo o que você falou enquanto dormia..._

_– Do que é que você está falando? – ela disse tensa. – Eu não falo quando durmo._

_– Realmente, você não fala, você anuncia... Fala tão alto como se fosse pro homem no outro quarteirão ouvir._

_– É mesmo? E o que foi que eu falei? – ela disse debochada. Ele se deitara mais ainda sobre ela, tirando um cacho de sua face._

_– Você falou, que me amava, que não vivia sem mim... E que me achava lindo e gostoso, e que ficava tensa só de me ver. – ela rira secamente._

_– Eu disse isso?_

_– Uhum... – ele disse quase grudando seus lábios nos dela._

_– Acho que você se enganou, uma menininha não pensa nem fala essas coisas... – e empurrando-o de novo pra fora da cama se levantou e foi embora pela varanda sem ligar pra um Draco que gemia de dor no chão pelo baque que dera._

_Fim do FlashBack_

Eu não tenho forças pra descrever tudo o que aconteceu essa manhã porque está arriscado eu rasgar esse diário! Tipo... Eu tenho certeza que eu não falo quando durmo, mas você sabe... Não somos responsáveis pelos nossos sonhos, então _pode_, veja bem, _**pode**_ ter ocorrido de eu ter tido um pesadelo em que ele me obriga a dizer coisas ridículas e mentirosas sobre ele... Não tem como eu ter certeza. Mas que merda! Tem noção do que é passar um dia inteiro com essa cobra? É terrível!  
Nós andávamos sobre a neve num bairro um pouco distante do daqui de casa, uma praça que eu sempre brincava quando criança. Eu não queria ter de compartilhar essas coisas com ele, mas não tínhamos muita opção do que fazer. Pelo menos, eu não tinha.

– Cuidado, aqui é pouco escor...– eu dizia sem encará-lo. Mas na mesma hora eu ouvira um barulho atrás de mim revelando um Draco caído no chão.

– Valeu por avisar. – ele disse emburrado. Eu não agüentei, caí numa gargalhada sem fim. Ele rira. – Ei, pare de rir de mim. – mas isso só contribuiu para que eu risse mais ainda. E o infeliz ainda tentara levantar, mas escorregara de novo. Eu caí numa gargalhada pior ainda do que a anterior. Ria muito. Eu não tenho que rir junto dele, tenho que ficar com raiva. Ok, admito que estou rindo agora de novo, só de lembrar da cena... Ignore-me. Continuando... – Ah, você acha engraçado, é? – ele me tacara uma bola de neve no meio da cara e eu caí também. Eu tentei pensar em algo ofensivo pra chamar ele, mas estava difícil porque eu não parava de rir. Então taquei outra na cara dele. E começamos uma guerra de neve, e eu ainda não conseguia parar de rir.

Ele viera engatinhando até mim e me encurralara na neve, mas eu conseguira escapar esfregando uma bola de neve na cara dele. Ele saiu cuspindo neve e eu ria demais. Então ele me acertara novamente e eu ria muito, muito, muito, acho que eu nunca ri tanto em toda minha vida. E sem pensar duas vezes, eu não sei... Alguém usou o Imperius atrás de mim, só pode. Do nada... Eu o beijei. _Eu_ o _beijei_! Do nada, uma hora estava rindo, noutra o beijei, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Acho que você não entendeu: _EU O BEIJEI_! BEIJEI!BEIJEI! BEIJEI! Nem ele entendeu! Ele ficara parado surpreso. Só então, quando nossos lábios estavam grudados que eu entendi o que havia feito. Eu o olhei transtornada, nossos lábios ainda grudados! LÁBIOS SIAMESES! Nos encaramos por uns 3 segundos, aí ele me agarrou de vez. E eu nem relutei... Entendeu? Eu peço pra ele não me beijar por 2 dias! 2 malditos dias! E EU O AGARRO! NINGUÉM ME MERECE! EU FALEI PRA MERLIN, PRA AQUELE DESGRAÇADO NÃO FAZER BESTEIRA... ALGUÉM DEVE EXPLICAR PRA ELE QUE FAZER HERMIONE GRANGER BEIJAR A PESSOA MAIS IMUNDA DA FACE DA TERRA É UMA BESTEIRA IMENSA! Por que não me arrancam um braço? Seria muito mais acolhedor. Nãoo, me fez beijar aquela cobra!

E o beijo durou muitoo... Um beijo apaixonado. É como se minha boca não fizesse parte do meu corpo. Eu o odeio, mas minha boca é completamente apaixonada pela boca dele, entende? BOCA FILHA DA PUT*! EU AINDA COSTURO ESSA PORR*!  
Nos beijamos tanto que é impossível descrever o tempo que durou. E eu dava graças a Merlin a quantidade de agasalhos que usávamos, senão eu estaria um pimentão de vergonha. Mas eu me sentia tão leve, tão segura. Parecia a coisa mais perfeita do mundo. Sabe, um cavalo correndo contra o vento? Uma coca-cola gelada num dia insuportavelmente quente? A Grifinória ganhando a Copa de Quadribol? Tirar 10 em Transfiguração? Uma cena de um beija-flor numa flor... Sabe? Coisas simples da vida... Como assistir aquele vídeo trouxa "Filtro-Solar" e perceber que tudo o que o cara diz é verdade. Perfeição se chama isso. Tudo o que não devia chamar.

Estávamos estupidamente sem ar, nos encarando, com milímetros de distância um do outro. Eu sentia que devia começar um protesto, mas antes devia me soltar dele, e soltar ele também. E isso era meio difícil. Aos poucos fui tentando fazer isso, completamente constrangida, afinal seria meio difícil arrumar argumentos que me defendessem da sacanagem que eu fiz comigo mesma. "Eu não me responsabilizo pela minha boca...", seria um bom argumento.

– Eu... – eu tentei, mas a voz faltava, e idéias também. – Eu... – eu botava meu cabelo atrás da orelha olhando pros meus pés, MAS NÃO ACHAVA O MALDITO ARGUMENTO.

– Pára! – ele dissera, eu o olhei sem entender. – Não comece a se justificar, tá bom? Eu não sou o seu diário. Basta aceitar que você gosta de mim, você tenta não gostar, Hermione, mas não consegue. – eu fiquei um bom tempo sem ter o que responder, não sabia o que responder, realmente não sabia. Já devo ter comentado sobre essa ameba que ocupa meu crânio e finge ser meu cérebro e que sempre me abandona quando mais preciso dele. Aí tenho que recorrer a quem? Ao conselheiro mais burro de todos: meu coração. E sempre que faço isso dá em merda.

– Não mude o rumo das coisas, Draco, foi só um...

– Impulso? – que idiota, ele pensa o que? Que eu não resisto a ele?

– Eu não sei o que foi! Mas eu não... Não tem nada a ver com isso! – tudo bem, espero que ele estivesse entendendo alguma coisa, porque eu não estava.

– Você e seu orgulho idiota me cansam... – ele disse se levantando e andando na direção contrária. Parecia ir embora, mas então reparei que ele só queria distância de mim porque se virou novamente de forma furiosa. – Vai, Hermione. Invente seus argumentos, tente me convencer de que você não sentiu nada... Que o fato do seu coração parecer uma furadora foi apenas imaginação da minha cabeça. Pode ir, use seus bons argumentos!

– Eu bem que estou tentando, mas não consigo pensar em nenhum. – eu disse pra mim mesma.

– Calou-se? Ou apenas não tem argumentos? – ele dissera de onde estava estendendo os braços de forma agressiva. Ainda bem que não tinha ninguém naquela praça. Eu respirei zangada desviando o olhar. Eu realmente não tinha o que dizer. – Então? – ele me pressionara.

– Não faz isso, ok? Não fica me jogando esse senso de culpa. Eu não sei por que eu...

– Me beijou? – ele dizia sarcástico e agressivo. O que tanto o incomodava afinal?

– É! – eu brigara. Valeu por usar esse termo tão delicado. – Não sei por que fiz isso, diria se soubesse. Mas não vou usar argumentos para um assunto que eu não faço a menor idéia de nada. Mas aconteceu. O que você quer que eu faça? E você também me beijou...

– Mas eu não finjo não amar você! – ele disse alfinetadamente.

– EU NÃO FINJO NADA!

– Então por que me beijou?

– EU NÃO SEI! MAS QUE DROGA! – ele finalmente calara, me dando tempo pra respirar toda minha raiva. – Eu não costumo planejar essas coisas, como também não costumo planejar rir com você. Não é para você ser meu amigo, Draco, muito menos meu namorado. Eu gostei de você e você me magoou e muito! Me deu motivos suficientes pra odiar você. Então não fique pensando que eu vá gostar de você de novo.

– O problema, Hermione... – ele disse se aproximando de mim. – É que você nunca deixou de gostar de mim. Você só não quer me dar outra chance porque é orgulhosa. A história triste não tem que terminar sempre da mesma forma, Hermione. – pra que? Ele fez faculdade de fazer uma garota chorar só pode. Mas eu me contive. Sem muito sucesso, claro. Mas porr* ele estava citando minha música. – Eu nunca vou te deixar parada na garoa, nunca vou quebrar seu coração em dois! – eu engoli seco, os olhos dele me perfuravam por inteira.

– Já quebrou. – eu disse e ouvi toda a minha tristeza naquelas palavras, me virei instantaneamente para que ele não visse a maldita lágrima que tentou cair, mas eu não deixei. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo ainda, cheguei a me perguntar se ele também estava chorando, mas se tratando dele... Eu duvido muito.

– Eu amo você. – ele disse quase inaudível atrás de mim e nada me doera tanto na vida quanto a fraqueza de sua voz. – Eu só magoei você porque custei a acreditar nisso, mas agora eu acredito e é por isso que venho tentando consertar o que fiz.

Aí eu não sei o que me deu. Eu não tinha o que falar. Uma parte de mim queria acreditar no canalha, acredita? Às vezes eu tenho vergonha de mim mesma.

– Merlin, Hermione. Eu não posso ter te feito tão mal assim! – ele me virara para encará-lo. – Me diz que não fui eu que te fiz pensar tudo aquilo sobre o amor. – eu respirara fundo. Eu só conseguira pensar em uma cena na Ala-Hospitalar: "Já você sente muito, não é? Não sou eu que não sinto nada, Granger. Mas é o mundo que talvez não sinta nada por você! O Potter, por exemplo... Por que você acha que ele preferiu aquela pobretona a você? É você, Granger! Você é o problema, não eu, nem ninguém. Você que é incapaz de receber sentimentos de alguém...".

– Pensei que eu fosse incapaz de receber sentimentos de alguém. – eu disse o encarando. – Não foi isso o que você disse? – ele respirara pesadamente, era estranho, mas era como se eu quisesse feri-lo um pouco apesar de querer acreditar nele.

– Eu sei que disse coisas terríveis e mentirosas. Eu me apaixonei por você, Hermione. Acha que já não foi irônico demais?

– Quase inacreditável, não é? Você não mudaria o seu conceito assim tão rápido. Eu não sou idiota! Eu já caí nessa uma vez, Draco! – eu disse revoltada andando pra longe dele, ele viera atrás de mim na mesma velocidade.

– Não caiu não! Porque não é mentira e é isso que tenho tentado mostrar...

– Me obrigando a namorar com você!

– Mas você cansa, sabia? – ele disse parando e com raiva já.

– E por que você não desiste de mim, Draco? – eu disse debochada me virando pra ele novamente. Ele franzira o cenho.

– Você acha que eu já não pensei nisso? Você acha que eu não tenho orgulho? Amor próprio? Você não acha que a maior vontade que eu sinto quando você me rejeita é de te mandar a merda e nunca mais olhar na tua cara? Mas eu não posso fazer isso, Hermione.

– Porque você quer ganhar a aposta...

– Porque eu quero você! – novamente silêncio. Eu disse que ele fez faculdade? Quis dizer mestrado!

– E você não acha... Que o nosso ódio é o mais saudável para nós? – eu disse repetindo as suas palavras. Ele olhara pro chão pensativo e eu olhava ansiosa por sua resposta, porque eu não tinha tal resposta.

– Talvez seja... Eu não sei. Acho que ainda não tentamos não nos odiar por um tempo razoável. – eu respirei fundo. Ele havia vencido. Finalmente havia vencido.

– E se eu tentar, Draco? Se eu finalmente acreditar em você? Te der essa chance... E a guerra? Você vai largar o seu pai e Voldemort pra ficar do meu lado? Você disse a verdade sobre não ser um Comensal?

– Eu nunca deixaria ninguém te machucar...

– Estaria do lado de Voldemort? – eu o pressionara.

– Eu disse a você que não era um Comensal! Eu disse a verdade. – então eu respirara fundo aliviada e mais calma.

– Então nunca mais me esconda nada, Draco. E eu acredito em você. Não me decepcione. – então ele fechara os olhos pesadamente e algo não estava bem.

– Mas tenho que te dizer uma coisa... – então sua expressão mudara, e ao invés de me dizer o que era, seu cenho franzira a um ponto distante, eu me virara para o que afinal ele estava olhando. E pior não podia ser. Terrível e verde no céu, era a Marca Negra. Na mesma hora eu desatei a correr em direção a ela, mas logo sentira um puxão no braço e vi a cara do Malfoy completamente atônito. – O que exatamente você pensa que está fazendo? Eles são Comensais e você é nascida trouxa! Perdeu o juízo?

– Preciso saber o que eles vieram fazer aqui!

– Ah, vamos ver... – ele disse irônico. – Matar talvez?

– Em um bairro trouxa? – eu não o dera tempo de resposta, me larguei do seu braço e corri a toda velocidade sobre a neve, eu tinha certeza que se pudéssemos usar magia fora da escola ele já teria me petrificado.

Bem, Querido Diário, nós sobrevivemos, não se preocupe, mas logo eu e Draco estávamos presenciando algo terrível... E que não tenho forças nem de comentar. Mas de qualquer forma, eu me enganei sobre ele de novo. E agora seria terrível encará-lo depois de tudo, afinal ele mentira pra mim. Como eu poderia amar um Comensal? Ou fosse lá o que fosse de Voldemort. Eu teria de me livrar dessa maldita aposta de qualquer jeito.

Então antes de começar a escrever no meu diário eu abri todos os meus livros de magia, tinha de achar alguma solução! E depois de uma hora de procura o máximo que eu achei foi uma matéria sobre o Uivo das Sereias, não era que o babaca estava falando a verdade sobre isso? Mas não importa, não era isso que mais importava no momento. E sim sair dessa aposta. Não achei nada... Deitei na cama estressada e cansada. Eu sabia que a aposta só podia ser desfeita se ele mesmo desistisse dela, ou no caso, terminasse comigo. Daí só uma coisa a tornaria selada de novo: se a perdedora da aposta, no caso eu, a selasse novamente em voz alta. Algo que eu nunca faria lógico. Mas o problema era que Draco nunca terminaria comigo, segundo ele eu sou a "menininha" por quem ele se apaixonou.

Menininha... Foi então que a idéia surgiu e eu tive de vir relatar tudo isso no diário. Menininha... Talvez eu tivesse de baixar o nível, mas seria útil... Eu teria de deixar de ser essa menininha...  
Amanhã voltamos a Hogwarts e será uma nova Hermione que pisará lá...  
Menininha... Tá bom!

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9: Menininha!**_

Parecia que o tempo tinha contribuído com o meu plano. Um único dia quente no meio do inverno. Se eu pensava em dar para trás, com certeza isso mudara a minha cabeça. Quando passei no corredor principal da escola a única coisa que eu consegui ouvir foi o barulho do meu salto sobre o piso. Ninguém mais falava e aos poucos as cabeças iam virando pra mim em espanto. Minha saia do colégio estava no meio das coxas e a blusa branca com os primeiros botões abertos, não usava gravata nem capa. Meus cabelos estavam num estilo meio bagunçado como se eu acabasse de me agarrar com alguém no corredor, mas com certa graça. Eu parecia aquelas patricinhas do sétimo ano.

Logo eu vira Draco no seu grupinho de sonserinos, eu sabia que ele me esperava. E pela cara não estava muito feliz. Jack foi o primeiro a me notar e deu apenas um tapinha apreensivo no ombro de Draco que finalmente me vira, ninguém pareceu dizer nada até eu "desfilar" até o grupo. Eu sabia que podia estar parecendo um palhaço, nunca fui de usar batom e lápis de olho. Só nos bailes, e mesmo assim não de forma ousada como hoje.

– Está indo para alguma festa a fantasia? – disse a voz engasgada da Pansy, mas nem sua amiguinha cara de pato conseguiu rir, eu apenas a olhei com meio sorriso no rosto e dei o beijo mais tarado da minha vida no Draco.

Tenho certeza que ninguém desviava o olhar da gente, eu apenas o agarrei de forma tão íntima e ousada que sabia que devíamos estar sendo a nova atração do corredor e uma atração constrangedora. Mas fazia parte do plano, e Draco parecia ter perdido a noção de espaço. Tive a impressão que ele estava prestes a rasgar as minhas roupas ali, no meio do corredor. Estava meio doido já. E antes de desgrudar meus lábios dos dele, eu fiz... Dei-lhe uma mordida no lábio inferior. Aí ele tinha pirado, mas eu me afastei dele e apenas roçando os lábios disse: "Menininha o bastante para você?", e me virei pros outros deixando-o desnorteado.

– Só vim para dar bom dia. Então, bom dia. – eu disse rindo e dando mais uma olhada fatal para Draco fui na direção contrária. E quando finalmente virei o corredor, me joguei na parede respirando com dificuldade, não acreditando no que havia feito. "Tudo bem, primeira parte do plano está feita...".

Aulas, começando pela minha _favorita_: poções! Naquele ano todos já adoravam as aulas de Poções, pelo menos as que eu estava, pois sabiam que significava barraco. Já estava famosa pelos seus acontecimentos. E eu podia sentir que todos estavam falando de mim quando eu cheguei, pois sabe aquela sensação de que todos se calam quando você chega? Bem, já me acostumei com ela. Passei pelas carteiras, mandei um beijinho pra Draco dizendo que já ia me juntar a ele e me dirigi até Ron e Harry. Pra ser mais clara eu sentei em cima da carteira do Harry. Ron parecia ter visto um basilisco em volta do meu pescoço. Draco soltara uma exclamação revoltada, Harry olhara pras minhas pernas e olhara para mim, tentando somar um mais um. Sem contar o resto da sala que prendera a respiração toda junta. Na boa, eles ensaiam isso.

– Oi. – eu disse para os dois. Ron tentara dizer algo parecido, mas não teve sucesso.

– O que você tem? – Harry dissera me encarando.

– Calor. Está quente hoje, não acha? – eu disse naturalmente me abanando. E eu senti que minha cabeça ia cair no chão se todos continuassem a me encarar daquele jeito.

– Tá... – disse Ron de forma nervosa. Acho que ele não estava falando do tempo.

– Não, sério, você está diferente.

– Por Merlin, Harry, todos mudam com o tempo. Você e Ron, por exemplo, quando a voz de vocês ficou grossa eu não fiz nenhum drama. Agora se eu me visto um pouco mais a vontade parece o fim do mundo. – então encarara Harry mais maliciosamente. – Se fosse a Cho que estivesse vestida assim tenho certeza que você não ia reclamar, não é, Harry? – ok, imagina a cena. Eu debruçada sobre Harry com o decote todo aberto. Eu senti um pouco de pena dele sabe, mas como os homens são fáceis de torturar! Estou impressionada.

– Foi o Malfoy, não foi? O que ele fez com você depois que eu fui embora?

– Deixa eu pensar... Me agarrou, se escondeu embaixo da minha cama, me jogou na cama dele... Nada que já não tenha feito antes. – eu ri. – Relaxa, Harry. Ele não fez nada... Ainda. – eu disse maliciosamente e num pulinho saltei de sua carteira indo me sentar no meu lugar.

– O que foi aquilo? – disse Draco revoltado.

– O que?

– Aquilo! – então o seboso entrara na sala na sua forma morceguesca de ser, roubando a atenção de todos.

– Shii, Draco. A aula vai começar. – eu disse para ele.

Snape aquele seboso me encarou como se eu não freqüentasse aquela escola, fosse uma intrusa, me olhou de cima à baixo com repugnância.

– Srta. Granger, tendo estudado 6 anos nessa escola seria interessante que soubesse que está terminantemente proibido usar saia acima dos joelhos.

– Por que? Você fica incomodado com pernas femininas? – ele virou um tomate podre e gaguejou umas sete vezes antes de responder, sem contar que a turma ainda não tinha terminado seus ataques de riso.

– VÁ AGORA MESMO PARA A DIRETORIA DA SUA CASA, SENHORITA HERMIONE GRANGER!

– Mas a professora McGonnagal está de viagem, professor, não lembra?

– APENAS SAIA DA MINHA SALA! – eu bufei...

– Tudo bem. – eu disse saindo de sala, com todas as cabeças me acompanhando é claro.

– E PARE DE BABAR, SR. FINNIGAN!

Bem, já estávamos quase na metade do dia e não havia feito muita coisa, depois da aula fui com Draco almoçar nas mesinhas colocadas do lado de fora da escola, graças ao calor que fazia. E bem... Lá eu perdi a linha.

– Por que você ficou se insinuando daquele jeito pro Potter? – Draco me perguntou furioso.

– Ai, Draquinho... Eu fiquei me "insinuando" porque eu sou bonita, porque eu posso... E você como todos os homens desse castelo estão me comendo com os olhos. – ele levantara uma sobrancelha em deboche.

– Já haviam me contado que com o tempo os casais ficam parecidos, mas eu nunca acreditara.

– Ai, que calor! – eu disse o ignorando e abrindo mais um botão da minha camisa. Muitos já haviam desistido de comer para olhar a cena.

– Pára com isso. – ele disse fechando os botões da minha camisa até o pescoço.

– Hei! – eu brigara.

– O que houve com você? – ele brigara.

– Cansei de ser menininha!

– E agora quer ser vulgar? Ha-ha! Hoje está sendo um desastre.

– Hoje? Só hoje? – eu comecei a rir, gargalhar pra ser mais exata. Como era divertido vê-lo furioso daquele jeito. Subi na cadeira e depois subi na mesa.

– O que você está fazendo? Desce daí! – ele mandara, mas quase fora pisoteado, pois toda a volta da mesa já estava sendo tumultuada e o pátio se enchia de gritos masculinos. Com um aceno da varinha fiz tocar uma música começada apenas pelo som de uma guitarra e com o Sonorus na garganta, para que todos pudessem me ouvir, comecei a rebolar ousadamente.

– Onde está você, Balazer? – eu gritara para o povo.

– Estou aqui, Granger! – gritara o coitado sendo esmagado na multidão.

– Ótimo, se mantenha vivo, porque agora você vai ter uma matéria e tanto! – o pátio se enchia cada vez mais em gritos. – Eu acho que está calor... Vocês acham que está calor? – eu perguntara pro povo e todos gritavam afirmativamente. – Bom, então vamos esquentar um pouco mais! – eu começara a rebolar abrindo um por um os botões da camisa, enquanto eles gritavam por mais. – Eu dedico essa música ao meu namoradinho lindo Draco Malfoy! – disse apontando pra ele que parecia conter uma fúria assassina. 

_Crash, That was you and Me  
(Desastre, Isso era você e eu)  
Started out so innocently  
(Comecei tão inocentemente)  
Shattered on the ground, I hear the sound  
(Despedacei no chão, eu ouvi o som)_

Crash, Ringing in my ears  
(Desastre, Zumbido em minhas orelhas)  
I still feel the sting of my tears  
(Eu ainda sinto a ardência das minhas lágrimas)  
Someone wake me, I can't seem to break free  
(Alguém me acorde, eu não posso parecer solta)

Go on, get out of my head  
(Siga em frente, saia da minha cabeça)  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
(Eu estou no lado errado de um universo paralelo)  
Am I alive or just dead?  
(Eu estou viva ou apenas morta?)  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
(Eu tenho estado no caminho da escuridão)  
Living in a crash world  
(Vivendo em um mundo desastroso)

Hush, Don't say one more word  
(Cale-se, não diga mais nenhuma palavra)  
At this point the truth seems absurb  
(A questão é que a verdade parece absurda)  
'Cause who we were is gone forever  
(Porque quem nós éramos se foi para sempre)

Crushed, Underneath our fears  
(Aglomerado, por baixo dos nossos medos)  
Everything's so twisted and weird  
(Tudo é tão enrolado e esquisito)  
Someone, save me, I can't seem to break free  
(Alguém me salve, eu não posso parecer solta)

Go on, get out of my head  
(Siga em frente, saia da minha cabeça)  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
(Eu estou no lado errado de um universo paralelo)  
Am I alive or just dead?  
(Eu estou viva ou apenas morta?)  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
(Eu tenho estado no caminho da escuridão)  
Living in a crash world  
(Vivendo em um mundo desastroso)

Slow motion, Devastation  
(Câmera lenta, Devastação)  
Should of seen it coming but I couldn't do nothin'  
(Devia ter visto que está chegando, mas eu não podia fazer nada)  
Emotion, Desperation  
(Emoção, Desespero)

Someone save me, I can't seem to break free  
(Alguém me salve, eu não posso parecer solta)

Todos estavam abaixo, gritando algo como "Linda, Gostosa, Perfeita..." um pequeno exagero, mas que caia muito bem naquele plano. Já com todos os botões abertos eu insinuava arrancá-la, mas eu fora puxada pela cintura e colocada de cabeça para baixo no ombro de alguém. Eu gritava aterrorizada quando vi que essa pessoa era Draco e ele ameaçava amaldiçoa cada um com sua varinha, caso não desse passagem.  
E ele me carregou assim no ombro com toda a facilidade do mundo enquanto eu batia nas suas costas e gritava, até a sua sala da monitoria, onde me jogou no sofá com brutalidade enquanto trancava a porta. Então se virara pra mim com toda a fúria do mundo.

– O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO?

– Stripper. – eu disse com um sorriso sapeca.

– Você ficou doida? O que aconteceu com a Hermione que eu conheço, heim? A de ontem? Com quem u fazia guerra de neve?

– Como você é dramático, Draco... – eu disse debochada, então ele socara um vaso ao seu lado que ficou em mil pedaços e se sentou na sua mesa com a cabeça entre as mãos. Foi então que eu percebi que sua mão estava jorrando sangue e toda a Hermione vadia se fora e eu fracassei voltando a ser a de antes. Levantara desesperadamente.– Você está sangrando! – eu disse pegando um remédio e atadura no armário e me ajoelhando ao seu lado puxando sua mão. – Merlin, Draco. Você perde a cabeça! – eu o censurara enquanto passava o remédio nele. Comecei a enfaixar sua mão quando vi que ele me encarava. – Pare de me encarar, Draco. Chega de briga por hoje, olhe sua mão. – mas ele não parara de me encarar.

– Porque está fazendo essas coisas? Volte a ser a minha menininha... – então eu levantei voltando para o meu ar vulgar, me debruçando sobre ele desafiadoramente. Só então que eu percebi que minha camisa continuava aberta, deixando a mostra todo o meu sutiã preto.

– Eu não sou mais uma menininha, Draco, eu sou uma mulher... E eu recomendo que você enxergue logo isso antes que outro enxergue. Se bem que... Eu acho que o único que não enxergou isso ainda foi vo... – eu terminei de falar? Preciso mesmo responder? O desesperado me agarrara com um ardor que eu nunca vira antes.

Me colocara em cima da mesa sem parar de me beijar, enquanto suas mãos mapeavam todo o meu corpo. Ele descia os beijos pelo meu pescoço meu colo... Até que eu já desesperada o empurrara e correra para porta, destrancando com toda velocidade do mundo e correndo para bem longe dele o mais rápido possível ignorando seu chamado, fechando a blusa com todo o desespero. Tudo bem, ser ousada não era tão simples assim, eu ainda era medrosa. Mas ele estava querendo ir longe demais. Por que ainda não terminara comigo? Por que? O que eu estava fazendo de errado?

Eu me sentei na beirada do chafariz chorando que nem uma criança assustada, quando senti uma mão ao meu ombro, por um momento achei que fosse Harry, mas só quando virei que dei de cara com os olhos cinzas de Draco. Tão maduros e compreensivos. Ele se sentara ao meu lado e respirara fundo, pior que eu estava tão assustada que não tinha forças nem pra continuar com o plano.

– Você pensa que me engana, Hermione? – ele disse daquele jeito como que para uma criança de cinco anos. – Não sei porque está com esse teatrinho, mas eu sei que você não deixou de ser a minha menininha assustada.

– Eu não continuo nada. – eu disse revoltada me levantando. – Eu só, só... – ele se levantara me encarando meigamente, segurando meus ombros.

– Eu nunca disse que não te via como mulher. Só digo que você não é vulgar como outras. Essas garotas que eu desprezo. Eu gosto da sua meninice, Hermione. – então ele estava apenas me testando? Que idiota, eu devia saber que ele não ia fazer nada demais. E eu caí direitinho na dele.

– Hei, Draco! – era Roger. – Não vai pro treino, não?

– Estou indo. – ele gritara em resposta. – Vou treinar... Sabe como é, jogo no sábado. Preciso treinar para humilhar a sua casa. – ele disse brincalhão. Ele não se cansa de perder pro Harry? Ele me dera um beijo na testa e fora para o treino.

– Ei, Hermi... Que show foi aquele, hein? – disse Roger me deixando vermelha, Draco dera um tapa na cabeça dele.  
Mas que droga, que dom ele tinha para destruir os meus planos... Eu não podia desistir, tinha que fazer Draco me desprezar, terminar comigo.

Tudo estava coberto com um vapor que vinha do único chuveiro ainda aberto na outra Ala do vestiário. Eu sabia que era o de Draco, pois eu tomara o cuidado de esperar todos os outros saírem. Eu me encostara à grande mesa que havia no centro do vestiário. "Bem apropriada...", eu pensei vermelha. Mas então eu percebi que o barulho do chuveiro cessara, respirei fundo. E logo vi Draco saindo da outra Ala com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura enquanto esfregava os cabelos com as mãos tentando secá-lo.  
Céus ele era lindo. Às vezes dava vontade de esquecer o maldito plano e continuar sendo sua prisioneira. Como ele era...

– O que faz aqui? – ele me perguntou curioso, me tirando do meu transe. Eu assumi a minha pose decidida.

– Eu vim te provar que eu não sou essa sua menininha. – ele rira.

– Você ainda não desistiu disso? Hermione, pára com isso.

– Draco, às vezes eu desconfio de você. Harry não pensaria duas vezes antes de aproveitar uma oportunidades dessas. – ele revirara os olhos. Meu nariz é vermelho? Será que ninguém me leva a sério? Eu num pulinho sentei em cima da mesa com as pernas cruzadas. – Você me recusa? – então ele viera até mim. Apoiando um braço em cada lado de mim na mesa.

– Eu tive a impressão de já termos passado por uma cena parecida agora pouco e quem caiu fora não fui eu. – eu rocei meus lábios nos dele desafiadoramente.

– Você me recusa? – ele respondera com apenas uma meia risada seca antes de me beijar calorosamente, apaixonadamente ficando cada vez mais por cima de mim na mesa.

E eu o mordera no lábio inferior e assim meio maluco com um gesto simples abriu a minha camisa. Ok, eu estava tensa, ele beijava o meu pescoço esfregando todo aquele tórax em mim. Suas mãos me pressionando da cintura às coxas. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Era pra ele dizer _"SIM TE RECUSO, SUA VADIA!",_ mas não... Ele me agarrara. E eu quase já estava perdendo o pouco do controle que eu continha. Eu pensava: _"tá, pelo visto ele não vai parar então é hora de cair fora."._ Mas eu não caia... E sua respiração descera um pouco abaixo do meu colo já. Brincava com a alça do meu sutiã quando seus lábios desciam para quase o meio dos meus seios. Quando chegou num espaço crítico ele percebera minha respiração tensa e falara com voz tensa e a boca ainda roçando na minha pele.

– Ah! Achei, aqui está... A minha menininha assustada, que você tanto finge não existir mais.

– Eu não sou sua menininha assustada, Draco. Eu sou vulgar agora, daquelas que você despreza. – eu respondera no mesmo tom.

– Ah, entendo. – ele subira novamente, agora até o meu ouvido. – Você quer que eu despreze você. E achou que se oferecendo para mim conseguiria isso. – tudo bem ele descobrira o plano. – Não vai conseguir isso, Hermione. Não adianta fingir ser alguém que não é.

– Pois vamos ver se você não vai me desprezar, Draco... – eu disse o empurrando e saindo do vestiário enquanto fechava novamente minha camisa.

Eu estava furiosa, estava tudo dando errado naquela droga, não era possível!  
Eu andava pelo jardim de Hogwarts furiosa tentando pensar em alguma coisa, algo terminantemente terrível, para que Draco terminasse logo comigo, quando vi Harry no meio do meu caminho, também furioso. Era só o que me faltava, ainda por cima tinha de levar lição de moral dele.

– Você anda usando drogas, é? – ele dizia atrás de mim, já que eu estava disposta a não ouvi-lo. – Tirar a roupa no meio do colégio? O que aconteceu com você? Malfoy subiu a sua cabeça? Eu esperava isso de muitas, Hermione, mas nunca de você! Ron quase teve um infarto. Você não tem vergonha de ficar parecendo vulgar desse jeito? – ele ia falando atrás de mim e eu nem sabia para onde estava andando. – Eu estou ficando com nojo de você, Hermione, você não era assim. Eu não consigo acreditar que você é a minha melhor amiga, dá vontade DE NUNCA MAIS OLHAR NA TUA CARA... – então eu me virei e O BEIJEI.

Não pensei, mas fora perfeito.

Primeiro, porque ele calou a boca e acho que lembrou que me ama.  
Segundo, porque Merlin já me promete isso a um bom tempo, e realmente valeu a pena essa loucura. O beijo era carinhoso e tenso como eu sempre sonhara. E terceiro: quando nos separamos vi o bem que eu tinha feito, pois Draco presenciara toda a cena. E pela cara dele, alguém ia morrer aquele dia. Eu estava livre!

Ele veio até a gente até parar muito próximo de mim, apenas me encarou já que eu estava no meio do seu caminho. Ele me empurrou para me tirar do caminho, eu caí sentada no chão e deu vontade de partir para cima dele, mas o contrário era o mais possível. Olhou para Harry que o encarava. E deu-lhe um soco tão forte que eu achei que tinha quebrado o maxilar dele. E os dois começaram a cair na porrada, e alguém tinha de fazer algo ou Draco ia acabar matando ele, então eu separara os dois com um único feitiço.  
Draco não tentara continuar, pelo visto ele já estava satisfeito. Harry também estava cheio de hematomas enquanto Draco continha apenas uma sobrancelha sangrando. Eu estava preocupada com Harry, mas antes de qualquer coisa tinha de resolver algo. Eu corri atrás de Draco.

– Draco. – eu o chamara e ele parara ainda de costas pra mim. – Está terminando comigo? – eu perguntei sem a menor mágoa, como se estivesse perguntando as horas. Ele respirara fundo e respondera ainda de costas pra mim.

– Não era o que você queria?

– Sim. – eu respondi sincera, porém com um pingo de culpa na voz. Então ele se virara pra mim e fazia tempo que eu não via aquele olhar, olhar de desprezo. Ele viera até mim ameaçadoramente.

– _Você fez besteira, Granger_. – ouvir meu sobrenome depois de tanto tempo era estranho, mas eu levantara ainda mais o nariz. Pois havia vencido.

– Mas estou livre agora. – eu respondi querendo jogar na cara dele tudo o que ele fizera comigo. – Quem diria, Draco, você conseguiu manter uma namorada por uma semana.

– E você conseguiu planejar tudo isso direitinho, não é?

– Você devia saber, Draco, que não se deve mexer com uma _menininha_ como eu. Eu disse que me vingaria. – ele me olhou como se eu fosse uma barata e até eu fiquei com pena de mim, não acreditava que era eu.

– Bem... Parabéns então. Você queria o meu desprezo, conseguiu. Queria ser livre, conseguiu também. Acho que estamos quites agora, Granger!

E assim ele fora embora. E eu tinha a impressão de que devia estar muito mais feliz do que estava naquele momento. Fora a coisa certa a se fazer... Mas por que fora tão bizarro? Eu não queria magoá-lo. Mas foi mais fácil assim, o nosso ódio realmente era o mais saudável para nós. Naquela guerra pelo menos. Não adiantava misturar os lados. Porém eu sabia que ia sentir a falta dele, pelo menos dos nossos momentos de risada, quando eu esquecia que odiava ele.

Logo eu vira a cena da guerra de neve novamente na minha cabeça. Que merda... Eu não consigo me sentir bem, nem quando ganho alguma parada. Eu sou mesmo uma infeliz. Mas às vezes parece que alguém quer se vingar da minha mente.

Chega de vinganças...

Agora eu estava livre, poderia voltar a ser a mesma Hermione de sempre, respirar aliviada... A vida voltaria a ser normal. Lógico que agora eu teria de explicar aquele beijo para o Harry, mas tudo bem... Eu só queria agora ir para o meu quarto e ter uma boa noite de sono para acordar e ver que enfim tudo valera a pena. 

_The trouble with love is  
(O problema do amor é)  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
(Não se importa quão rápido você caia)  
And you can't refuse the call  
(E você não pode negar sua chamada)  
See you've got no say at all  
(Veja, você não tem o que dizer)_

Boa noite, Querido Diário.

Continua... 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10: Uma Garota Que Não Tem Medo de Amar.**_

Eu acordei,

comecei a ouvir o que se passava a minha volta, mas me recusava a abrir os olhos muito. Fazia muito frio, o inverno enfim retornara. _"Assim como minha sensatez...", _eu pensei. Sabia que já devia ser tarde, que de fato eu perdera a primeira aula. Eu não me incomodei. Não tinha pressa em encarar ninguém... Só queria dormir... Eu de fato demorei para pegar no sono. Eram muitos os pensamentos, esse ano parecia tem passado como um filme na minha cabeça até aquele dia.

_"Você fez besteira, Granger!", _uma afirmação simples e ao mesmo tempo acusadora, fora a coisa mais sincera e profunda e quem sabe... A mais verdadeira que ele já me dissera. Mas naquele momento que eu abrira finalmente os olhos e pensara nisso eu nada mais fizera do que entortar a boca como se desse de ombros. Não me parecia uma besteira tão grave assim, afinal às vezes são necessárias besteiras o bastante para se fazer o certo. Ok, eu sei que não faz muito sentido, mas devia fazer para alguém, pois me soou sábio e não idiotamente impulsivo como tudo o que acontecera esse ano.

Olhei pela janela, nevava, não me surpreendi, era mais um indício de que tudo voltara ao normal, aos eixos. Isso não me deixou extremamente feliz, muito menos triste. Não mudou em nada o meu humor, aquele humor estranho que você não sabe exatamente o que é, que aparece na maioria das vezes quando você acorda... É um sentimento estranho, e por pouco não é gelado e estremecido como aquela paisagem de Hogwarts, deserta, às oito da manhã de uma terça-feira nevada. Eu chamaria de um humor ao contrário do seu humor na TPM, quando tudo te incomoda demais, esse ao contrário, tudo é indiferente demais.

Por que quando algo muda na gente, algo muda igualmente a nossa volta? Quando se está triste, tudo tende a estar mais depressivo ainda. Quando se está feliz, tudo parece engraçado. Quando se retorna a ser o que era antes, como se você tivesse tido umas férias de você mesmo por muito tempo, tudo parece como se você não visse a muito tempo. Por que nunca percebemos o que está acontecendo com a gente quando ainda se está em tempo de consertar isso? Eu pelo menos nunca percebo. E pra não me achar uma completa anormal, é confortável imaginar que não sou a única.

Saindo um pouco da parte poética da coisa, você já escorregou numa casca de banana de mini saia e caiu de pernas abertas no meio de seus professores e descobriu que estava sem calcinha? Tá, isso também nunca aconteceu comigo, mas eu preferira que isso tivesse acontecido ao ter de reviver essa semana mais uma vez. Ah, por que eu não escrevo há uma semana?! Eu não sei, tentei encontrar uma boa desculpa, como... Torci o pulso, não tive tempo, estive doente... Mas a verdade, é que estive ausente do meu eu essa semana. Quero dizer... Apesar de retornar a minha velha vida, eu não retornei tão rapidamente a escrita. A escrita nunca foi um hábito do passado, sempre foi um hábito.

Mas vamos falar dessa semana logo de uma vez enquanto eu tenho fôlego. Terça feira, depois de meditar contra a vidraça embaçada eu desci para o Salão Comunal. A Hermione de sempre, sem a maquiagem, sem a vadia, sem a cruel, sem a fazedora de besteiras. E sem sequer olhar para o ambiente em si, mas já adivinhando, pois depois de seis anos de convivência não há nada mais previsível, eu saí dizendo:

– Oi, Harry. – ele estava uniformizado, mas aparentemente não havia ido para aula nenhuma, sua capa estava jogada no sofá e sua camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos. Devia estar me esperando descer, ou apenas meditando, como costumava fazer. E eu pensara que uma vez o encontrara assim por causa da Gina.

– Achei que não acordaria nunca. – ele disse com um meio sorriso cansado. É, pelo visto dessa vez não era por causa da Gina.

Eu fui até ele. Ele se levantara e ficamos a uns dois metros de distância um do outro, nos encarando, passando alguma mensagem silenciosa pro outro. Silenciosa demais para ser interpretada por mim, depois do que me pareceu longínquos cinco minutos eu desatei a falar.

– Sim, Harry, eu usei você. – ele apenas ouvia sem demonstrar nenhum choque. – Usei você, eu não pensei. Você sabe como eu sou, eu não penso, não quando resolvo meus problemas. Eu sou instigada pela ação chamada impulso e eu dou graças a Merlin por ainda não ter tido o impulso de comer lesmas. – não, eu não queria parecer engraçada, mas eu sempre mando uma piada sem graça quando tento me explicar pra ver se ameniza a situação, pura covardia. Mas do que eu estou falando? Você é meu diário, sabe disso melhor do que ninguém. – É, eu te usei. Você estava lá, a poucos metros de mim, e como eu estava apta a fazer besteiras e machucar os outros, abusar de seus sentimentos me pareceu extremamente tentador. E por que? Porque eu não presto! Porque eu sou má, Harry! Eu me divirto em ver o sofrimento dos outros, porque eu não aceito o modo como a vida me trata e desconto tudo nas pessoas que mais gostam de mim. Ferir pessoas como você, Harry, que sempre estão ao meu lado em tudo, é como preencher um vazio, é me sentir útil. É eu fiz alguma coisa, fiz merda, mas fiz alguma coisa. E fazer merda é tão fácil... É muito mais fácil do que fazer o certo, pelo menos para uma pessoa má como eu. – ele ouvia tudo com o cenho franzido em sarcasmo como se visse graça no que eu dizia ou no meu tom desesperado, mas concordava com a cabeça como se eu explicasse a nova estratégia de Quadribol. Antes fosse, eu mereço uma chuva de balaços. – E da onde vem essa minha maldade? Existe uma coisa aqui dentro, Harry, algo que devia ser um coração, mas minha mãe foi atropelada por um triciclo quando estava grávida de mim, o que resultou nessa anormalidade: eu não tenho coração, eu tenho uma caneta no lugar. É, uma caneta. Uma caneta trouxa que espirra tinta por todos os lados quando é sobrecarregada ou alguém a sacode muito. Isso resulta em muita tinta no cérebro que começa a criar algumas camadas pegajosas de fungos extremamente contaminadas por uma doença regenerativa incurável que deixa o portador em certos estágios da doença ,malvado ou idiota. Bem ontem eu estava no estado malvado, hoje, caso ainda não tenho percebido, estou no estado idiota. O que ainda dá pra ser controlado na maioria das vezes, eu não saio destruindo corações e mastigando os sentimentos de todos que vejo no caminho, mas mesmo assim é crítica, porque não me livra da minha doença. Porque eu sou má, eu faço maldades a pessoas decentes, eu crucifico mãos infantis, eu piso nos órgãos genitais das pessoas, eu cuspo na cara de idosos, eu minto, eu traio, eu finjo, eu maltrato, eu enlouqueço, eu beijo... Beijo, tudo isso... Porque isso me beneficia de alguma forma... Porque eu sou extremamente egoísta. Eu cuspiria na minha cara se pudesse, eu não te culparia se você o fizesse, no mínimo te amaldiçoaria, mas não te culparia. Eu sou um pombo nazista que caga na cabeça dos outros, sou uma adoradora do mal que merece ser enterrada viva, e tudo isso por que? Porque eu sou egoísta e cruel... Eu não mereço estar falando com você, estar de frente de você, muito menos ter beijado você... Eu mereço agonizar num canto e me alimentar de ratos e baratas a vida inteira ou pelo menos tempo suficiente para fazer amizade com eles e começar a dar nome a cada um deles e começar a me comportar mais como um. Quero dizer, eu já tenho me comportado como um mas eu sei falar e isso me individualiza um pouco dessa espécie da qual eu nunca mereci ser individualizada, pois eu sou o pior deles, eu sou a própria peste-negra. E é isso o que eu mereço, um prêmio Nobel dos ratos por ser o pior deles e devo apodrecer num esgoto londrino de Azkaban até eu desistir de vez da vida, ou o que é mais provável, a vida desistir de vez de mim.

Eu respirei aliviada olhando para o chão, enquanto ele ainda me encarava com se acabasse de descobrir algo extremamente interessante em mim. Não me dei ao trabalho de perguntar o quê, a curiosidade matou a coruja, a minha curiosidade não tinha porquê ser mais simpática.

– Você gosta dele, não é? – eu ouvi a voz dele ao longe me chamar de volta. Eu o encarei surpresa e até um pouco irritada ao enfim identificar o conteúdo da pergunta.

– Como? Não entendi. – eu disse sem conseguir conter minha grosseria, é claro que eu entendia, o que é de se admirar. Mas como ele podia perguntar aquilo depois de todo esculacho pessoal que eu fizera de mim? Como?

– Você gosta dele, não é? Do Malfoy. – ele repetira, sem me dar espaço de resposta, respondendo a própria pergunta – Céus, você enfim se apaixonou por ele. Merlin. – ele dizia mais pra si mesmo do que pra mim.

– Com licença, será que o senhor poderia parar de me excluir da sua intrigante conversa consigo mesmo e me dar alguma atenção? Afinal é de mim que estamos falando. – ele se virara pra mim como se não acreditasse no que ele mesmo afirmara.

– Você está apaixo...

– Essa parte eu já ouvi, Harry! – eu dissera perdendo a paciência.

– Você está apaixonada pelo Malfoy.

– Quer parar de repetir isso? – eu brigara. – E não, eu não estou apaixonada por ele. Que foi? Perdeu o juízo?

– Você ainda não percebeu nada, não é? Você não me beijou porque seja má, ou porque queira me ver sofrer, ou porque goste de mim... Você me beijou porque gosta dele, porque queria se livrar dele, do domínio dele sobre você e sobre seus sentimentos. Para provar para ele e para você mesma que não está apaixonada por ele. – ele explicava como se ainda estivéssemos falando sobre quadribol. Fiquei calada por um momento ainda mirando perplexa aqueles olhos verdes que estavam agora tão próximos de mim. Por fim eu dei uma risada curta e seca que pudesse expressar toda a minha ironia.

– E você chegou a essa brilhante conclusão na parte em que eu te beijei ou na qual eu me comparo a um parasita?

– Na parte em que me beijou. Foi maravilhoso, mas você não me ama mais, você não _me_ beijou, você beijou _ele_.

– Sério? Podia jurar que tinha beijado você.

– Hermione! – ele exclamara enfim, era hora de parar de brincar. Eu engoli em seco.

– Eu. Não. Amo. Ele. Isso é um absurdo sem igual!

– É? – não piscávamos, nós encarávamos. E naquele momento eu me senti como uma fera enjaulada encarando seu domador. Por que às vezes pareço tão irracional? – Escuta, Hermione: eu amo você e sempre vou amar, pelo o que me consta, e por isso quero sua felicidade, por mais que essa me pareça uma rebelião de Comensais. Então se você o ama, diga-o isso! Diga bem alto e claro! Porque se não o momento simplesmente... Passa. E eu não vou poder te esperar para sempre, apesar do meu amor, então te dou até sábado...

– Meu aniversário, que convidativo... – eu ironizei, tentando não demonstrar todo meu nervosismo ou o efeito que aquelas palavras tinham em mim.

– Para se decidir, se quer ficar comigo ou com ele... Ou sozinha. Não ficarei zangado com sua decisão e sempre continuarei ao seu lado do modo que você preferir. Mas você precisa tomar uma decisão!

Como assim eu precisava tomar uma decisão? Ele realmente cogitou a hipótese de eu escolher o Draco? Todos parecem saber mais do que eu e eu odeio isso. Só sei que como pode ver, minha vida a moda antiga começara muito bem. E eu que pensava em resumir aquela conversa apenas em apelidos biológicos para mim. Um cuspe na minha cara seria muito mais fácil de perdoar.

O dia não foi assim tão terrível. Para começar eu podia respirar e terminar frases sem que me roubassem beijos. O café da manhã foi tranqüilo, as pessoas não me faziam grandes perguntas, pareciam ter percebido que minha fase não-há-nome-pra-esse-tipo-de-fase havia passado. É claro que eu ouvia comentários como _"Tem show hoje, Hermi?" ou "Dança pra gente, Granger?"_ de alguns garotos e os ignorei completamente. Acho que entenderam bem o recado. Mas não eram esses comentários que me incomodavam mais. Eram _"Ela está estranha...", "Deve estar assim porque o Malfoy terminou com ela...", "É, eu também ficaria muito triste..."._

__– Do que elas estão falando? – eu perguntei invocada para Harry e Ron, que fingiam não ouvir os comentários também. – Eu não estou triste! Céus, era o que eu queria! Olhem pra mim! – eu disse tentando mostrar que estava com a melhor cara já vista. Eles me encararam por um tempo confusos. – Viram? Estou bem, não poderia estar melhor.

– Esquece isso. – disse Ron tornando a comer seu bolo. – Você fez o dever de História da Magia? – mas nessa hora eu estava distraída, acabara de ver Draco ir se sentar na mesa da Sonserina.

Ele não parecia mal, mas seu sorriso não era o dos mais alegres. Mas logo entrara numa conversa com Roger, enquanto Pansy disputava o lugar ao seu lado com Luke. Senti uma coisa incômoda no meu peito, como se tivesse engolido um sapo e ele ficasse dando sinal de vida dentro do meu estômago. Sei que é uma observação idiota essa, mas achei interessante fazê-la uma vez que esse sapo ainda não saiu do meu estômago e já esteja começando a me fazer perguntar se eu realmente não engoli um sapo.

– Hermione?

– Oi? – eu me virara para o ruivo. Ele fizera uma cara compreensiva, mas decidira-se, graças a Merlin, por não comentar. – Fez o dever de História da Magia?

– O dos Templários da Magia? Fiz sim. – eu disse novamente olhando para a mesa da Sonserina.

Mas dessa vez não era Draco que me chamara atenção. E sim um par de olhos esverdeados que pertenciam a Dan. Ele era o segundo sonserino que eu menos gostava (só perdia para Draco) e, por pura coincidência o segundo mais lindo, de acordo com as garotas de Hogwarts, e não é um jure tão injusto assim. Mas acho que era mais pelo fato dele ser francês. Tá, ele realmente é lindo. Ele lembrava mais um ator trouxa, Chad Michael Murray e tinha aquele sorriso canalha que tanto me irritava. Mesmo no meio dos sonserinos eu nunca simpatizara muito com ele... O que ele tanto me encarava afinal? Logo vi que Draco percebera isso também, por um momento achei que ele fosse brigar com Dan, mas ao contrario disso começou uma conversa com Pansy. Eu logo me vi abaixando a cabeça irritada.

– Não, esse foi o da semana passada. Digo do caso da Bruxa Andréia. – disse Ron me puxando novamente para a conversa.

– Hã? Eu não me lembro desse caso... – ele rira sem acreditar.

– Como assim? Hermione, o caso da Bruxa Andréia é quase tão famoso quanto o Harry!

– Obrigado pela indicação. – disse o próprio emburrado mastigando um pedaço de bolo.

– Eu não me lembro... Acho que isso não aconteceu.

– Você só pode estar brincando! – disse o ruivo perplexo. – É toda aquela história que envolve o trouxa que pisou na lua. Corrija-me se estiver errado, Harry, mas um trouxa "pisou" na lua mesmo que Hermione não se lembre...

– É o que dizem. – disse Harry novamente divertido ajudando Ron em seu debate.

– Eu sei que um trouxa pisou na lua. – eu dissera aborrecida batendo o garfo no prato. – Só não lembrava do caso da Bruxa Andréia. – respirei vencida. – Merlin, era pra hoje?

– Uhum. – os dois responderam em coro.

– Ron pode me emprestar suas anotações? – Ron parecia ter visto Aragogue e se virara para Harry totalmente assustado.

– Ok, agora eu realmente estou preocupado. – eu bufara estressada.

– Esquece, eu mesmo posso fazer as minhas. – eu dissera levantando da mesa sem olhar para os dois.

Mas eu não cuidaria da Bruxa Andréia tão cedo. As aulas foram normais, eu voltara a me sentar com Harry e Ron. Draco sentara com Roger e eu vira Pansy fazer cara de choro. Com certeza ela esperava um tratamento melhor agora que havíamos terminado. Dolotéia falava e falava, e eu só conseguia pensar em tudo que Harry me dissera, agora além de tudo eu tinha uma importante decisão a tomar. Mas pensar nessa idéia me dava vontade de rir, era absurdo. Todos estavam pirando, isso sim. A aula correra rápida e eu não havia ouvido uma vírgula que a velha dissera.

Nesse dia eu ainda cruzara com Draco duas vezes nos corredores, era estranho encararmos um ao outro, olhar como se fosse só mais um estudante desconhecido de Hogwarts, isso sem deixar de seguir seu caminho. Nossos braços quase se tocavam quando passamos um pelo outro e um dia antes estávamos aos beijos no vestiário da Sonserina. Foram os únicos acontecimentos do dia, a não ser o Profeta de Hogwarts que falava de "Um Símbolo Sexual Pop de Hogwarts" que atacara novamente, fazendo stripper no meio do intervalo das aulas. Não dei muita atenção a matéria, que também relatava o meu "trágico" rompimento, deixei o jornal de lado e me concentrei nas minhas panquecas.  
Toda essa semana foi assim, mas deve ter alguns fatos que vale a pena serem contados.

– Houve quatro mortes em Ganlord! – disse Harry na hora do almoço abrindo o Profeta Diário na mesa, após termos jogado o Profeta de Hogwarts com aquela matéria nada interessante pro lado.

– O que? – disse Ron. – Perto da sua casa, Mione!

– É... – eu disse sem emoção. – Uma família e um vizinho deles. – os dois me olhavam atônicos, então desatei a explicar. – Eu estava lá, com o Draco. Vimos o vizinho ser morto por Bellatrix Lestrange e Lucio Malfoy.

– Bellatrix? Ela está dando as caras? E Malfoy? Eu o coloquei em Azkaban!

– É, pelo visto ele fugiu. – Harry bufara socando a mesa, mas eu só tinha olhos pra Draco que lia a matéria na mesa da Sonserina com uma cara ainda pior do que a de Harry.

Ele saíra do Salão ignorando quem o chamava, ele com certeza não estava bem. E eu, idiota, sem perceber fui atrás, ignorando igualmente Harry e Ron. Quando dei por mim já estava espiando atrás da pilastra ele contra o muro observando Hogwarts, observando ele pensar. Eu era uma idiota, uma completa idiota. Queria consolá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ele não ia querer falar comigo. Foi uma terrível luta sangrenta que estava sendo travada dentro de mim. Por um momento fiquei apenas observando-o, e observando seu cabelo claro dançar de acordo com o vento gelado que batia ao seu rosto e a neve iluminá-lo. Foi então que notei que fora o mesmo lugar do qual eu destruíra a estátua da bruxa, onde eu pedira pra ele me dar aulas de teatro. Essa nova descoberta não melhorou em nada o meu humor, pelo contrário.  
"_Você está errado, Harry, eu sei que está errado...",_ eu dizia pra mim mesma. Foi então que o terrível aconteceu, uma voz igualmente terrível soou naquele corredor chamando tanto a minha atenção quanto a de Draco que me notara.

– Granger! – ela disse atrás de mim com sua voz nojentamente sarcástica. – O que está fazendo aqui? Espionando Draco? Não o deixa em paz nem agora que está numa situação difícil?

Eu saíra do meu esconderijo olhando para ele. Ele continha as mãos dentro do bolso com uma cara muito curiosa, mas não parecia zangado. Ainda podia se ver sua tristeza em algum lugar daquele rosto orgulhoso.

– Eu não estava espionando. – disse mais pra ele do que praquela nojenta da Pansy. – Só estava passando e... – foi um silêncio terrível. Então eu dera meia volta para ir embora totalmente envergonhada quando outra voz se fez ouvir naquele Salão.

– Granger! – era ele. Eu me virei para encará-lo e o sapo dava sinais de vida dentro de mim novamente. – Seus livros. – foi então que notei os livros aos meus pés que eu deixara cair quando a vadia gritara ao meu ouvido. Eu os recolhi e fui embora vermelha como um pimentão.

Essas minhas idiotices não pararam por aí. Durante essa semana eu me flagrei em muitas situações parecidas. Como quando fui à Biblioteca atrás do caso da Bruxa Andréia. Quando tirei um livro da prateleira vi pelo espaço vazio da prateleira que Draco se encontrava no corredor ao lado. Me escondi desesperada atrás dos outros livros, logo comecei a acompanhar seus passos conforme ele ia andando pelo corredor, graças a Merlin ele estava concentrado demais e não via além dos espaços entre os livros ou me viria em mais uma situação ridícula.

___Ridícula._ Quem será que inventou essa palavra? Com certeza alguém que já esbarrara comigo em outra vida, porque eu sou a rainha dos casos ridículos. Alguém totalmente ciente da minha religião "_Antisortiístas"_ e do meu "_talento_" por sempre fazer "_besteiras"_. Alguém que com certeza ficaria do lado de Draco num debate contra mim. Até eu já estava começando a ficar do lado dele pra falar a verdade. Mas foi escondida entre aqueles livros que eu tive a pior revelação.

Eu me escondia de alguém do qual eu queria que me visse, do qual eu queria conversar, mas ao mesmo tempo queria brigar. Meu coração batia tão alto a cada passo dele, e o Inácio (o sapinho do meu estômago, que depois de tantos dias aqui dentro acabei dando um nome para ele) saltava a cada som que ele fazia do outro lado, fosse virando uma página de um livro qualquer fosse tossindo a toda aquela poeira. E pra piorar a situação, todas aquelas cenas vieram na minha cabeça, marcando ainda mais o fato de eu tê-las vivido. E como é terrível ter de afirmar isso mais uma vez. "_Merda, eu gosto dele_!".

Agora me diz o que eu farei com essa informação? Publicarei no jornal da escola? Mandarei para a excepcional Academia Londrina de Letras? Escreverei para rainha da Inglaterra pedindo um conselho? Guardarei isso dentro de mim até explodir? Tomo isso como um veneno e acabo com a minha vida? Muito tentador, mas acabei por decidir guardar isso aqui. O que só fez aumentar a quantidade de feitiços que guardam esse diário, que de acordo com o meu estado eu duvido que algum tenha efeito.

Eu o via já sentado numa carteira da Biblioteca lendo um livro qualquer, enquanto ainda ia absorvendo o conteúdo dessa descoberta. Eu preferiria ter descoberto que sou parente distante da Umbridge. Foi quando vi que meus pés se mexiam, igual quando fui atrás dele da outra vez. Meus pés simplesmente iam até a mesa dele. E eu olhava desesperada por todos os lados pra ver quem era o filho da puta que estava praticando o Imperius em mim. Mas parecia não ter mais ninguém na Biblioteca e eu não conseguia controlá-los. Tentei me segurar nas estantes, mas era impossível, quando dei por mim, já estava de frente para mesa dele com a cara mais digna de pena que se pode imaginar. Ele me olhou divertido, com certeza eu estava engraçada, eu não sabia como nem o porquê de eu estar ali.

– Você se perdeu? – ele disse finalmente me tirando do meu pedido de socorro mental e minha discussão com os Deuses.

Eu respirei fundo e me sentei a sua frente temendo que meus pés dessem outra louca e me fizessem dançar para ele. Ele respirou aborrecido, com certeza não estava muito disposto a conversar comigo, e continuou sua atenção no livro, que percebi se chamava "_Paciência do Lobo",_ eu já li esse livro, e ao lembrar dele não aumentou em nada mesmo minha vontade de continuar sentada ali.

– Oi. – eu disse quase inaudivelmente, ele não respondeu. Não sei se foi porque não ouviu ou porque não queria mesmo responder. – Lindo dia, não? – quase na mesma hora a chuva que estava rala se apertara e foi possível ouvir um estrondoso relâmpago. Deu pra imaginar a minha cara? Mas eu estava invisível pra ele mesmo, o filho da puta não parava de ler. – O que tem aí? – tentei novamente apontando para um saco cheio ao seu lado.

– Tijolos. – disse ele secamente, querendo obviamente que eu calasse a boca e saísse de perto dele. Eu também queria isso, mas meu corpo não obedecia.

– Pena que não esteja mais nevando – CALA A BOCA, HERMIONE GRANGER. – Eu amo neve, faz eu me esquecer dos problemas... Como se a neve fosse um presente pra mim, depois de um dia difícil. – eu falava toda emocionada como se falasse com Harry, vocês já sentiram vergonha pelos outros? Eu sinto vergonha de mim mesma às vezes...

– Seus pais nunca lhe explicaram alguma coisa sobre o tempo? – ele disse irônico sem tirar os olhos do livro, eu queria enfiar a cara embaixo da terra, como ele conseguia ser insensível assim?

– Draco... – eu disse quase sem voz, não me agüentando.

– Hum... – ele disse ainda sem me olhar.

– Você sabe que eu só... Fiz aquilo com o Harry, porque eu queria ficar livre da aposta, não sabe? – o miserável não respondeu, apenas respirou pesadamente, e o sapo estava brincando de pique-parede no meu estômago. – Fala sério, até o Harry entendeu isso. – eu disse mais pra mim do que pra ele. Entendeu até demais, né?

– É, quem está errado sempre consegue arranjar apoio. – ele disse me olhando pela primeira vez e eu esqueci qualquer coisa que podia naquele momento, me perdendo cada vez mais aquele olhar severo e cinza. – O que você quer, Granger? Você já tem sua liberdade.

– Você me odeia? – alguém me dá um tiro?! Ele respirou entediado desviando o olhar.

– Odiar é um sentimento forte demais, você não anda merecendo um sentimento tão forte assim, não de mim. – tudo bem, vamos brincar de destruir a moral da Hermione...

– Eu só achei que agora que não sou mais sua prisioneira podíamos ser amigos...

– Eu nunca quis ser seu amigo. – ele disse com desprezo. – Você já tem amigos demais. – completou ele levantando e recolhendo suas coisas e saiu da Biblioteca me ignorando.

Eu ainda fiquei olhando emburrada pra madeira da mesa por um bom tempo, por que a minha vida é tão filha da puta? Por que sempre tem que ser tudo ou nada? Não é nada justo.

Conforme a semana ia passando, o boato do ataque no bairro trouxa se espalhou, mais alunas saíram da escola, e olha que já eram poucos desde o ataque à escola. Por causa disso Dumbledore retornou com o Clube de Duelos do qual Harry e Ron insistiram para eu entrar, mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer como o maldito trabalho da Bruxa Andréia, que o professor me dera mais um prazo pra entregar. Mas eu não conseguia me concentrar, eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada essa semana. 

"_A Bruxa Andréia, mas conhecida com Taleda Andréia Carlast, foi um importante ícone no mundo trouxa porque graças a ela a lua fora alcançada e...".__  
_

Eu ficava olhando para aquela mesma frase por horas, eu a riscara umas cem vezes, mas nunca conseguia produzir algo melhor que aquilo. Já era noite, Madame Prince já se retirara, eu conseguira uma permissão para eu fechar a Biblioteca após meu uso e já me jogara exausta para trás, quando finalmente encarara o pergaminho mais uma vez... Mas nada em relação a Bruxa Andréia saía.

_"Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que se apaixona e se desapaixona rapidamente__  
Mas para você eu dei o meu afeto desde o começo__  
Eu tenho um amor que me ama, como eu pude quebrar um coração assim?__  
Mesmo assim você conquistou a minha atenção___

Porque você vem aqui quando sabe que eu já tenho problemas suficientes?_  
Porque você me liga se sabe que eu não posso atender o telefone?_

Você me faz mentir e eu não quero_  
E fazer outra pessoa um tipo de idiota desconhecido__  
Você me faz ficar enquanto eu não deveria__  
Você é tão forte ou é tudo a fraqueza dentro de mim?__  
Porque você vem aqui e finge estar apenas passando por perto?__  
Mas eu pretendo te ver__  
E eu pretendo te abraçar, forte___

Me sentindo culpada, preocupada, acordando de um sono atormentado_  
Esse velho amor me limitou, mas o novo amor corta profundamente_

Se eu escolher agora, eu vou perder, um de vocês tem que cair_  
Mas eu preciso de você, e você___

Porque você vem aqui quando sabe que eu já tenho problemas suficientes?_  
Porque você me liga se sabe que eu não posso atender o telefone?_

Você me faz mentir e eu não quero_  
E fazer outra pessoa um tipo de idiota desconhecido__  
Você me faz ficar enquanto eu não deveria__  
Você é tão forte ou é tudo a fraqueza dentro de mim?__  
Porque você vem aqui e finge estar apenas passando por perto?__  
Mas eu pretendo te ver__  
E eu pretendo te abraçar, forte..."_

E depois disso eu apaguei, em cima do meu pergaminho, sem nem perceber... Como se tal desabafo me fizesse gastar todas as minhas forças. Foi um sono tranqüilo e sem sonho, o melhor que eu já tivera, mas quando senti meu rosto se esquentar com a claridade acordei desesperada, atrasada e guardei todo meu material às pressas, sem perceber que largara o pergaminho no chão da Biblioteca, meu desabafo que eu nem me lembrava que existia mais.

– Me desculpe o atraso eu perdi a hora... – eu disse entrando eufórica na sala de aula daquele fantasma que anda apostando com Snape quem merece mais o troféu de maior torturador que existe em Hogwarts.

– Senhorita Granger! Com o direito de quem a senhorita chega atrasada na minha aula, vai criar um novo horário é? – consegui ouvir Pansy rindo em algum canto da sala e o olhar de Malfoy me fuzilar a nuca.

– Eu já pedi desculpas, professor. – eu disse estressada, era só o que me faltava, com o direito de quem ele é grosso daquele jeito comigo?

– Espero que seus motivos sejam bons.

– São ótimos! Eu estava fazendo o trabalho que o senhor me passou, fiquei a noite toda na Biblioteca...

– E onde está o trabalho?

– Está aqui, só um minuto. – então eu passara os minutos seguintes revistando todo o meu material desesperada atrás do meu trabalho. Mas só então lembrei que eu não o fizera e que pelo visto o havia perdido também.

– Então, Srta Granger? – disse aquele morto com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

– Eu... Não está aqui.

– Ah! Estão vendo? Dou uma chance e ela a dispensa, me faz de idiota!

– Eu não o fiz de idiota!

– Fez sim, inventando uma história tão deslavada!

– Está me chamando de mentirosa? – eu disse tão ameaçadoramente que se ele já não estivesse morto tenho certeza que morreria de medo de morrer.

– Professor, tenho certeza que ela esteve na Biblioteca, se o senhor... – disse Harry ao meu lado quebrando a tensão, mas pelo visto ele fora cortado, e era a última voz que eu queria ouvir na vida.

– E como você tem certeza, Potter? Estava lá com ela? Deixa eu adivinhar: ficou trancado na Biblioteca com ela? – eu fechei os olhos pra conter minha raiva. Não era a primeira vez que Draco mandava aquela piadinha, desde que ficamos trancados no armário ele se convenceu que aconteceu o mesmo comigo e Harry na Biblioteca, que idiota.

– Não começa, Malfoy. Poupe seu ciúme que Hermione não é mais sua namorada.

– Não estou com ciúmes, Potter! Existe mais mulher no mundo do qualquer outra coisa, a não ser insetos, claro. Você tanto fez que agora ela é sua, parabéns. – e eu estava quase chorando, estava quase explodindo, eu não estava ouvindo aquilo. Uma dor de cabeça imensa me invadia, parecia que o expresso de Hogwarts havia passado em cima da minha cabeça.

– E AGORA ALÉM DE TUDO A SENHORITA CAUSA UMA REBELIÃO ENTRE SEUS NAMORADOS NA MINHA SALA? FRANCAMENTE! – disse aquele morto, eu nunca o quis tão vivo em toda a minha vida.

– Eu não estou causando nada, só estou esperando o senhor me dar licença pra eu ir sentar no meu lugar.

– A senhorita não tem mais lugar hoje na minha aula.

– O QUE? POR QUE NÃO?

– Porque a senhorita chegou atrasada. Ficará sem a nota do trabalho. – era tarde demais eu já estava dando um escândalo no meio da sala de aula. O maior espetáculo já assistido em Hogwarts até então. Eu mereço, né?

– O SENHOR NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! TEM QUE ME DEIXAR ENTREGAR ESSE TRABALHO EU O FAÇO AGORA NESSE MINUTO...

– Nada feito, dei-lhe uma chance e você...

– MAS EU PASSEI HORAS ESTUDANDO PRA ESSE TRABALHO! EU NÃO COMI, NÃO DORMI, EU DORMI NUMA BIBLIOTECA! EU SÓ FIZ ESTUDAR!

– Senhorita, eu já disse...

– EU SEI TUDO SOBRE A BRUXA ANDRÉIA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! EU SEI O QUE ELA FOI, O NOME DOS AVÓS DELA, A DATA DE ANIVERSÁRIO DELA, EU SEI O NOME DO GATO DELA! EU PODERIA DAR UMA PALESTRA SOBRE ELA AGORA MESMO! – o fantasma maldito passara por mim e segurava a porta da sala aberta me indicando a saída. – E O SENHOR ESTÁ SEGURANDO ESSA PORTA POR ALGUM MOTIVO?

– Pelo visto a pop-star de Hogwarts acordou com o ovo virado – eu ouvi aquela vadia da Pansy cochichar atrás de mim. Pra que?

– E QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA, HEIN, GAROTA? O QUE DÁ EM VOCÊ QUE TE FAZ QUERER SER A MAIOR IDIOTA DA FACE DA TERRA? POR QUE NÃO FAZ ALGO DE ÚTIL COMO ARRUMAR UMA TROUXA DE ROUPA SUJA PRA LAVAR? HEIN? FICOU CALADINHA, É? – eu gritava, realmente algo subira a minha cabeça, ela apenas se contorcia na cadeira.

– JÁ CHEGA, SRTA. GRANGER! – gritou o professor do nada, me fazendo calar a boca. – Você, fora da minha sala, agora! Antes que eu lhe dê uma detenção. E o senhor Potter, quero um pergaminho de três metros sobre a História dos Centauros.

– Mas.. – tentou Harry.

– E o Sr Malfoy pra Biblioteca agora, tenho certeza que Madame Prince está precisando de um ajudante na arrumação. – ele apenas arrumara suas coisas emburrado, me fuzilando mortalmente quando passou por mim.

– E a senhorita... – disse pra mim, aquele fantasma velho. – Agradeça por a Professora McGonnagal não estar na escola, porque quando ela chegar eu mesmo vou me encarregar de falar com ela sobre o seu cargo de monitora da Grifinória.

– QUER GRATIDÃO? COMPRE UM HAMSTER! – eu disse batendo a porta da sala na cara dele e andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, que agora estava registrando o dia em que Hermione Granger atingia o nível cinco de insanidade

Eu andei, andei, quando bati de frente com alguém me tirando de meus pensamentos assassinos. Ela me olhou com seus olhos claros, seu cabelo vermelho estava preso num rabo de cavalo e isso lhe dava um rosto muito inocente e infantil com o qual eu costumava desabafar sempre, até aquele ano.

– Hermione, o que houve? O que você tem? – ela perguntou na sua voz preocupada. Foi então que eu desabei e comecei a chorar abraçando-a com toda a minha força, como se há anos eu não abraçasse ninguém. Então eu comecei a narrar pra ela todo aquele ano numa velocidade incrível e chorando mais a cada parte, sem ocultar nada, e ela muito compreensiva ouviu tudo. E naquela hora, voltamos a ser amigas, grandes amigas. 

**  
Draco entrara na Biblioteca estressado com toda a sua brutalidade. _"Bruxa Maldita, me paga"_ ele dizia, avistou o balcão da Madame Prince e jogara seu material em cima dele com brutalidade chamando sua atenção.

– Sim? – ela dissera com sua voz irritante.

– Aquele fantasma maldito me mandou. – ele dissera sem cerimônia.

– Deve estar falando do seu professor de História da Magia, não é? – ela disse severamente – Sim, ele me avisou, pode começar por organizar a 3ª estante em ordem alfabética. – ele respondera num sorrisinho mal humorado e fora até o local indicado. – E sem magia. – Malfoy respirara novamente estressado e voltara sua atenção para a estante.

A cada livro que colocava na estante era uma nova idéia terrível de o que fazer com a Granger, tinha raiva dela, muita raiva. Pisara nos sentimentos dele e agora ainda armara essa. Ela não prestava! Então ele avistara um pergaminho qualquer no chão e olhando pros lado pra ver se alguém vira, começou a lê-lo. Parecia uma carta de amor, uma carta que não parecia ter sido feita com a intenção de ser entregue... Era mais um desabafo. A cada frase ele sentia como se uma luz se iluminasse dentro de si, que garota seria capaz de escrever algo tão lindo? Que garota parecia ter sentimentos tão lindos assim? Quem era o idiota pra quem ela escrevia que não estava com ela?

_"Você me faz mentir e eu não quero__  
E fazer outra pessoa um tipo de idiota desconhecido__  
Você me faz ficar enquanto eu não deveria__  
Você é tão forte ou é tudo a fraqueza dentro de mim?__  
Porque você vem aqui e finge estar apenas passando por perto?__  
Mas eu pretendo te ver__  
E eu pretendo te abraçar, forte..."_

**

No dia seguinte eu já estava um pouco melhor, o mundo parecia realmente estar voltando ao que era antes, até mesmo o ódio do Malfoy, mas era o normal então eu tinha de aceitar. Eu e Gina, por exemplo, éramos grandes amigas de novo, Harry e Ron se assustaram no começo, mas logo eu lhes explicara que Gina não sentia mais nada pelo Harry, que já estava em outra e tal, e adivinha quem: Jack Millinton. Tudo bem, que pena... Mas melhor não podia ser, podíamos andar juntos como antes sem problema algum.

– E Hermione disse: Quer gratidão? Compre um Hamster! E bateu a porta na cara dele, foi incrível! – contava Ron pra irmã que ria alto.

– Eu devo ter parecido uma idiota... – eu disse cabisbaixa. – Como me deixaram fazer isso? Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Odeio quando sou idiota e não percebo, quando sou idiota gosto de parecer bem idiota pra tirar uma foto pra eu poder registrar o quão idiota eu fui, agora eu sinto com se tivesse perdido uma grande oportunidade. – os três caíram na gargalhada, é bom ver que meus ataques divertem alguém.

– Não sei o que há de tão emocionante nisso. – disse Ron rindo.

– Você joga Xadrez de Bruxo? – eu dissera.

– Jogo. – ele respondeu confuso.

– Me explique sua emoção que eu explico a minha. – novamente rimos, como era bom estar com a galera reunida. Ron parou no meio do corredor olhando o relógio de pulso.

– Harry, temos treino agora.

– Hã? – disse o moreno. Eu e Gina rimos.

– Vê se pode, ele é o capitão e eu que tenho de avisar. Temos jogo amanhã, Harry! Contra a Sonserina!

– Ah! É mesmo, vai indo na frente que eu tenho de ter uma palavrinha com a Hermione.

– Sendo assim eu também vou, que estou atrasada pra minha aula. – e os dois ruivos nos deixaram a sós enquanto caminhávamos para fora do castelo pisando na neve. E o assunto? Draco! Eu já havia admitido pro Harry a infelicidade de eu gostar dele.

– Quando é que você vai falar pra ele?

– Eu estava pensando: se eu pegar meu short azul de estrela, meu laço da verdade e meu avião invisível, eu posso agilizar isso pra... – meditei um pouco – Nunca! Olha bem pra minha cara. Falar pro ser que eu mais odeio no mundo que gosto dele não é algo que esteja bem no topo da minha lista de coisas pra fazer. Isso é humilhante demais! – eu disse querendo sair daquele assunto o mais rápido possível.

– Hermione, você fez stripper no meio do pátio de Hogwarts! O que pode ser mais humilhante que isso? – eu bufei estressada.

– Ele nunca vai ficar sabendo disso, Harry. Eu prefiro me jogar da Torre de Astronomia. Além do mais, isso logo passa. – ele parara na minha frente, lá vem o sermão.

– Isso não vai passar, você sabe muito bem disso! Você e seu orgulho idiota vão te levar a infelicidade. Não pode ficar sofrendo por ele, encarar é o jeito mais rápido de esquecer. E talvez esse nem seja o caso, se ele ainda te ama vai te perdoar.

– Eu não quero o perdão dele. – eu dissera com desprezo voltando a andar.

– Você precisa dizer a ele ou você vai passar o resto da vida se perguntando o que teria acontecido se você tivesse dito.

– Acho que eu posso conviver com isso, sabe?

– Pode? Eu te conheço desde os onze, Hermione! Acha que eu não vejo como você está? Como você fica cada vez que ele passa? E isso só tende a piorar, a vida magoa a gente, Hermione... É a natureza dela.

– Valeu, Sr. Realidade. Mas vai bater na porta de outra pessoa. – eu disse já incomodada com tudo aquilo. Ele respirara pesadamente e disse rouco.

– Amanhã é seu aniversário, se dê isso de presente.

– Isso o que? – perguntei entediada.

– A consciência limpa.

O que ele quer dizer? Eu tenho a consciência limpa. Eu não me lembro pelo menos de ter feito nada de errado...  
Nada tão errado assim... 

Draco estava pensativo contra o muro da escola enquanto segurava firme o pergaminho dentro do bolso de sua calça.

– Draco, você não vai treinar, cara? Jogo amanhã! – disse Dan indo de encontro a ele.

– Eu... Depois eu vou. – disse Draco seco

– Você está mal por causa da Hermione, não é? – disso o amigo compreensivo dando palmadinhas no ombro dele. Draco fizera uma cara estressada ao ouvir tal nome. E pareceu mais disposto a falar, porém com rancor.

– Granger? – ele rira seco. – Granger é passado! A garota que eu quero é muito diferente dela!

– A garota que perdeu o bendito pergaminho. – disse Dan revirando os olhos. – Pode ser qualquer uma, Draco.

– Mas tenho pistas, ela fala de telefone no pergaminho... Com certeza é nascida trouxa. – Dan se sentiu na tentação de lembrar ao amigo que Hermione também era sangue-ruim, mas preferiu por não fazê-lo, prevendo o escândalo que ele faria à menção do nome dela novamente na conversa.

– Como existissem poucas em Hogwarts... – dissera divertido.

– Não importa, eu vou achá-la custe o que custar! – Dan o olhara de lado por um tempo, enquanto o amigo observava a paisagem.

– Draco...

– Hum?

– Você esqueceu mesmo ela? – ele perguntara não se contendo. Draco o olhara por um tempo engolindo seco, e a resposta parecia ter-lhe descido como um quadrado na garganta, mas por fim voltou sua atenção para o horizonte.

– É, esqueci.

– Eu não acredito. – desafiou Dan. Draco o olhara com um sorriso travesso e um olhar estranhamente cruel.

– Pois vai acreditar. 

Eu estava sentada na fonte de Hogwarts com um humor de cão, Harry enfim conseguira destruir o pouco de bom humor que eu conseguira naquela semana. E pra completar quem eu vejo chegar?

– Hermigatinha. – tá, outro Malfoy pra me irritar essa semana, e loiro ainda por cima.

– Meu nome é Granger, Conl! – eu lhe lembrei mal humorada.

– E o meu é Dan! – ele disse se sentando ao meu lado. – Já fez alguém chorar hoje?

– Não, mas ainda são apenas quatro e meia.

– Como você está?

– Com um humor de bode! – ele rira, nem a beleza dele me intimidava naquele momento. Eu estava demasiadamente irritada.

– É um bom jeito de atrair os caras.

– É a minha missão na vida, mas pelo visto conquistei seu olhar, agora o mundo faz sentindo de novo. – eu disse sarcástica.

– Foi um incrível debate aquele seu na aula de História da Magia. – ele chama aquele espetáculo humilhante de debate? Que bondoso. – Acho que nem a Bruxa Andréia se conhecia tão bem.

– É, quem sabe, se eu tiver sorte isso saia no Profeta de Hogwarts amanhã?

– Não seria nenhuma surpresa. Hermione, acho que devemos sair juntos. – isso devia significar alguma coisa pra mim?

– É? Boa sorte com isso então. – eu disse com indiferença.

– Quebre esse gelo, Hermione...

– Não tem gelo, Conl. – eu respondi no mesmo tom fingidamente meloso.

– Você me chamou pelo sobrenome duas vezes, é claro que tem gelo.

– E por que você acha que devemos sair, _Dan_?

– Porque acho que te atraio, e bem... Isso é recíproco.

– Uma torta de chocolate também me atrai e nem por causa disso eu vou sair com uma torta.

– Ah, Granger... Vamos sair... – eu respirei pesadamente.

– Dan, na boa acho que já tenho problemas demais com um sonserino. Eu acabei de sair de um namoro, não quero mais relacionamentos por um bom tempo.

– Então saia comigo como amigo.

– Nós nunca fomos amigos, Dan, fala sério.

– Podemos ser de agora em diante... Hm? – então eu vi Draco e Pansy juntos conversando,e mesmo que ele parecesse meio distraído o meu sapo não parava de saltar dentro de mim fazendo todo o meu corpo ferver num... É, por que não? Ciúme!

– Tudo bem. – disse me virando pra Dan. – Próximo passeio a Hogsmeade então. – e o deixei sozinho com sua perplexidade e fui pra longe daquela visão de casalzinho do inferno. Eu não acredito que combinei de sair com ele, eu nunca suportei esse Chad Michael Murray da Sonserina, a merda do meu impulso falando alto novamente.

De noite, depois de muito Harry, Ron e Gina insistirem, eu entrei para o Clube de Duelos. Foi até engraçado, eu e Gina acertávamos Harry e Ron de propósito aos invés de nós mesmas. Foi quando eu ouvi uma conversa entre Pansy e Roger ao longe. Eu não, o meu radar de ultra-potência que detecta conversas exteriores aos meus interesses.

– Mas por que ele não veio? Por que está me evitando? – murmurava uma Pansy com raiva, não deixei de sorrir.

– Ele não está te evitando, Pansy. Ele anda meio afastado mesmo de todos nós, já disse ele está vidrado num pergaminho lá que ele achou na Biblioteca. – então eu senti todo o meu corpo congelar. Merlin! Como eu pude esquecer meu pergaminho? Minhas palavras... Agora reveladas pra última pessoa que devia.

– Mas o que tem esse pergaminho? Me diz, eu sei que você sabe, Roger!

– Não sei, Pansy, que droga. Já disse que ele não mostra essa droga de pergaminho pra ninguém...

Eu nem esperei ele terminar de falar, desatei a correr a toda velocidade para a sala da Monitoria-Chefe da qual eu estava prestes a por abaixo exigindo meu pergaminho de volta. Mas ao estar de frente pra porta respirando com dificuldade, não pude transparecer minha raiva, pois algo me paralisara... Um violão, uma voz... Minhas palavras. 

_I'm not the sort of person Who falls  
"Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que se apaixona "  
In and quickly out of love  
"e se desapaixona rapidamente"  
But to you I gave my affection  
"Mas para você eu dei o meu afeto"  
Right from the start  
"desde o começo"_

I have a lover  
"Eu tenho um amor"  
Who loves me  
"que me ama"  
How could I break such a heart  
"como eu pude quebrar um coração assim? "  
Yet still you get my attention  
"Mesmo assim você conquistou a minha atenção"

Why do you come here  
"Porque você vem aqui"  
When you know I've got trouble enough  
"quando sabe que eu já tenho problemas suficientes?"  
Why do you call me  
"Porque você me liga"  
When you know I can't answer the phone  
"se sabe que eu não posso atender ao telefone?"

Make me lie  
"Você me faz mentir"  
When I don't want to  
"quando eu não quero"  
And make someone else  
"E fazer outra pessoa"  
Some kind of an unknowing fool  
"um tipo de idiota desconhecido"  
You make me stay  
"Você me faz ficar"  
When I should not  
"enquanto eu não deveria "  
Are you so strong  
"Você é tão forte"  
Or is all the weakness in me  
"ou é tudo a fraqueza dentro de mim?"

Why do you come here  
"Porque você vem aqui"  
And pretend to be just passing by  
"e finge estar apenas passando por perto? "  
When I mean to see you  
"Mas eu pretendo te ver"  
And I mean to hold you  
"E eu pretendo te abraçar,"  
Tightly  
"forte"

Feeling guilty  
"Me sentindo culpada,"  
Worried  
"preocupada,"  
Waking from tormented sleep  
"acordando de um sono atormentado"  
This old love has me bound  
"Esse velho amor me limitou,"  
But the new love cuts deep  
"mas o novo amor corta profundamente"

If I choose now  
"Se eu escolher agora,"  
I'll lose out  
"eu vou perder,"  
One of you has to fall  
"um de vocês tem que cair"  
And I need you  
"Mas eu preciso de você,"  
And you  
"e você"

Why do you come here  
"Porque você vem aqui"  
When you know I've got trouble enough  
"quando sabe que eu já tenho problemas suficientes?"  
Why do you call me  
"Porque você me liga"  
When you know I can't answer the phone  
"se sabe que eu não posso atender ao telefone?"

Make me lie  
"Você me faz mentir"  
When I don't want to  
"quando eu não quero"  
And make someone else  
"E fazer outra pessoa"  
Some kind of an unknowing fool  
"um tipo de idiota desconhecido"  
You make me stay  
"Você me faz ficar"  
When I should not  
"enquanto eu não deveria "  
Are you so strong  
"Você é tão forte"  
Or is all the weakness in me  
"ou é tudo a fraqueza dentro de mim?"

Why do you come here  
"Porque você vem aqui"  
And pretend to be just passing by  
"e finge estar apenas passando por perto? "  
When I mean to see you  
"Mas eu pretendo te ver"  
And I mean to hold you  
"E eu pretendo te abraçar,"  
Tightly  
"forte..."

Eu já estava encostada de costas contra a porta da sala totalmente transtornada quando ele terminara de cantar lindamente as minhas palavras. Por que ele havia feito isso? Transformado minhas palavras numa música? Não sabia qual revelação era maior, a dele cantar, a dele cantar as minhas palavras ou a de que realmente a praga que Harry me pregara parecia estar se concretizando.  
Que droga! E agora como eu faria pra pegar meu pergaminho sem lhe revelar que era meu? Como eu revelaria isso sem mostrar pra ele que enfim eu admitira pra mim mesma que gosto dele? Eu estava perdida... COM TANTOS PERGAMINHOS NO MUNDO ELE TINHA DE ENCONTRAR LOGO O MEU?! 

Sábado, meu aniversário... Fui recebida com abraços dos meus amigos quando eu ainda estava toda descabelada e nem me lembrava do tal dia. Harry me dera uma linda pulseira de prata com rubis, chique não? Ron um pouco mais envergonhado me dera uma tiara muito linda azul e Gina me dera um pulôver verde lindo. Tudo muito fofo e comovente. Harry e suas palavras bonitas, sem contar aquele abraço. E quando cheguei pro café da manhã pude ver meus pais me esperando na mesa da Grifinória com livros novos que eu tanto queria, e minha irmãzinha linda que todos tiveram o prazer de conhecer.

– Não poderemos ficar muito, querida, temos consulta. Só viemos falar contigo...– disse minha mãe num canto separado, já longe dos outros.

– Que pena... – eu disse triste, então os abracei mais uma vez.

– Mas olha que lindo bolo nós trouxemos, bolo de baunilha com coco. – disse minha mãe tão animada.

– Baunilha? – eu perguntei com uma cara triste.

– Que foi? Desde quando você não gosta de baunilha?

– Desde que eu disse: "Eca, que nojo. O que é isso?". E você disse: "Baunilha...". – eu disse sorrindo sem graça pra ela.

– Mas onde... Onde está o Draco? – perguntara meu pai, então eu congelara mais uma vez e uma tristeza, um ódio se apossara de mim novamente. Eu não os havia contado, que merda!

– Estou aqui! – disse o próprio sorrindo atrás dele e entrando na conversa.

– Ah, rapaz! Já estava estranhando. – enquanto eu o olhava totalmente confusa e enfurecida, Draco conversava animadamente com os dois. Porém depois eu puxara Malfoy num canto.

– O que foi isso?

– Eu que pergunto, Granger! Por que você não contou a eles que terminamos? 

– Eu... Eu... Me esqueci, mas você não precisava agir assim... 

– Eu ainda gosto muito dos seus pais, Granger. Não é nada justo dar-lhes uma revelação assim de um jeito tão tosco. Isso é coisa pra vocês falarem em particular. 

– E o que você queria que eu dissesse? Que você me obrigou a namorar com você? 

– Por que não diz a verdade? Que você me traiu e eu terminei com você? 

– Você sabe muito bem porque eu fiz isso, Malfoy! Mas... Você tem que me irritar até no meu aniversário? – mas então minha mãe me chamava para mais uma conversa animada com a Gina. 

Depois, quando meus pais estavam animados demais pra contar toda a minha infância vergonhosa pra Gina e Ron, tentei andar um pouco sozinha. Quem ele pensava que era? Trair ele... Ele merecia muito mais do que isso, canalha se fazendo de vítima! 

– Hermigatinha! – ah não, não... Não... Tudo menos isso! Eu o olhei com a cara mais assassina possível. – Não vai me dar um beijo nesse dia tão especial? – ele disse sensualmente. 

– É o _meu_ aniversário, Dan! 

– Então deixa que eu te dou um beijo. – disse ele te se aproximando. 

– QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? 

– O meu problema? É, deixa eu te falar o meu problema, Hermi. – ele disse com a voz fingida de sofrimento. Canalha. – Eu estou apaixonado por você, Hermione. – ele dizia teatralmente. – Hoje eu acordei no meio da noite e disse: Hermione... Hermione... 

– Você é patético. – eu disse enojada. 

– Quem é o seu amigo, Hermione? – disse meu pai sorridente chegando na conversa. 

– Não sei, mas esse aqui é o Dan. – eu disse mal humorada. 

– Oi, Dan. Olha cuidado ao conversar com a minha filha porque o Draco é muito ciumento. – disse meu pai saindo as risadas por onde veio. Dan me olhou divertido. 

– Ele não sabe? 

– CALA A BOCA! – eu disse histérica deixando-o falando sozinho e indo pra fora do castelo, a neve era muito mais convidativa. 

De tarde todos estávamos nas arquibancadas gritando cada vez que Gina fazia um gol, cada vez que Ron agarrava um, cada vez que Harry chegava a milímetros do Pomo de Ouro. Estava 70 a 20 para a Grifinória. Tinha presente melhor do que a Grifinória ser campeã? Eu estava ao lado de Neville gritando, meu humor totalmente recuperado, quando algo estranho acontecera. Malfoy, aquele miserável parara a vassoura a alguns metros da minha cabeça, me encarando divertidamente.

– O que está fazendo? – eu perguntei sem entender. Então ele do nada caíra propositalmente da vassoura se pendurando apenas pelas duas mãos. Eu prendera a respiração em susto enquanto muitos gritos surgiam das arquibancadas, qualquer um a quatro metros de mim e Neville acharia que ele realmente estava correndo perigo. Eu ouvi muitos desesperados da arquibancada da Sonserina. – O que está fazendo? Ficou maluco?

– Diga que quer voltar comigo. – ele disse muito simplesmente, a gritaria era tanta que só eu e Neville conseguíamos ouvi-lo.

– O que? Pare de cheirar meia, Malfoy. Você vai cair!

– Diga!

– Eu nunca vou dizer isso, tá usando drogas, é?! – eu disse enfurecida, então ele rira de lado e soltara uma das mãos, agora fora a minha vez de gritar. Ele se pendurava na vassoura por apenas uma mão, UMA MÃO! – DRACO!

– Diga! – ele disse sapeca.

– Eu não.. Eu não...

– Eu estou escorregando, sabe?

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... Volto com você. – eu disse nervosa.

– Volta?

– Volto, eu volto com você!

– Eu não quero que se sinta obrigada, sabe? – ele disse cinicamente.

– Não, não... Eu _quero_ voltar com você. – eu disse já espumando raiva e desespero.

– Pode dizer um pouco mais alto, por favor? Eu não ouvi.

– Eu quero voltar com você! – eu obedecera

.  
– Um pouco mais...

– EU QUERO VOLTAR COM VOCÊ!

– Tá bom, tá bom... Eu volto com você. – ele disse divertido voltando ao seu porte na vassoura rindo brincalhão e vitorioso. Todos a minha volta caíram na gargalhada. ÓTIMO ANIVERSÁRIO! – Agora com licença, amor. Que eu tenho de ganhar uma partida. – e não deu dois minutos e o filho da mãe pegara o pomo de ouro. Sonserina ganhara da Grifinória por 170 a 70! Diferença de 100 pontos! EU NUNCA O ODIEI TANTO EM TODA MINHA MEDÍOCRE VIDA! 

Foi quando eu andava de volta pro castelo junto dos perdedores, que o loiro desgraçado atrapalhara o meu caminho ainda voando em sua vassoura ao meu lado. Eu tentava não olhá-lo, duvidava muito que meu olhar não matasse.

– Acho que você voltou a ser minha prisioneira, Granger, ops... _Hermione_. – ele dizia divertido. – De acordo com a magia da aposta perpétua um jeito de retornar a ela é o próprio perdedor pedir em voz alta pelo seu retorno, dizer por vontade própria, e assim o foi. – ele disse rindo vitorioso.

– Eu conheço muito bem a magia, Draco. Agora me deixe em paz. – disse sem olhá-lo.

– Te deixar em paz? Ah, não... Não tão cedo. – e então ele me pegara pela cintura me obrigando a sentar na vassoura na sua frente e enquanto ele me prendia pela cintura junto ao seu corpo suado com certa facilidade, levantou vôo.

Meus protestos logo foram substituídos pelo meu grito apavorado, fechei os olhos desesperada enquanto sentia o vento bater na minha cara e me agarrava ainda mais a ele. Não sei se já mencionei, mas tenho pavor de altura, por isso quando eu digo que prefiro me jogar da Torre de Astronomia a fazer alguma coisa não se deve tratar isso com pouco caso. – Abra os olhos, Granger. Daqui você não cai. – eu abri os olhos com medo, me recusando a olhar pra baixo, porém a vista era linda, a mesma vista daquele dia na Torre das Gárgulas, a chuva fina no lago, com pouca luz do sol sobre as nuvens. Tentei retornar minha atenção àquela cobra antes que o cenário ficasse romântico.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – eu perguntei com raiva. – Foi você quem terminou comigo! Lembra? "Você fez besteira, Granger!", "Você me traiu, Granger!".

– É verdade, mas eu andei pensando e percebi que não devo facilitar as coisas pra você. Por que me privar de mais quatro meses e meio de diversão? E olha que pra quem andou me espionando até que você está reclamando muito. Você está doidinha por mim, Hermione.

– Oh! Eu sou assim tão transparente? Ah, eu quero você! Venero você! Oh, baby! – ele rira. – E você que não desistiu da sua maldita aposta. Essa eu ganho, Malfoy. – isso é verdade, não é porque eu goste dele que eu vá amá-lo, muito menos dizer isso a ele, eu corto os pulsos antes. Mas aí ele disse o que me fez odiá-lo ainda mais, se é que é possível.

– Pode ganhar, não faço mais questão. – eu fiquei um bom tempo chocada sem ter o que dizer, com a garganta seca.

– Então pára com essa palhaçada e me livra desse castigo, por que me ter como sua namorada?

– Porque se não vou ter de sair com garotas que gostam de mim de verdade. – dizia ele sarcástico.

– Se puder encontrar uma.

– Está vendo? Quem precisa de afeição quando se tem tanto ódio? E além do mais, eu já encontrei alguém...

– Já? – eu disse tentando manter o meu tom de deboche, mas sem muito sucesso.

– Já, uma garota fantástica! Uma garota que não tem medo de se expressar, que não tem medo de amar.

– Uau! E qual é o nome dessa Deusa?

– Eu... Eu ainda não sei, mas vou descobrir. – então eu ri, comecei a rir, rir muito... Ele nem sabia o nome da garota, o que aconteceu com o Intimidador-Consigo-Todas-as-Garotas-de-Hogwarts-M alfoy?

– Bem, então está indo muito bem... – eu debochei.

– Pode rir, mas não vai ser difícil encontrá-la, eu sei que ela é trouxa, e tenho a letra dela, é só comparar... E além do mais, não são muitos que saem escrevendo num pergaminho seus maiores sentimentos e os larga no chão da Biblioteca, a garota em si é muito distraída.

Foi então que eu gelei, eu virei um pedaço de iceberg. Tudo fazia sentido, ele estava com o meu pergaminho, e Roger e Pansy falavam que ele estava vidrado nele, ele se apaixonara por mim, de novo, pelas minhas palavras... Merlin. Eu queria rir da cara dele e jogar isso na cara dele, mas eu não podia dizer que o pergaminho era meu sem admiti-lhe que era sobre ele, e não conseguia ficar muito satisfeita com isso também. Eu sei que devia estar me sentindo bem, mas não estava nem um pouco.

– Então... Essa garota... Você está apaixonado por ela?!

– É, ela sim merece o meu amor, Granger. Ela não é do tipo que fingiria ser outra pessoa para escapar de alguma coisa, ela é uma garota muito diferente de você. – eu revirei os olhos, muito idiota.

– Você parece conhecê-la muito bem pra quem só tem um pergaminho dela.

– Você melhor do que ninguém devia saber que algumas palavras escritas dizem muito sobre uma pessoa. – por que ele sempre tem que jogar na minha cara que leu o meu diário?

– Quer saber? Você é ridículo, Malfoy! Você me dá pena.

– Mas como quem está no comando sou eu, você nada poderá fazer quanto a isso.

– Então vou te xingar toda a hora, em muitos idiomas! – ele rira gostosamente.

– Quer saber? Você não é tão durona quanto pensa.

– E você não é tão intimidador quanto pensa.

– Ah, Granger. De agora em diante você vai ver o quão intimidador eu posso ser.

E eu admito que senti um frio na barriga terrível quando ele disse isso. Eu já havia escapado da minha prisão uma vez, pela segunda vez parecia impossível. E o pior é que, eu não sei se ele ouviu, é mais provável que não, mas eu estava ouvindo das águas, o "Uivo das Sereias". E isso não melhorou em nada minha frustração. Duvido que Salazar tenha maltratado tanto sua amada.  
Agora eu via... Que até Salazar podia ter sido capaz de amar.  
Pensando bem, lembrando das palavras de Draco, acho que até o Capeta... E eu preferiria estar apaixonada por ele. 

_Feeling guilty  
"Me sentindo culpada,"  
Worried  
"preocupada,"  
Waking from tormented sleep  
"acordando de um sono atormentado"  
This old love has me bound  
"Esse velho amor me limitou,"  
But the new love cuts deep  
"mas o novo amor corta profundamente..."_

Hermione Granger... 


End file.
